At The Beginning
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: *Sequel to Beautiful Disaster* Everything would be fine now that they had each other, wouldn't it? It was all in the past but what if the past won't let them move on? Together, can they find what they've always wanted or is it just too much to take?
1. Chapter 1

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own, but one day...one day I will_**

**A/N: Here it is everyone. The sequel to 'Beautiful Disaster.' I'm still working on the sequel to 'Taking Over Me' but for some reason that one is proving to be a little more challenging. I know this is just adding to the stories that I already have in progress, but I wanted to get this out and see how you guys like it. Chapter 2 is in the works so you probably won't have to wait much longer for it. Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for editing and the summary**

_Chapter 1_

**November**

She should have been nervous, but she wasn't. She should have been scared, but she wasn't. She was ready for this, for the birth of her second child. Though she missed the child she never knew, her second born was more special to her. Why? Because there was a chance that it could belong to the love of her life, something her first born didn't have the pleasure of being.

"Come on, babe, push," her fiancé said in her ear.

"I am pushing," she said as she strained herself to get her daughter out of her body. "Fuck! This hurts!"

"You act like you haven't done this before," he whispered a secret only he and two other people beside her knew.

"It hurt then, too," she mumbled.

"Just a few more pushes and we can welcome your daughter into the world," the doctor said. She stopped for a few seconds before continuing. Moments later a shrill cry broke through and the doctor stood up with the newborn in his hands. "Congratulations, Ms. Montez, it's a healthy baby girl."

Smiling, Gabriella leaned her head on the pillow and looked over at her lover. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You did a good job, Brie. She's beautiful."

After cleaning her up and wrapping her in a blanket, the nurse handed the newborn to her mother. Gabriella stared lovingly at her daughter. She had doubts about who fathered her second born, either her father or the man standing beside her. The little girl's eyes were blue, but she knew from reading on it, that most newborns were born with blue eyes from lack of melanin.

"Her eyes are blue," Troy said from beside her.

"Yeah, but that could just be from the lack of melanin."

"Melanin?"

"It's a protein that colors your skin."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna ask the nurse if it's possible to get a DNA test."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "So what are we gonna name her?"

Gabriella looked over her beautiful baby girl and smiled. "Rosalina Michelle Bolton. Rose for short."

Troy thought it over and smiled. "I like it." He leaned in closer and kissed Rosalina's forehead. "Hi, Rose. Welcome to the world. I'm your dad and this beautiful woman beside me is your mom."

Gabriella giggled and looked at him. "You're so sweet."

He grinned and looked at her. "I know." He kissed her softly before turning his attention back on Rosalina.

"You wanna hold her?"

He nodded and took Rosalina from Gabriella's arms. "Hey, baby girl," he cooed as he cuddled her.

Gabriella smiled proudly at the family that she never thought she would have. If she hadn't have met Troy the year before, she probably wouldn't be in the position she was in. He was the best thing that happened to her and she was glad that he was a part of her life. Troy turned his eyes from the child in his arms to the woman in front of him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed she was staring at him.

She shook her head. "I just can't believe I'm here right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"A year ago, I never would have thought I'd be here especially with you. I thought I would still be living with my dad, still being mistreated. But I'm not. I'm here, with you," she looked at her daughter, "and with this beautiful newborn." She stroked Rosalina's head and looked up at him. "I couldn't have asked for a better life."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Neither could I."

-

-

Gabriella was nervous. Today was the day they would find out the results of the DNA test. She hoped and prayed Rosalina was Troy's. Though he said it wouldn't matter if the tiny baby was his or not, she knew it would be different. He wouldn't show it, but she would see the disappointment in his eyes for the rest of their lives.

"Brie?"

"Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?"

Sighing, she lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"About the DNA test. What if she isn't yours?"

"I told you, it wouldn't matter. I'd love her either way."

"But it wouldn't be the same and you know it."

He sighed and brought her face to his, kissing her lips softly. "We have our whole lives ahead of us. Even if Rose isn't mine, there will be others. That is if you want more."

She grinned. "Of course I do." He smiled and she kissed him passionately. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as his mouth moved against hers. Someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," the nurse said as she stood in the doorway. "But I have the test results." Troy sat up and pulled Gabriella close to him, both awaiting the worst. "The DNA shows that Mr. Bolton is…_not_ Rosalina's father."

Gabriella could feel her heart breaking slowly within her chest. "A-Are you sure?" The nurse nodded and smiled sadly before leaving. "Why? Why couldn't she be yours?"

"Brie." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck. "If life was simple, then it wouldn't be called 'life.'"

"Out of everything I've been through, I wanted this to be right. I wanted Rose to be yours not _his_."

He took her face in his hand and made her look at him. "Mine or not, I'll still love her like she's mine."

"But…"

"Gabriella, please, don't dwell on this." He laced his fingers with hers. "Genetically bound or not, she's ours. We're a family. I want you to understand that."

"I do. I understand it clearly, but…I still wish you and I made her. He helped make my first born and I always hoped it would stay that way."

"And it can. He may have helped you make Rose, but that doesn't mean that she has to remind you of him. Just think of her as…as all of you."

She smiled sadly and touched his face. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

He kissed her hard. "I love you and I love her. To me, she is my daughter. You carried her for nine months and that's all that matters to me." He pulled her against him and held her close. This was killing her and, truthfully, it was killing him, too. But he had to be strong for her.

-

-

**A Month Later**

"I can't believe we're back here," she said as she looked around her old neighborhood.

"Me either, but we promised we would come back." Troy got out of the car and she followed behind, going into the backseat to get Rosalina.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said softly as she cradled her daughter in her arms. "Troy, can you get her diaper bag?" He nodded and reached into the backseat to grab the bag.

Walking up to the house, Troy rung the doorbell and waited, wrapping his free arm around her waist. A faint 'who is it?' came through and he smirked.

"Your favorite cousin."

The door opened and Kelsi squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's about time you came back."

"Hello to you, too, Kels. I think you're forgetting someone though."

She pulled back and turned her attention to the woman standing beside her cousin. "Gabi!" she squealed and went to wrap her arms around her, but stopped short when she saw the tiny bundle in her arms. "Oh my God! Is this…?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yep. Kelsi meet Rosalina Michelle Bolton."

Kelsi grinned and looked upon the baby. "Aw. She's so precious."

"You wanna hold her?"

"Of course." Gabriella handed Rosalina to Kelsi and watched as she interacted with her. "When was she born?"

"November 9th."

"A Scorpio, just like me."

"Really? When were you born?"

"October 28th."

"That means you two will get along with each other."

Kelsi nodded and looked up. "Where'd my cousin go?"

Gabriella looked around and noticed the trunk to the car was open. "To get our stuff."

"Oh, right. You guys do need a place to stay right?" Gabriella nodded. "Come on in. I'll show you to the guest room."

"Where are your parents?" she asked, noticing there was no one home.

"Work." They went upstairs and into the guest room. "I guess I'll go help Troy with your bags," she said handing Rosalina back to her mother.

Gabriella took her and sat on the bed. Minutes later, Troy walked in and set the bags by the closet door. He sat down beside Gabriella and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Tired?" He nodded and stroked Rosalina's head.

"Ten bucks says she'll be as beautiful as you."

She smiled and looked at him. "You're on."

He lifted his head slightly. "Kiss on it?" She giggled and kissed his lips.

"You two are so cute," Kelsi said as she walked into the room with the rest of their stuff. "So how long are you staying?"

"Just a month or two," Troy answered.

Kelsi nodded and left the room, leaving the small family to themselves.

-

-

Gabriella settled the sleeping Rosalina in her bassinet and kissed her forehead. "Night, Rose," she said softly before standing up and walking over to the bed.

"She finally fell asleep?" Troy asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. She had a big day today, so she was all tired out."

"Wait until she meets the others."

Gabriella laughed and nodded. "They'll really tire her out, especially Amanda." She climbed under the covers and stared up at him. "Are you gonna tell your mom?"

He tensed as he climbed in after her. "What for?"

"She deserves to know. She might not have been the best mom, but she did care about you at one point."

"So did your dad, but you're not gonna tell him, are you? Even though he has a greater reason to know."

She shook her head. "I knew this was going to bother you." She turned over and tried to fight back the tears.

"Brie, it doesn't bother me." He moved closer to her and draped his arm over her stomach. "But you know, just as much as I do, he needs to know what he's done."

"Why should he? He did nothing but made my life a living hell. He doesn't need to know that the precious creature asleep over there is his."

"I know this is hard for you, but he needs to know. If she were mine, then I wouldn't ask this of you. I wouldn't want you to talk to him ever again, but that's not the case." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Even if you wait until we're on our way out of this town, I want you to promise me you'll tell him."

She turned around to face him and nodded. "I promise."

He grinned and kissed her before turning around slightly to turn off the light. He pulled her against him and rested his chin against the top of her head, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: riiiight_**

**A/N: so there was a decent amount of reviews on this story, less than I've seen on other stories which makes me wonder if I did something wrong especially since the last chapter of 'Learning To Fall' had less reviews than I've ever seen on it before. So I'm asking if I maybe offended some of you in some way, someone please tell me if I did. If I have, I'm sorry. Anywho, all with the exception of one reviewer were surprised that Rosalina wasn't Troy's. Well, that's because it helps set up the plan of the story. Happy Mother's Day to any mother's out there that might use this site as a guilty pleasure. Be good to your mother's people, not just today, but every day. They gave you life and even if you were adopted, they helped you grow so appreciate them for all they've done.**

_Chapter 2_

The bright morning sun filtered through the blinds of the Nielsen guest room, awaking one of its occupants. Gabriella's mocha eyes fluttered open and she raised her hands to block the rays from her vision. She looked towards the digital clock of the cable box, reading the bright green numbers as they brilliantly shone 8:00. Knowing she probably wouldn't go back to sleep, Gabriella carefully removed Troy's arm from around her waist and got up. She took one look at her sleeping fiancé before standing up and going into the bathroom.

When Gabriella came out minutes later, wrapped only in a towel, she was surprised to see Troy awake. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he changed Rosalina's diaper, a glowing smile on his face. Not wanting to interrupt, she observed the sight before her, smiling softly when he picked Rosalina up after he was finished and kissed her cheek.

"She's gonna be such a daddy's girl," she said, turning Troy's attention away from the baby in his arms.

He grinned. "Of course she is. I'm gonna spoil her rotten."

Gabriella giggled and walked up to him. "And what's gonna happen when she reaches that age where she's into boys?"

"She won't date until she's thirty."

"She's not even two months old and you're already acting like the overprotective father."

He shrugged and smirked. "Gotta start early."

She shook her head and touched the back of Rosalina's head. "What if she meets someone like you?"

His eyes narrowed. "He won't get within ten feet of her."

She chuckled lightly. "I meant the you after you met me. What if she meets someone that cares about her just as much as you did?"

He smiled softly as he stared at the little girl in his arms. "Then he better treat her right," he turned his head to Gabriella, "and it's still do." She smiled and he placed his lips on hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let me get dressed so I can feed her."

He nodded. "I might as well jump in the shower." He walked over to the bassinet and placed Rosalina down, stroking the tiny tuff of hair on her head. He stood up and left the room, leaving Gabriella to dress alone.

Leaving the top half her body unclothed, Gabriella strode over to Rosalina, whose big brown eyes were staring back at her, and lifted her into her arms.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" she asked, though she knew she would get no reply.

She took a seat on the bed and brought Rosalina up to her nipple. Gabriella stared lovingly as Rosalina suckled hungrily. When she was finished, Gabriella placed her back in her bassinet and went to put on her bra. Troy appeared behind her, clad in boxers and an undershirt, and placed his hands on her waist.

She jumped slightly and turned around, smacking him playfully on his chest. "Don't do that."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Well, since you're here," she said as she slipped her arms into the straps of her bra and turned around. "Can you hook this?"

"Sure." He clasped the two ends of her bra and let his arms wrap around her waist, putting his chin into the crook of her neck. "So everyone's coming over today."

"They are?"

He nodded. "Kelsi invited them over yesterday."

"Do they know we're here?"

"No. She wanted to keep it a secret that we were back in town."

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I just am. I know it seems silly, but I can't help it."

"It's not silly, Brie. You haven't seen them in months, it's understandable."

She leaned against him. "Thanks, Troy, for making me feel a little better."

He rubbed his nose against her neck. "You're welcome."

From out of nowhere, his stomach began to growl and she laughed. "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go downstairs and fix something to eat." He kissed her temple and removed his arms from her waist.

"Are you gonna make me something?"

"Of course." She smiled and watched him leave before putting her shirt on.

-

-

Troy glanced up at Gabriella from the other side of the island. He could still sense her nervousness and reached over, grasping her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. Suddenly the doorbell rung and hard footsteps sounded through the air. Voices carried and Troy took a deep breath.

"Shall we?" She grinned and nodded. They both got up from their seats and, with their hands clasped, walked into the foyer. Six pairs of eyes turned to them and they smiled. "Hey, everyone."

The three females shrieked and ran over to Gabriella enveloping her in a tight hug. The three males stood back and rolled their eyes before walking up to Troy.

"I can't believe you're back," Taylor gushed.

"I told you I would come back after the baby was born."

"Speaking of the baby, where is it?" Amanda asked.

"_She_ is upstairs."

"Well, don't just stand there. Go get her."

Gabriella laughed. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Jason asked Troy.

"To get Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"Our daughter."

The three males looked at him wide-eyed. "Whoa. Hold up. When did this happen?' Chad asked.

He chuckled. "She was pregnant when we came to visit a few months ago. She had the baby last month."

Gabriella came down the stairs minutes later with the tiny baby in her arms. "Everyone meet Rosalina Michelle Bolton." The girls squealed and ran up to her, swooning over the adorable little girl.

"She is so cute," Sharpay squeaked.

"She looks just like you, Gabi," Taylor said.

"Okay, so we know you named her after your sister when you gave her a middle name, but where'd Rosalina come from?" Amanda asked, completely curious.

Gabriella smiled sadly. "My mom's name was Rosalina. That's why I decided on naming her that, as a tribute to my mother."

Troy walked up to her, surprised by the revelation. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "You never asked."

-

-

She wanted to ask someone the question that had been burning in her mind for some time, but she didn't know how. She silently listened to stories of summer adventures and experiences, not really paying attention to what was being said.

"Gabriella?"

Snapping out of her daze, she looked around at the eyes that were on her and stood. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change Rose." She took Rosalina out of Troy's arms and took her upstairs.

Troy, knowing something was wrong, followed her. He found her in the guest room, changing Rosalina's diaper. "Is there something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No."

He walked further into the room. "Brie, I know you and I know when something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, I swear." She buttoned the bottom of Rosalina's bodysuit and picked her up, ready to go back downstairs.

Troy blocked her path, determined to get her to open up. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

Gabriella sighed. "I just…I want to know how Michelle is and if any of them have seen her over the past few months."

"Then why don't you just ask?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to find out."

"Afraid? Why should you be afraid?"

"Because what if he's doing to her what he did to me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that."

"You said it yourself all those months ago that he wouldn't dream of touching her. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She took a deep breath and nodded, smiling softly. "You're right. He loved her more than me. He wouldn't touch her."

He smiled and put his hand on the back of her head, kissing her forehead. "Let's go back downstairs so you can find out about your sister."

They both went back outside and retook their place within the group. All eyes stared worriedly at Gabriella and she smiled at them.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. There's actually something I want to ask you guys."

"What's that?"

She bit her lip before continuing. "Do any of you know anything about Michelle?"

Everyone became quiet and looked to Sharpay. The aforementioned blonde sighed and moved to the edge of her seat. "According to Ralph, she and his brother had been going out for about a month after you left and then all of sudden she just broke up with him. No warning signs. No explanations. After that, she kind of dropped off the radar. Eric, Ralph's brother, said that when school started, she quit the cheerleading team and kind of became a loner, very withdrawn. No one knew why."

"She won't even talk to Adrienne," Jason said. "Michelle just pushed her away like they weren't even friends."

Gabriella stared at the ground, her stomach churning. She knew exactly what was happening. It was familiar signs that she had seen before. Handing Rosalina to Troy, she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Gabriella?" he asked before standing up and following her. "Gabriella, where are you going?"

"To my sister."

"You can't, not alone." He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Troy, please, I have to."

"I won't let you go over there alone, especially at this time."

"You don't understand, she needs me."

"I know she does, but she can wait another day. Just...wait until tomorrow, alright? Tomorrow I'll have Kelsi watch Rose and we can go see her."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She nodded and he pulled her to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**At The Beginning**

_by:LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Ha!_**

**A/N: thank you to all who reviewed. many of you have probably already read stories by an author called runningequalslife. if you haven't, go read her stories they're amazing.**

_Chapter 3_

She wanted to see her. No, she _needed_ to see her. She and Michelle had had their troubles in the past year, but she still loved her dearly. As Troy pulled up to the familiar house, Gabriella's stomach retched just thinking about what she might find.

"Relax, Brie."

"How can I? All signs point to one thing and one thing only…" she took a deep breath, "he's abusing her."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "You don't know that."

"Troy, I do know that. I've been through that." She pulled away and got out of the car, walking up the path to the front door. Troy followed close behind, not wanting her to be alone just in case her father was around. He watched as she knocked on the door and they waited for an answer.

What felt like hours later, the door opened slightly. "Gabi," Michelle said with a gasp before throwing open the door and flinging her arms around her sister's neck.

"Chelle," she said almost breathlessly as she returned the embrace. She had missed her sister so much.

Michelle pulled back before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her inside. "I'm so glad you're here. There's so much that you've missed. Daddy got a new job and he's been giving me all new stuff."

"That's great, Michelle, but…"

"Oh and your room looks the same as the day you left. Dad wanted to turn it into a guest room, but I convinced him not to."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you would come back."

Gabriella stopped and pulled her hand away from her sister's grasp. "Chelle, I told you before I'm not coming back to live with you and dad."

"Why?"

"Well, for one I'm getting married."

She gasped and squealed. "When? And am I invited?"

She smiled softly. "We're not sure when we're having it and of course you're invited. I can't have my wedding without my maid of honor."

Michelle gasped again and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's torso. "Oh, thank you, Gabi."

She giggled lightly. "You're welcome." Her smile quickly fell from her face when she remembered her real reason for coming to visit her sister. Pulling back slightly, Gabriella looked upon the worn out features of her baby sister. "Michelle, there's something you must tell me. Has daddy put his hands on you?"

Michelle's eyes shifted and she shook her head. "No. Of course not."

"Tell me the truth, Chelle."

"I am."

Gabriella knew she was lying, but she didn't want to get into an argument with her sister. She was sick of fighting with her. She pulled Michelle closer and held her tightly. "I'm here for you, baby sis," she whispered into her ear. "If he's hitting you, please tell me and I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this life. I won't let him do to you what he did to me, I promise."

"Brie." She turned her head and looked at Troy who stood there with a sad smile on his face. "We should go."

"No," Michelle said looking from Troy to Gabriella. "Please don't go yet. You just got here."

Gabriella sighed and kissed Michelle's forehead. "We'll be back, don't worry and we'll be bring a special surprise for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really." She hugged her sister one more time before following Troy out the door.

-

-

She was distracted and distant. Troy hated seeing her like this. It reminded him too much of the time when her life was ruled by her father. Reaching across the table of the restaurant he had brought her to to get her mind off of everything, he laced his fingers with hers and she looked up.

"Don't let this get to you," he said.

"I'm trying, but I know he's hurting her. I know she's trying to protect him, I've done it so many times before." She lowered her eyes, ashamed of the lies she told to make up for the things he'd done to her.

"Are you positively sure that he's hitting her?"

She looked up, fire burning in her brown eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. How could you even ask me that question?"

"Because we can't be too sure of that. I know how much Michelle means to you, but what if she isn't lying? What if your dad isn't abusing her? You could be worrying for nothing."

"I know I'm right, Troy. All the signs point to abuse and I would know. _You_ should know. Haven't you ever lied to yourself and others just to protect your step-father?"

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No, I haven't. I wouldn't have any reason to. I never liked him to begin with."

"Well, then you should trust me when I say that she's protecting him."

"I do trust you, I just…I just don't believe that she is. She's seen the way he used to treat you, so why would she protect him?"

"Because her entire life, he's done nothing but care for her. I was the same way in the beginning. I didn't think anything of what he was doing to me, until he got me pregnant the first time and then after that, I knew what he was doing was wrong. It took me two years, _two fucking years_, to finally get it through my head that my life wasn't supposed to be like that. Who knows how long it will take Michelle to figure out that he's not being the loving father he's supposed to be."

"I understand how you're feeling right now, but I still don't believe that he's abusing her."

She pulled her hand away and stood up. "Fine, don't believe me."

"Brie!" He called before going after her. She walked out of the restaurant and started down the street. Troy came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Let go of me, Troy."

"No, not until you listen to me." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry that I don't believe you, that's just how I feel." She tried to pull her arm back, but he wouldn't let her go. "_But_ if we come to find out she is being abused, I promise you I will help you get her out of the situation."

She stopped struggling and her expression softened. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. She may have made our lives harder than it had to be, but she means a lot to you and if she means a lot to you then she means a lot to me."

Gabriella smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you."

He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome."

-

-

Gabriella relaxed a little more when she was back at the Nielsen household and was able to hold Rosalina. The newborn seemed to have a calming effect on Gabriella. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but she didn't care. She loved her daughter and, besides Troy, Rosalina was the only stable thing in her life.

"Gabriella." Snapping her attention from the baby in her arms to the man in the doorway, she looked at him with a questioning glance. "Dinner's ready."

"Be right down." He nodded and went back downstairs. She got up and set Rosalina in her bassinet, humming a soft tune. It didn't take long for the tiny child to fall into a deep slumber and Gabriella smiled, kissing her forehead before going downstairs. She took her place next to Troy and smiled apologetically for being late.

"So how was Michelle?" Kelsi asked.

"She seems to be doing okay," Gabriella said, though she knew something was wrong. "How was Rose? She didn't give you any trouble, did she?"

"Oh, no, she was the perfect little angel," Arlene Nielsen said with a smile.

"It may have been a while since we took care of a child, but we know a good kid when we see one," Fredric Nielsen responded. "She cried after you two left, but that was for maybe a few minutes and then Kelsi distracted her."

"That's good. Sorry we were gone so long," Troy said.

"It was fine, really. I actually missed mothering a newborn. Of course I didn't think I would be doing it this early, but, hey, you can't control what happens." Arlene looked at Kelsi. "Though I hope that you plan on waiting until after college to give me grandchildren."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Of course, mother."

Arlene smiled. "Good. I still got a few years left on this body before I become a grandmother."

This time it was Fredric's turn to roll his eyes. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" he asked as he leaned over towards Gabriella.

"I heard that and it isn't anything you haven't dealt with before."

"I've learned to live with it, that's why."

Gabriella giggled at the family interaction. She had never had dinners like this. If she had, she didn't remember them. Most of her memory before her mother's death was hazy since memories of the years following dominated her mind.

-

-

Walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas, Gabriella was ready to sleep the night away. Her encounter with her sister had been tiring, emotionally. She didn't want to believe that her father was abusing Michelle, but how could she not when every sign pointed to that result? Turning out the light, she climbed into bed and took her place next to Troy.

"So how was washing dishes with my aunt and cousin?" Troy asked as he turned over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It was fun. A lot of laughs. Your aunt told me the story about when you were three, you pulled off your diaper and ran around the house with nothing but a shirt on."

He groaned and buried his head in her back. "She told you that?"

"Yeah," she said, giggling softly. "She was going to show me pictures, but I told her I didn't think you'd want me to see that."

"Thank you."

Things became quiet between them, but both knew neither was asleep. Gabriella was too worried about her sister and Troy was too worried about Gabriella.

"Gabriella…"

"We're going out tomorrow," she said, cutting him off.

"Who is?"

"The girls and I. Amanda arranged it so we can catch up and hang out like we used to." She turned over and faced him. "You don't mind watching Rose, do you?"

He smiled. "Of course not, but Brie…"

"Maybe you should take Rose and go visit your mom tomorrow. Let her meet her granddaughter."

His eyes narrowed. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. You want me to tell my dad about Rose, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want you to tell your mom about her, too. You don't have to tell your step-father, just tell her." He sighed. "Do it for me."

"Fine, but only for you." She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. "Brie?" No answer. She was avoiding the question she knew he wanted to ask. Knowing she wouldn't give him a response, he let it fade to the back of his mind and let sleep overtake him.


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: nope. not mine_**

**A/N: sorry if this story is updated more than the others. this seems to be my main priority right now. whatever it is my brain feels like updating is what I update. I totally forgot to mention that the question that Troy wanted to ask at the end of the last chapter will be asked and answered in a future chapter. I had two people ask me what it was and they made me realize that I forgot to mention that it isn't meant to be asked until later. and no, you guys aren't crazy. same story, different name.**

_Chapter 4_

He wasn't sure why he agreed to visiting his mother. He'd hated her since she allowed him to be a victim of his step-father's abuse and hadn't stopped. Staring at the familiar house in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to put Rosalina back in her car seat and drive back to his aunt's house. He didn't want to be there, but he was doing this for Gabriella. Sighing, he tightened his hold on his daughter and walked up to the front door. He gently knocked on the door and prayed that no one was home.

The door opened slowly. "Troy?"

He forced a smile. "Hi, mom."

Her blue eyes looked at the baby in his arms. "Is that…?"

He nodded. "Yeah. This is my daughter."

She gasped before opening the door wider and letting him in. He took a seat in the living room and watched as she sat down beside him, admiring the little girl. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Rosalina Michelle."

"That's a pretty name," she said as she took Rosalina's small hand in hers. Troy didn't know what to think of his mother's change. He wasn't sure if she was being genuine or not. "Who's her mother?"

"Her name's Gabriella. You've never met her before, but she was my girlfriend when I was in high school."

"Oh, where is she now?"

"She's still with me. We're, uh, we're getting married soon."

"How wonderful."

He smiled softly. "H-How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. Dennis won't let me work, though. He says he should be the only one who holds a job."

"Well, that's a change. Last I remember, he was the one without a job."

"Things have…_changed_ since you left."

"I can see."

"But enough about me. How have you been?"

"I've been good, happier. After I left here, Gabriella and I went to Santa Fe for about three months, then Hawaii for a few weeks then we got an apartment in San Diego and we've been living there for the past few months."

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "I'm glad that you've created a better life for yourself."

"Thanks, mom."

She kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, son."

-

-

She should have known they were going to do this. Sitting in the bridal shop, she watched her four friends pick dress after dress. The second she told them she was engaged, she could see the wheels turning in their heads and she knew they were going to take her to find a wedding dress.

"Guys, please, I don't need a dress."

"Every bride needs a dress," Sharpay said. "It just wouldn't be a wedding without it."

"Guys…"

"Don't try and talk us out of it, Gabriella," Amanda said, dropping three dresses onto her lap. "Here, try these on."

"But…"

"No buts. Go."

With a sigh, Gabriella got up and went into the dressing room to try on the dresses. Each dress she tried on, the result was the same, it wasn't her. Instead of letting her friends pick another dress for her to try on, she walked around the bridal store, searching for the right dress. Finally, she came across a dress that stood out to her. Pulling it from the rack, she took it into the dressing room and tried it on. Walking out of the stall, the four girls gasped and she turned to the mirror, the same response escaping her lips. It was perfect. The bust area of the dress was beaded and it had a fitted draped bodice that gradually flared from the waist.

"Gabi, you look beautiful," Taylor said.

She smiled and blushed softly. "Do you think Troy will like it?"

"Like it? Girl, he'll love it."

"If he doesn't, he's crazy," Amanda said jokingly.

Gabriella ran her hands over the dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. This was the dress. This was the dress she wanted to get married in. "I'll take it." The four girls squealed and Gabriella went back into the dressing room to take it off. Once she had her clothes on, she came out with the dress in her arms and made her way to the cashier.

"Is this the dress you've decided on?" the woman asked and she nodded. "Okay, I just need you to fill out some paperwork to order a new dress."

"Um, is it possible for me to take this one?"

The cashier looked up, surprised. "Yeah, sure."

After paying, the five friends made their way out of the store and decided to go somewhere to get something to eat. As they talked about meaningless topics, Gabriella couldn't help but wonder how Troy's visit with his mother was going. She hoped his step-father wasn't home. She wouldn't be able to take it if he had to go through an encounter with him, especially since he had Rosalina with him.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About…?"

"I, uh, convinced Troy to go visit his mother and let her meet Rose. I'm just wondering how it's going."

"I'm guessing they haven't had the best relationship?" Amanda asked as she dipped into her rice.

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

"I remember when he used to spend weeks at a time at my house because she was barely home after his father died and when she was, he couldn't deal with her mood swings," Kelsi said.

"Then she got married to his step-father and he started hating her even more."

"What happened with his step-father?" Sharpay asked.

"Let's just say he's not a good guy and made Troy's life a living hell."

"Like your father did to you?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Exactly."

Amanda gasped, realizing what she meant. "Out of all the people to be put through that, _the_ Troy Bolton had a life like that?" Gabriella nodded again. "I would have never guessed or suspected."

"It would explain why he was the way he was," Sharpay said. "Most people who go through an abuse like that, they become different. Some become withdrawn, like Gabriella was. Others become…well, basically what Troy was during high school."

"A man-whore?" Taylor said with a grin and the others laughed.

"Oh, he was definitely a man-whore," Amanda said. "Until he met Ms. Montez over here." She nudged Gabriella gently and Gabriella smiled shyly.

"It was only because he was looking for the one person that understood him, the one person that knew what he was going through," Gabriella said.

"And he found that person," Kelsi said. "He found you."

-

-

"Can I hold her?" Rachel Bolton asked and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He handed Rosalina to his mother and watched her glow with pride.

"I never thought I'd have a grandchild this early in life, but I'm glad."

Troy smiled softly. "She won't be the last."

She smiled back before the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made it slip off her face. "Oh no. He's home." She stood up and handed Rosalina back to Troy. "Go out the back door."

"Mom…"

"Please, Troy, I've put you through enough already."

He nodded before kissing her cheek. "I'll be back."

He left through the backdoor and watched from around the corner as his step-father walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He made a beeline to his car and quickly strapped Rosalina in before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away.

When he pulled into the Nielsen driveway, he put his arms on the steering wheel and sighed. After spending time with his mother, he saw how much she changed, how much she missed him. He never realized how much he missed his mother until this point. He got out and went into the backseat, lifting Rosalina from her seat. He brought her inside and put her down for a nap.

"Troy?" He looked from the sleeping child to his fiancée who stood in the doorway with a soft smile on her face. "How was it?"

He shrugged and stood up. "Pretty good. She's changed…a lot." She nodded and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. He encased his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "How was shopping with the girls?"

"How did you figure?"

"I saw all those bags on the floor in Kelsi's room."

She giggled. "It was fine. I found my dress."

"Dress?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "My wedding dress. I found it."

"I thought we weren't going to have a big wedding."

"We're not, but Sharpay brought it to my attention that I should at least have a dress."

"Does that mean I need to get a tux?"

"Yes, it does, Mr. Bolton. I will not have you standing at the end of the aisle with jeans on."

"What if I don't wear anything at all?"

"Hmm. That would be nice, but I don't want everyone else to see what I get to see when we're alone."

"I think it's a little late for that," he said jokingly, though a voice in the back of his head told him not to.

Her eyes darkened and she pulled away from him. "That's not funny."

"Brie, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"How could I know? You spent most of your high school experience fucking girls left and right." She moved away and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry. Okay? It was a bad joke on my part. All those other girls meant nothing to me, you know that." He put his hand on her waist and she looked at him. "You're my one and only. You're the only girl that will ever get to see me with nothing on ever again. Of course unless I get drunk and go streaking, then that's a different story." Gabriella laughed slightly, imaging him drunk off his ass and running through the streets with nothing on. "There it is. There's the smile I love." She shook her head. "Forgive me?"

She sighed and moved closer to him, pecking his lips. "Yes."

He grinned and slipped his arms around her waist, placing both hands on her backside. "So when do I get to see you with nothing on again?" he asked, squeezing her cheeks.

She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Soon."

"And how soon is soon?"

She leant up and moved close to his ear. "Soon," she whispered before taking his earlobe between her teeth. He moaned lowly and pulled her closer, brushing his erection against her.

"Can we make that soon, now?"

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because our daughter is asleep a few feet away."

"We'll be quiet."

"Troy, you and I both know we're not quiet when it comes to sex."

"True, but we are quiet when it comes to making love."

She grinned and shook her head. She cupped his cheek and kissed him chastely. "The answer is still no." She pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving Troy alone. He sighed and went to the bathroom to deal with his problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, though I'm not seeing many of the people who reviewed my other stories. This is 'Home' but I decided to change the name to my story and I think the new name better suits where the story is going. And also, I decided to give Gabriella's father a name. Why? Because putting 'her father' or 'Gabriella's father' gets tiring after while**

_Chapter 5_

She knew she told Michelle that she would go back to see her, but she wished she didn't have to. Not because she didn't want to see her sister or because she didn't want to let her see Rosalina, but because of the fact that the house held so many horrible memories for her. She hated the house. It had been hell on earth for her. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and went into the backseat to get Rosalina. Troy didn't want her to come alone, but she promised him that she would leave before her father came home. Walking up to the front door, Gabriella knocked and waited for Michelle to answer.

"You came back," Michelle said as she opened the door.

"I told you I would and I brought a little visitor."

Michelle's brown eyes drifted to the child in her sister's arms and she smiled. "Gabi, she's beautiful."

Gabriella smiled. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Michelle stepped back and allowed her sister to walk into the house. Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down. "What's her name?" Michelle asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Rosalina Michelle."

"After mom and me?" Gabriella nodded. "I never thought you'd name her after me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sister and I love you."

"But after the way I treated you…"

Gabriella shook her head and raised her hand to cut off the rest of her sister's sentence. "It's in the past now. This is the present."

Michelle smiled and took Rosalina's small hand in hers. "So…is she Troy's or…?"

Before she could finish her question, Gabriella shook her head. "She's dad's."

"I'm so sorry, Gabi."

"It's okay. Troy's a great father. He sees her as his own and no one else's"

"I'm glad he chose you and not me. You deserved him more than I did. You _needed_ him more."

"Thanks, baby sis."

"No need to thank me when it's true." Gabriella smiled as she watched her sister make funny faces at Rosalina.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Oh, can I?"

"Sure." She passed her daughter to her sister, a soft smile on Michelle's face. Gabriella then noticed a bruise on Michelle's left cheek. "Chelle, where'd you get that bruise?"

Michelle froze and Gabriella could see the excuses forming in her mind. "I, uh, I fell on the stairs and hit my cheek on the banister."

"Chelle, I'm not stupid."

"It's true. I fell."

Gabriella sighed and slipped off the couch so she was seated right in front of her sister. "You have to tell me if something's wrong. I couldn't live with myself if I let you become the new me."

"Nothing's wrong, Gabi, I swear."

"Look into my eyes and promise me that nothing's wrong."

Michelle looked up and brown stared into brown. "I promise you, nothing's wrong."

Gabriella searched her sister's eyes, but couldn't find what she needed. Michelle had always been a good liar, better than Gabriella ever was. But there were still those certain actions that Gabriella had seen many times before in herself and she knew there was something wrong. Sighing, she touched Michelle's cheek and watched as she flinched.

"Does it still hurt?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, just a bit."

"You should put ice on it to make the swelling go down." Gabriella stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a dish towel, she went into the freezer and put a few cubes of ice inside. She went back into the living room and put it up to Michelle's cheek.

"Thanks."

"I'm your sister. I'm supposed to take care of you."

Michelle smiled and went back to playing with Rosalina. The sound of the door opening alarmed the two girls and Michelle stood up. Gabriella stayed seated on the floor, a familiar fear rising within her as the door opened.

"Michelle!" Clemente Montez yelled as he walked through the door. His eyes trailed over to his youngest standing in the living room with a baby in her arms and his anger boiled. "What the hell is that?"

"It's…it's…"

Gabriella stood up and took Rosalina from Michelle's arms. "_She_ is my daughter."

He couldn't believe his eyes. His oldest daughter was standing in front of him, a sight he never thought he'd see again. "My, my. I'd never thought I'd see this day when you'd decide to come home."

"My home is in San Diego, far away from you."

"Really now," he said moving towards her. Instinctively, she pulled Rosalina closer to her, determined to protect her child. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of me."

"I haven't. I've thought about Michelle, but not you."

"You haven't thought about all those wonderful nights we had?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"You mean all those nights when you raped me? Those weren't wonderful, they were hell." She moved backwards, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"That's because instead of letting me do what I want, you decided to fight me. It would have been so much easier and far less painful if you would have just opened your legs," her legs hit the back of the loveseat and she fell backward into it, "and let me fuck you." Rosalina, sensing her mother's fear, began to cry and Clemente looked at her. "Whose bastard child is this?"

"She's not a bastard," Gabriella said lowly, pulling the crying girl into her bosom. "Her father is alive and well."

"Really? Then who is he?"

She didn't want to tell him yet. She still didn't believe he deserved to know. "Troy." The second his name slipped from her tongue, her father's hand connected with her cheek.

"You bitch."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not your punching bag anymore. You can't hit me whenever you want."

"Really? We'll see about that. Michelle!"

"Yes, daddy," she said, appearing at his side.

"Take the bastard spawn away," he said referring to Rosalina. Michelle grabbed Rosalina and quickly ran into the kitchen. "You're gonna get the beating of a lifetime."

Michelle wasted no time grabbing the phone and calling Troy. "Pick up. Please, pick up."

"_Hello?"_

"Troy? You've gotta come quickly."

"_Michelle? What…?"_

"Look, there's no time to explain just get over to my house and fast." She hung up the phone and went into the entrance way of the living room, watching as her father beat the shit out of her sister. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. Hearing tires screech, she went to the door and pulled it open, watching Troy run up the pathway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad's home."

"Fuck." He pushed past Michelle and ran into the living room.

His heart stopped when he laid eyes on his fiancée trying to protect herself from the blows her father was dealing her. Anger filled his veins as he walked up to the older man, turned him around and punched him straight in the nose. Clemente faltered and held his nose, glaring at the blue-eyed man in front of him. Troy helped Gabriella to her feet and held her close.

"Well, would you look at that? Prince charming coming to save the damsel in distress."

"Touch her again and I'll do more than just break your nose," Troy growled before ushering Gabriella out of the house. He took Rosalina from Michelle and thanked her. "Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let him do that to her all over again."

"Michelle! Get your ass in this house!" She cringed.

"You don't have to stay here with him. You can come with us. I know that will make Gabriella feel a whole lot better."

"I can't."

"Michelle is he abusing you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Sighing, he nodded and hugged her with his free arm. "Be careful. Alright?"

"I will."

-

-

It broke his heart to see her this way. He hadn't seen it in months and he hoped to never see it again. Looking towards the stairs, he wished that she would come down with the vibrant smile he was use to on her face.

"She'll be okay," Kelsi said she sat across from him on the island.

He nodded and looked at his cousin. "Thanks for taking me over there."

"It was nothing."

"Troy?" Both heads looked towards the staircase. Gabriella stood there, her eyes trained on the floor, fresh black and blue marks marring her face and arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kelsi said and stood up, heading towards the stairs. She stopped next to Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her everything was okay. Gabriella smiled gratefully before Kelsi disappeared up the stairs.

Her brown eyes looked over at Troy, emotionless and hollow. She felt like she had all those months ago when abuse was her life. Her mouth opened to say something, but before she could get anything out, Troy crossed the space between them and gathered her into his arms.

"I should have never let you go alone," he said softly into her ear.

She relaxed against him and returned the embrace. "It's not your fault. I wanted to go alone."

He pulled back and looked at her bruised features. "It is my fault. My better judgment told me not to let you go by yourself, but I didn't listen."

"Troy, please don't blame yourself," she said stroking his cheek.

"How can I not? The marks on your face make it hard for me to just forget it."

She looked down. "I'm ugly, aren't I?"

"No, of course not," he said, lifting her chin with his fingers. "You're not ugly. You've never been ugly." She smiled softly, but it still refused to reach her eyes. He sighed and kissed her, wanting her to forget everything.

"Troy," she said pulling back and looking into his eyes. "What are we gonna do about Michelle?"

"We can't help her if she doesn't want help."

"But we can't just leave her there."

"I know, but for now there's nothing we can do."

She slipped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest. He was right. There was nothing they could do for Michelle. She needed to want help to get it. Gabriella could only pray that her sister would come to her senses before something bad happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: As Troy Bolton would say: Hahahahaha haha ha..._**

**A/N: thank you all for your wonderful reviews. a few made me laugh. keep them coming. there is a sex scene at the end so this chapter is extremely M rated. you all know what I do to warn you when it's there and tell you when it's over. if you're new to my stories, well then the bold faced words will point it out to you.**

_Chapter 6_

He couldn't sleep. He now knew what Gabriella had known all along: Michelle was being abused. He could tell just by the look in her eyes. He was the expert at lying and he knew when someone was telling one. He had to find a way to get her to open up to them. It was the only way to save her from the fate that lied in front of her if she didn't get away from her father.

"Troy?" He looked down and into Gabriella's mocha eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"I never fell asleep."

She lifted herself up slightly so she could look down at him. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry for not believing you about Michelle."

"It's fine. But what made you change your mind?"

"I know when someone's lying and Michelle basically had it written across her face yesterday."

"So what do we do?"

"Like I said, there's nothing to do. All we can do is get her to open up and tell the truth."

"Easier said than done." Troy nodded in agreement. "So what's on the agenda for today?" He shrugged. "Well," she said leaning her head on his chest, "how about you go hang out with the guys and I'll stay here and watch Rose?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You deserve some time with your friends."

"I also deserve time with my fiancée."

She giggled. "You have that almost every day." He grinned and ran his hand through her curls. Suddenly, Rosalina began to cry and Gabriella got up quickly to tend to her. "Mommy's here, sweetie," she said softly.

"Is she wet?"

"No, just hungry."

"How can you tell?"

"Her diaper's dry so the other option is more plausible." He chuckled lightly before watching her lift her shirt to feed Rosalina. She sat at the edge of the bed and he crawled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"As much as I hate sharing, I have to say this breastfeeding thing has made your boobs a lot bigger."

She laughed and looked at him. "Is that all you can think about?"

"What do you expect? We haven't had sex in months and I'm fucking horny," he said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Troy, stop," she moaned.

"You say 'stop,' but the tone in your voice says 'keep going.'" He moved his mouth to her neck and nipped at her flesh.

"Troy, please. If I drop Rose, it's your fault."

He sighed and moved away. "Fine, but it's only because I love her."

"And you don't love me?"

"Of course I do, but my love for her is the only reason why I'm leaving you alone." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a cold shower with my name on it."

She laughed and watched him disappear out the door.

-

-

"Hey," Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen where Kelsi sat eating a late breakfast.

"Hey, Gabi. Where's Troy?"

"He went out with the guys today," she answered and took a seat across from Kelsi. "Kels, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, mine and Troy's sex-life has been…non-_existent_ for the past few months and I was wondering if maybe you could take Rose to the park for a few hours or something just so we can have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah, sure, I'll watch her, though I don't even want to _think_ about what you and my cousin do behind closed doors." Gabriella giggled. "So…is there a reason why you and Troy aren't intimate?"

"Rose has been a handful."

Kelsi nodded. "And before Rose was born?"

Gabriella averted her eyes and bit her lip. "When I started showing, I hated the fact that there was a chance Troy didn't father the baby and I felt…I don't know, _disgusted_ at myself because of it."

"But it wasn't your fault that your father's a sick asshole."

Gabriella smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, but it bothered me. It bothered me so much that I refused to let Troy touch me, much less see me naked. Every time he wanted to be intimate, I shrugged him off, telling him that I wasn't in the mood, when, in fact, I was. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling of disgust at myself. I just…my mind fabricated these ideas that if I let him, he would change his mind about how he felt about me."

"You know he would never."

"I know, but that's what was going through my head."

"Did you ever tell Troy how you were feeling?" She shook her head. "You should. He probably thinks that he did something wrong."

"But he hasn't."

"He doesn't know that and knowing Troy, he probably will think so."

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. I need to tell him."

Kelsi smiled and stood up, crossing the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink. "I'll go get dressed and take Rose to the park, that way you can get everything ready for yours and Troy's _alone_ time."

Gabriella laughed and watched Kelsi head upstairs. She really hoped that Troy didn't get the wrong idea about her refusal of any kind of intimate contact. Of course she didn't tell Kelsi that her strange behavior wasn't just limited to sex. Hugging, kissing, holding hands, all of it was avoided.

-

-

It had felt like forever since the last time he played basketball with his friends. He had forgotten what it was like to play two on two with his brothers. But despite the feeling of familiarity he had, he couldn't get Gabriella off his mind. That morning had reminded him of the past six months when she had refused any and all contact with him.

"Dude, are you even paying attention?" Chad asked and Troy looked at him, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Troy sighed and took a seat on the black top. "I'm not even sure."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked, sitting next to him.

"Gabriella's been…_avoiding_ sex for the past few months. I mean, the past month has been understandable since Rose has been taking up most our time, but before that, she wouldn't let me get anywhere near her."

"So what, she didn't want to have sex?"

"Not just that. She didn't want me to touch her at all."

"So no hugging, no kissing, nothing?" Chad asked and Troy nodded.

"I don't know why." Troy stared at the ground in front of him.

"She doesn't seem that way now, so maybe it was just something she was going through," Jason said and Troy looked up at him.

"Maybe you're right. She hasn't been avoiding my touch, so maybe it was just her."

"I just wanna know how you've survived six months without wanting to bone her," Chad said and Troy shook his head, smiling amusedly at his best friend's choice of words.

"It's been hard, but I got through it, though I don't know how much longer I can go. Cold showers are starting not to work."

"Ten bucks says she's just as horny as you are."

"Twenty says she'll be naked and waiting for you when you get back," Zeke said.

"Thirty says you two will have the best sex you've had in your entire life," Jason said and Troy looked between his friends, figuring out which one to go with.

"I think I'll take on Jason's deal," he said and shook hands with the brunette. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I should get going."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, one more game," Chad said, passing him the orange ball.

Troy sighed and looked at the ball before looking at his friends. "Fine. One more game. First team to twenty wins." He threw the ball into the net from where he stood and grinned when it went in. "One to zero."

-

-

Troy walked through the doors of his second home and kicked off his shoes. The last game between him and his friends had been long and tiring and now he just wanted to find his fiancée so she could give him a back rub. Looking around, he noticed there was no sound coming from the house and wondered where everyone was.

"Kelsi! Gabriella!" he called as he started going up the stairs. "Is anyone here?" He walked into the guest room, seeing if maybe Gabriella had taken a nap, but there was no one there. Even Rosalina was nowhere to be found. "Where is everyone?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Your aunt and uncle are at work," He turned around just as Gabriella appeared from behind the door and closed it, "and Kelsi took Rose to the park so…" He watched as she loosened the ties on her bathrobe, "it's just us, all…" She let it fall off her shoulders and pool at her feet, "_alone_."

Troy stood with his mouth slightly ajar as his blue eyes scanned her naked form. He felt a tug at his shorts and watched as her brow quirked in a cute, but sexy way.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you going to have your way with me?"

It took him two strides to cross the distance between them and he crashed his lips against hers, pushing her against the door. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. His head screamed 'go slow,' but his body had other plans. There was always time for foreplay, but at that moment in time, Troy wanted to do nothing more than just fuck her.

**Pushing** down his shorts with his boxers following, he positioned himself and swiftly entered her. She gasped as her back hit the door and he moved his mouth to her neck, nipping at her pulse. She wrapped her arm around his neck, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other tangled itself in his auburn locks. She threw her head back, resting it on the surface behind her and moaned loudly, thanking God that no one was home.

"Oh…_God_!" she called as her back repeatedly hit the door.

Troy chuckled lowly and looked into her half-lidded eyes. "God can't help you now."

She smirked before he pressed his lips to hers. He dragged the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly, starting a fight for dominance. As their tongues battled it out, she dug the balls of her feet into the back of his thighs and closed any space that existed between them. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily before kissing his way down to her shoulder blade.

Leaning his head against her shoulder, he bit his lip as he moved his hands from her waist to the door behind her. "F-_Fuck_," he cursed, shutting his eyes.

"Troy," she moaned, leaning against the door and reaching up to grab the top of the doorframe.

"Almost there, baby." He moved one hand back to her waist and gripped it roughly. With every thrust, he pulled her pelvis towards him.

"I don't know…if I can hold it…any longer." She arched her back, pushing her breasts against his still clothed chest.

"Just a few more seconds," he said lowly as he increased his pace, slamming her back into the door.

She dropped her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He took both of her hands and pinned them above her with one hand, leaving his other on her waist. They stared into each other's eyes, watching the lust play behind their irises. Gabriella slowly licked her lips, in a 'come hither' fashion and he smirked, growling before attacking her mouth. In the seconds that followed, Troy quickly turned animalistic in his thrusts and she broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan with him following soon after, signaling he was **done.**

Breathing loudly, he dropped his head into the crook of her neck as sweat dripped off his nose. He let go of her hands to bring his arm to rest against the door and she stroked his hair affectionately.

"Holy hell," he breathed as he kissed her shoulder blade.

She chuckled lowly, leaning her head against the door. "I don't think we've," she took a breath, "ever gone that long."

"Me either, but that was…_amazing_."

She nodded slightly, too tired to move. "It was."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I owe the guys sixty bucks."

She laughed and he leaned off her shoulder to look into her eyes. Pushing a lock of sweat soaked hair from her eyes, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered and she grinned shyly. His eyes scanned her face before capturing her lips once more.

**A/N: next chapter will be up soon. remember reviews make me happy ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipe360_

**_Disclaimer: na-uh_**

**A/N: thank you for all the lovely reviews ^_^ This is a little off topic, but how many of you have seen The Chronicles Of Narina: Prince Caspian? If you have, how many agree with me that the guy who plays Caspian is hot? He is slowly warming his way into my heart right beside Zac Efron. lol. 'Beautiful Disaster' has broken a new record for me. It has over a thousand reviews!! woooo**

_Chapter 7_

Darkness engulfed her when she opened her eyes. Hearing a soft snoring behind her, she smiled and remembered the hours before she had fallen asleep. After the rough sex against the door, she and Troy had spent the next three hours alone talking and making love. Not once did he ask about her strange behavior during the five months that she was pregnant and she was grateful. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know how. Gently removing herself from Troy's embrace, she walked over to the dresser and took out a clean pair of underwear along with one of his T-shirts. She wanted to check on Rosalina, who was sleeping in Kelsi's room. The second she walked in, Rosalina began to fuss and she picked her up.

"You were just waiting for me, weren't you?" she whispered and carried her out the room. So she wouldn't disturb Troy, Gabriella took Rosalina downstairs and gently rocked her back to sleep.

"I was wondering where you got to." Gabriella lifted her head and smiled at Troy, who stood in the entry way clad in boxers. He crossed the threshold and took a seat beside her, kissing her shoulder as it jutted out from the shirt that was too big for her small frame. He wrapped one arm around her waist and watched Rosalina sleep peacefully.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

He shook his head. "Not really. My stomach did that."

She giggled softly. "If you want, I'll go put her down and make you something."

"I couldn't bother you with something as unimportant as my stomach."

"Troy, I'm gonna be your wife soon. Cooking food for you is part of the job description, though it won't be all the time, mind you."

He put his hands up in defense. "If I have to make myself food, I will."

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I'll be right back." She went upstairs and placed Rosalina back in Kelsi's room, putting her in the crib that used to be Kelsi's. Making her way back downstairs, she found Troy in the kitchen, sitting at the island with his head down. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Falling asleep on me already?"

He sat up and shook his head. "No. Just thinking."

"Oh?" She moved towards the refrigerator and opened it. "Thinking about what?"

Strumming his fingers against the marble counter, he sighed and looked at her. "Was there something bothering you when you were pregnant? Something that made you avoid me?"

She knew this conversation was going to happen, she just wished she would have been the one to start it. Closing the refrigerator door, she turned around and leaned against it. "I wasn't avoiding you."

"Not me in general, but my touch. Every time I tried to kiss you, you would move away. Was there a reason for that?" Biting her lip, she kept her eyes focused on the ground and nodded. "What was it?"

Sighing, she looked up and into his ocean blue eyes. "I felt…_disgusted_ at myself."

"Why?"

She shrugged slightly and looked away from him. "Because I was, what we now know, carrying my father's child." She let out a distressed laugh. "My own sister. I still feel disgusted at myself, but not as much."

"Brie," he said, getting up from the stool and walking over to her. "Brie, look at me." He took her chin and turned her face to his, causing her to look into his eyes. "You should not feel that way. Okay? He is the one who should because he was the one raping his own daughter. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did. I let him do it all. I should have told someone a long time ago, but I didn't. I let it happen for six years."

"It's all in the past. You're with me, now. You have wonderful friends, a new loving family, a beautiful daughter, everything you deserve."

She smiled softly. "Don't forget the sweet and caring fiancé," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He grinned and nodded. "How could I forget about him?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist. "Has this sweet and caring fiancé ever told you that he would do anything for you?"

"I'm not sure he has."

"Well, he has now and he also wants you to know that he loves you more than anything in this world."

She grinned widely. "I love him, too." She leant up onto her toes and kissed him.

-

-

Troy didn't know how he had come to deserve such a woman as the one that sat a few feet away from him, dutifully and lovingly feeding their daughter. They had talked well into the early morning until Kelsi had come downstairs with a crying Rosalina in her arms. After taking her back up to their room to change her, Gabriella lifted her shirt and fed the still fussy child. Troy watched from his place on the bed as she rocked the baby girl and hummed a soft tune. Not being able to resist, he slowly got up and crawled up to her, kissing the back of her neck softly.

She jumped slightly and looked at him. "Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry, love."

"I thought you had fallen asleep."

He shook his head and sat behind her with his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. With her situated between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and put his chin in the crook of her neck. "I couldn't sleep without you beside me." He looked at Rosalina and smiled softly. "I still can't believe where we are right now."

"Neither can I," she said, turning back to the baby in her arms. Minutes later, Rosalina yawned slightly and Gabriella smiled. "Tired, little one?" Standing up, she walked over to the crib Kelsi had placed after she had been woken up earlier and carefully laid her down. "Good night, sweetheart," she whispered as Rosalina fell into a deep sleep. Gabriella smiled softly and walked back over to Troy who hadn't stopped watching her. "What?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nothing." She knelt on the bed, placing her knees on both sides of him. "Nothing at all." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She smiled and moved her hair out of her face before leaning in to kiss him. Setting his hands on her exposed thighs, they traveled up her smooth skin and under the shirt she wore, resting just underneath her bare breasts. She giggled and pulled away.

"I hope you're not thinking you're gonna be getting something out of this."

"Damn."

She laughed and moved off him, crawling over to her pillow. He watched her before following suit, taking his place behind her. Climbing under the covers, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Night, Brie."

"Night, Troy." She laced her fingers with his and let sleep overcome her.

-

-

Troy climbed out the car with Gabriella following behind and going into the back seat to retrieve Rosalina. Troy had yet to introduce Gabriella to his mother and since she seemed to have changed for the better, Troy owed it to her to let her get to know her future daughter-in-law.

"I'm nervous," Gabriella confessed as they walked up the path to his house.

"About what?"

"Are you serious? This is your mother we're talking about."

"Brie, she's gonna love you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. She already loves Rose."

"Does she know Rose isn't actually yours?"

He chewed on the side of his lip. "Not exactly."

"Troy," she whined.

"I'm sorry. Okay? She just looked so proud to have a grandchild. She may have had a hand in screwing up my life, but I've never her seen so happy since my dad died. I couldn't crush that."

"Will you tell her before we leave today?"

Sighing, he nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It should be what you want. She's your mother, Troy; she deserves to know the truth."

"You're right." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. They came up to the front door and he knocked. The door opened seconds later and he smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Troy. I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"Well, I wanted you to meet Gabriella, my fiancée."

Rachel looked at the woman beside her son and smiled, holding out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Gabriella."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too, Mrs. Bolton," she said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in."

Putting his hand on the small of her back, Troy ushered Gabriella inside, though she had already been there before. Looking around, Gabriella remembered the one time where she had spent the night with Troy without any interruptions from either of his parents. She looked over at him and smiled softly. He smiled back and winked, leading her into the living room.

"So," Rachel started as she took a seat. "Troy's told me that you two met in high school."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I was kind of the new kid and he became one of my first friends."

"When did you two start dating?"

"About a month or two after we met. It wasn't like 'I like you, you like me so let's date' kind of experiences. Troy and I had always been close since we first met and we just transitioned into a steady relationship." Gabriella looked at Troy with a soft smile. "We've had our ups and downs, but we went through them together." Troy reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers.

A soft sob reached their ears and they looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"You two remind me of your father and I. So much in love, not seeing anyone else but the other." She choked back a sob. "I miss him so much."

"Mom." Troy got up and sat next to his mother, wrapping his arms around her. It was strange for him to be showing affection to his mother when she barely showed any affection for him growing up, but bad parent or not, she was still his mother. "I know you miss dad. I miss him, too."

She looked at him. "You remind me so much of your father. Same bright blue eyes, same smile that would light up any room."

Gabriella smiled at the family moment in front of her. She was happy to see that Troy had gotten his mother back, but a small part of her was jealous because she would never have that. Her smile faltered a bit and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I just need to use the restroom."

He nodded and stood up, taking Rosalina from her. "You remember where it is, right?"

"I think so."

"Okay." His eyes scanned hers, knowing there was something else.

"I'll be right back," she said, looking at his mother so he wouldn't see the truth behind her eyes. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she sighed and stared at her reflection. She walked up to the sink and continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

A knock came at the door and she jumped. "Babe?" She opened the door and smiled slightly at Troy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just admiring myself in the mirror."

"Since when did you become so vain?"

"I'm not, it's just," she took a breath and turned back to her reflection, "I can actually see myself, see who I was before my life became my own personal hell. I'm not exactly complete yet, but I'm getting there."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know how you feel. Come on. My mom still wants to talk to you."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

He groaned. "I will, but just not today."

"Troy."

"Look, I know you wanted me to tell her today, but I don't think the time is right."

Gabriella sighed and turned around in his arms. "Fine. But you will tell her?"

"Of course." She smiled and pecked his lips before returning to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Own this? yea sure and Ben Barnes is my husband(I wish ;P)_**

**A/N: so as of this Saturday, I will be away for two weeks so no updates until I get back.**

_Chapter 8_

Why did she return? After her previous experience at what was once her home, Gabriella never wanted to go back. But she couldn't leave her sister, especially since Christmas was so close. Walking up to the front door, she rang the bell and awaited for Michelle to answer. When the door did open, Gabriella gasped, seeing the black ring surrounding her sister's left eye.

"Chelle, what happened?"

Michelle shook her head and smiled. "Nothing."

"That black eye doesn't look like nothing." Taking her hand, Gabriella pulled Michelle into the kitchen and reached into the freezer for some ice, dropping the cubes into a dish towel. She watched as Michelle winced from the contact and smiled apologetically. "Now tell me. What happened?"

Michelle sighed. "Dad got a little…_angry_ and he hit me."

"He hit you?"

"But it was an accident, I swear. He apologized right after."

Gabriella sighed. "You swear?"

"I swear."

Nodding, Gabriella pulled her sister in for a hug. "You know I worry for your safety, little sis."

"I know, Gabi, but there's nothing to worry about. Daddy loves me very much."

Pulling back, she stared into her sister's brown eyes, one's that looked much like her own. She couldn't believe a year ago, she hated her sister because of all the things she had done to keep her and Troy apart and now here she was making sure Michelle wasn't trapped in the same hell she had been subjected to for almost six years.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"I know."

"And you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you?" Michelle nodded in response. "So why won't you open up to me?"

"I am."

"Michelle, I know there's more going on here than you want me to believe." She ran her hand through her sister's hair. "I'm your sister and I know that there's something wrong."

"Gabi…I assure you that everything's fine."

Gabriella kissed her sister's forehead and let the conversation drop. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I guess…spending more time with you." Gabriella smiled softly. "I've missed you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "It's been so lonely without you."

She returned the embrace, pulling her closer. "I've missed you, too, Chelle. I'm sorry I left you by yourself."

"It's okay. If you went to college, I guess it'd be the same thing."

Gabriella snorted. "Like dad would let me." She sighed. "He wanted me all to himself. There was no way he would let me go to college. Not when I could stay home and be the good little housewife he wanted me to be."

"But you weren't his wife and you could never be."

"That wouldn't stop dad and you know it. Dad would have kept me home at all costs just so he can have something to fuck morning, noon and night."

"Gabi…" Gabriella looked into her sister's eyes, regret shining in her eyes. "I'm really sorry about what I put you through."

"Chelle, I told you, it's fine. I'm not holding that against you. You're my sister and I forgive you. You may have made my life a little harder last year, but I'm over it. Right now, all I care about is making sure you're okay. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Michelle smiled softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is it possible if I come stay with you and Troy, you know, to spend more time with you and Rose?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course, but I think dad is the one you should be asking, not me."

"I don't think he'd let me. He's been keeping me on a short leash since July."

"I-Is he the reason why you broke up with Eric?"

Michelle nodded. "He is. He didn't want me dating. He said I'm too young."

Gabriella gave her sister a sad smile before a loud vibration startled her. She pulled the phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Brie, Rose is hungry, but you're not here. What do I do?"_

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes. "There's a bottle of breast milk in the fridge. Heat it up, check the temperature and give it to her."

"_How do I check the temperature?"_

"Put a drop on your wrist to see if it's too cold or too hot."

"_Oh, okay. Thanks. Um…how are things going?"_

"They're going okay. Is Rose being good?"

"_Yeah. Aside from crying when she's hungry or wet, she's great."_

She smiled softly. "Okay. Well, I should be back in a little while."

"_Alright. Just make sure you're gone before he gets home."_

"I will. I love you."

"_Love you, too. Bye."_

"Bye." She ended the call and looked at Michelle. "Men are so helpless when they're alone with a child."

Michelle laughed. "So have you two figured out when the wedding will be?"

"Probably next month some time."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still deciding." Michelle nodded. "Well, I should get going."

"Yeah. Dad will probably be home soon."

Hugging her sister one more time, Gabriella headed for the door and left.

-

-

Troy sat in the comfortable recliner with Rosalina sleeping soundly on his chest. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He kissed her forehead and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. The sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears, but he kept his eyes closed. Seconds later, he could feel eyes on him and he grinned.

"It's rude to stare," he said before opening his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself," Gabriella said as she walked over to him. "I wish I had a camera." She sat in his lap and took Rosalina into her arms, holding her close.

Nuzzling his nose against her temple, he kissed her ear, plunging his tongue into each crevice. She moaned quietly and leaned closer to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, now, be good. After all, you do have Rose in your arms."

She turned her head to him, kissing his lips softly. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that? I mean, you are the one sitting in my lap."

She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "There's nothing that I want. I have it all right here."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Same here."

A click followed by a bright light caught their attention and they looked to the doorway to find Amanda standing there with a camera in her hand.

"You two are so cute and that was the perfect family photo."

Gabriella smiled before standing up and walking over to her best friend. "Hey, Manda. What are you doing here?"

"Kelsi called me over. Why? I'm not quite sure yet."

"Oh, thank God, you're both here," Kelsi said as she came down the stairs. "I need your help."

"With?" Gabriella questioned.

"Jason's taking me out and I don't know what to wear."

"Haven't you two been on a date before?"

"Yeah."

"So why do you need our help in picking something to wear?" Amanda asked.

"Because today is our one year anniversary so he's taking me somewhere nice and I have no idea what to wear." She tugged on Amanda's and Gabriella's hand.

"Whoa. Hold on. Let me at least give Rose back to Troy," Gabriella said and walked back into the living room. "I hope Jason comes soon," she mumbled and he laughed.

"I'll come and get you in an hour."

She smiled. "Thanks." She pecked his lips before following Kelsi and Amanda upstairs.

-

-

After an hour, Gabriella was tired of trying to figure out what Kelsi would wear for that night. She didn't understand why Kelsi was so reluctant to wear what was in her closet. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and looked over at Amanda who wore the same look.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella perked up at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey. Um, Rose needs you." He looked at Kelsi. "And Jason said he'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Oh, God," Kelsi said panicking. "I'm not even ready."

Shaking her head, Gabriella stood up and pulled out a baby pink dress from Kelsi's closet. "Here," she said, shoving it into her hands. "Put this on."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't look right in it."

"Kelsi, you'll look fine," Amanda said. "Besides, I don't think Jason cares what you wear. When he looks at you, it's like…" She cut her sentence short, uncertain of what to say next. Her eyes shifted to where Troy stood in the doorway, his blue eyes fixed on Gabriella. "It's like how Troy looks at Gabriella," she said with a soft smile. The two mentioned looked at each other and smiled softly.

Kelsi looked at the couple and grinned. "You're right. We'll never be as cute as them, but he does give me the same look." She gripped the dress in her hand and went into her dresser to get a clean pair of underwear. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes," she said before leaving the room.

"That was exhausting," Amanda said before taking a seat on the bed.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Troy said.

"She shot down every piece of clothing we suggested."

"She just wanted to look hot for her boyfriend."

"I wonder if they're screwing."

"Amanda!" Gabriella gasped.

"What? I just wanna know."

"That's none of our business."

"Not only that, but I did _not_ need the visual of my best friend and my cousin," Troy said, trying to shake the images out of his head.

"Sorry." Sitting up quickly, Amanda looked at Troy. "Where's Rose?"

"In the guest bedroom." She squealed and jolted out of the room. Troy chuckled and shook his head. "She's gonna be a mess when she has her own kid."

Gabriella nodded and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "It's gonna be hard leaving them all when our time here is over."

Sighing, he put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, but we'll always come back to visit."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Because my sister will be stuck here with that monster we call our father. Coming back here will only remind me of that."

He stroked her cheek and kissed her nose. "You can't let this fear take over you."

"I know, but…I can't help it."

"Babe, before we leave, we'll figure this whole thing out. We won't go without knowing that Michelle is truly safe."

She smiled softly and buried her face into his chest. Troy was determined to keep Gabriella from breaking down and the only way to do that was to assure her that Michelle's safety came first, when in fact it was Gabriella's that meant the most to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Ha!_**

**A/N: I'm back guys. two weeks away from my computer was torture. on my travels, I visited both St. George(where they shot HSM 2) and Salt Lake City(where they shot HSM and HSM 3) and let me tell you, both are beautiful places. The name Salt Lake City, however, is very misleading since the lake is actually sixteen miles away from the city. Oh and swimming in it is barely possible. There's more salt in the lake than in the ocean so you'll float instead of sink when you jump in.**

_Chapter 9_

"I'm leaving!" Troy called as he walked towards the door.

"Leaving to go where?" Gabriella asked as she appeared in the living room entry way, holding Rosalina.

"I'm going to see my mom."

"Oh, okay. Make sure you tell her about Rose."

"I will." He walked up to her and pecked her lips before placing a soft kiss on Rosalina's head. "I'll see you later."

"Kay."

On his way to his mother's, he stopped at the park he and his friends had played ball in to see if they were there. Seeing the three of them sitting on the picnic tables at the far corner of the court, he put the car in park and got out, walking up to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Chad asked as they slapped hands. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your family?"

"I'm going to see my mom."

"Oh." Chad gave him a questioning glance. "Then what are you doing here?"

"To give you guys this." He put sixty dollars in each of their hands.

"What's this for?" Jason asked.

"For the day before yesterday." The three gave him and look, still wondering what it was for. Troy chuckled and shook his head. "You'll figure it out," he said before walking back to his car.

The three friends looked at each other, not understanding what the money was for. Zeke looked at the money then at Troy's retreating figure before realization flashed through his mind.

"Oh! Dude! You are one lucky son of a bitch!" he called and Troy flashed him a smile.

Chad and Jason looked at Zeke, wondering what he meant. "What is it for?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say Troy had a _great_ time the other day," he answered with a grin.

"Oh!" Chad and Jason yelled as they remembered the conversation about Troy's hibernating sex-life.

"How was it?" Chad asked.

Troy turned around and put two thumbs up. "Best I've ever had!"

"I knew it!" Jason yelled. "Hey, get back here and tell us the details!"

"Later! I got somewhere to be!" Troy jumped into his car and sped off in the direction of his mother's house.

He had made another stop at the flower shop, buying a dozen roses for her. He missed this side of his mother. He hadn't seen it since he was five, thirteen years without seeing the mother he loved. Walking up to the front door, he rang the bell and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Troy," she said as she opened the door.

"Hi, mom," he said and presented the flowers to her.

"For me?" He nodded. "Oh, Troy, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on in."

He followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

-

-

Christmas shopping. The one kind of shopping where Gabriella had no idea what to buy. Walking into Charlotte Russe, she tried to find something for Sharpay. So far she had been successful in finding something for Taylor and Amanda, all that was left was Sharpay and Kelsi. Kelsi would be easy because Gabriella had seen her room. She knew who Kelsi was by looking at the things that adorned her room. Music was her passion. Music was what she was studying in school. Taylor had been the same way, the contents of her room helping Gabriella figure out what to get her. Amanda had been a different story since she had never seen her room, but Taylor had helped with figuring out what to get the brunette. With Sharpay, she had no one to help her. Gabriella had to go off of what she observed from being around her.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." She turned around and looked upon a familiar face.

She smiled. "Well, if it isn't Ralph Edwards."

"The one and only," he said with a chuckle. "Sharpay told me you and Bolton were back, but I didn't believe her." His hazel eyes looked down and caught sight of the baby in her arms. "And you've brought back something extra."

"This is Rosalina."

"She's a pretty little thing."

"Thank you."

He tickled her chin and watched as she laughed. "How does Troy feel about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone can see that she's not Troy's. It's kind of obvious."

"R-Really? I never noticed."

He nodded. "So how does he feel about her?"

"He knows she's not his and he loves her all the same."

"That's good. So if it's not his, whose is it?"

"I think you already know that answer. You were there that day my sister stupidly shouted it out to the world."

"Your dad's?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Well, at least Troy's not holding that against you."

She smiled softly. "He's a great guy."

Grinning, he ran his finger over Rosalina's cheek. "How's Michelle?"

Gabriella's smile slowly slipped off her face at the mention of her sister. "She seems okay, but I know she's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I know the signs of abuse, I've been through them. She's showing those signs so I have reasons to believe my father's abusing her. I just hope that it only goes that far. I don't know what I'd do if I found out that he was doing more than just that."

"Eric's been worried about her."

"She really likes him. I could tell by the look on her face when she told me our dad made her break up with him. She looked so distressed."

"He likes her, too. So what brings you to the mall?"

"Christmas shopping and I never knew that shopping for Sharpay would be so tiring."

He chuckled. "I know how you feel. She's very…"

"High maintenance?"

"Yeah, that's the word. But, hey, I love her."

"Aww," she gushed and he blushed slightly. "How cute."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I wish there was an easier way to shop for her."

"You and me both," he said with a chuckle.

-

-

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked.

"No. I'm good."

She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with a cup of water and retook her place beside him on the couch. "So where is Gabriella?"

"She went Christmas shopping for her friends."

"That's right, Christmas is in three days. What are you and Gabriella doing?"

"I guess spending Christmas with Aunt Arlene and Uncle Fredric."

"Maybe you could come over."

"I…don't know, mom. I really don't want Dennis to know about Gabriella and Rosalina."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, he made a move on Gabriella once before and I know she wouldn't feel comfortable in the same room as him."

"She's met him?"

"Yeah. She, um, she spent the night here once and Dennis was home."

"Where was I?"

"I think it was the time you had that business trip."

"Did you two…?"

"No. During that time, we hadn't even slept together yet. But, unfortunately, she had to witness Dennis beating the shit out of me."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"So you really don't think she'd want to come over while he's here?"

"I know so."

She sighed. "I really wanted to spend more time with my granddaughter. It's not every day I find out that my son created a beautiful baby girl."

A pang of guilt shot through him as he remembered Gabriella's pleas for him to tell her the truth. "Yeah…mom, there's something you need to know about Rose."

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to tell her the truth, but looking at his mother's face, he knew he couldn't do it. "She, uh, she loves it when you rub her belly, so when I bring her over, you know what makes her happy."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I should get going," he said standing up.

"Okay." She followed suit and wrapped her arms around him. "At least consider coming here for Christmas for maybe just an hour or two. I would really love to have you, Gabriella and Rosalina over."

"Well…"

"And I promise I'll make sure Dennis is on his best behavior," she said, pulling back.

"I'll have to talk it over with Gabriella and I'll call you with our answer."

"Thank you." She hugged him once more before letting him leave.

Troy climbed into the driver's seat and sat there, thinking over what he just avoided. He should have told his mother the truth about Rose, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He knew Gabriella would be mad that he didn't tell her. Sighing, he started up the car and drove away.

"I'm back!" he called as he walked through the door. "Brie! Kels!"

"We're in the kitchen."

He walked into the kitchen and smiled, seeing his cousin and his fiancée working together to make something. "What are you two doing?"

"Baking cookies," Kelsi said.

He picked up one that was already done and began munching on it "Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What? It was done and I was hungry."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So how was visiting your mom?"

"It was good. She wants us to spend Christmas with her."

"What?" She nearly dropped the spoon in her hand. "Spend Christmas with her and…your _step-father_?" He nodded. "No, I can't. I just can't be in the same room as him."

"Brie…"

"Don't try to persuade me, Troy. Remember the last time I was alone in a room with him? He tried to make a pass on me. I'm not going through that again."

"You won't be alone. You'll be with me and my mom. Besides, she said that she'll make sure he behaves." He moved up behind her. "She doesn't even care if we only stay for an hour or so, she just wants to spend more time with her granddaughter and her future daughter-in-law."

Gabriella sighed before nodding. "Fine, but if he makes a move on me, I'm leaving."

He kissed her temple. "Thank you."

She nodded. "So did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About Rose."

He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to disappoint her either. "Yeah."

"And?"

"She's fine with it."

Gabriella smiled and turned around in his arms. "I'm glad."

"Me too." He kissed her and pulled her closer.

Kelsi cleared her throat and they broke apart. "I'd really appreciate it if you two didn't start a make-out session in front of me."

"Sorry." From upstairs, Rosalina began to cry and Gabriella moved to go get her, but he stopped her. "I got her. You finish this."

She smiled. "Kay." She kissed him before letting him go upstairs.

He walked into the guest room, now dubbed his and Gabriella's room, and walked over to Rosalina's temporary crib, picking her up. "Hey, baby girl." He held her against his shoulder, cuddling her and checking to see if she was wet. "Well, you're not wet. Are you hungry, is that it?"

He grabbed the bottle that sat on the dresser and brought it to her lips. Watching her suckle the nipple of the bottle, Troy glowed with pride at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. This was his daughter no matter what anyone else had to say. He loved her more than anything, well except for her mother, of course. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, continuing to stare at her. From the doorway, Gabriella watched with her own smile playing on her lips. Shaking her head, she went back downstairs to continue to help Kelsi with the cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Ha!_**

**A/N: Uh...I don't even know why I have this up. lol.**

_Chapter 10_

"You sure you're gonna be okay going by yourself?" Troy asked as he walked Gabriella to the door.

"I'm sure. All I'm doing to going pick up Michelle. Besides, my dad's in South Dakota for the holidays, so I'm safe." She turned to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a few."

"Kay. Be careful."

She smiled before walking out of the house. Minutes later, she found herself sitting in front of her old house, staring at it. She knew her father wasn't home, but she couldn't bring herself to walk up to the front door and knock. Sighing, she climbed out of the car and walked up the pathway. Raising her fist, she knocked gently on the door and waited. Michelle opened the door moments later and hugged her sister tightly.

"I knew you'd keep your word."

Gabriella laughed lightly. "Of course I would, Chelle. Besides, spending Christmas alone is no fun." She pulled back and put her hand on the side of her sister's face. "Are you packed and ready?" Michelle nodded. "Okay, then, let's go."

Michelle grabbed her things and walked to the car as Gabriella closed the door behind her.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Michelle said as she put her bags in the trunk. "We haven't spent Christmas together since…well since before mom died."

Gabriella smiled sadly and nodded. After their mother died and their father shunned her, Gabriella had been forced to spend Christmas alone while her sister went with him to visit family. It was just another chapter in the life she lived before meeting Troy. Thinking about him put a true smile on her face.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the Nielsen household and get her settled into another guest room. By that time, Michelle was more excited than Gabriella had ever seen her. It sent a warm feeling through her heart to see her sister happy. She always wanted her to be happy, even when they were fighting over Troy, but Gabriella needed him more than Michelle ever did.

"Looks like she's gotten into the Christmas spirit," Troy said as he came up behind Gabriella, who was watching Michelle play with Rosalina.

She nodded in agreement. "Looks like she has." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Gabriella continued to stare at her sister as she played with the tiny baby, a smile on her face. Suddenly, she couldn't look anymore and she pulled herself from Troy's grasp, walking away from the scene.

"Brie?" He followed behind her and grabbed her arm. "Brie, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," she said lowly.

He sighed and brought his hand to her cheek. "You can't keep letting this get to you. Yes, Rose is your sister, but she's also your daughter. She's your baby girl. If you keep thinking about who fathered her, then you're going to tear yourself apart."

"I can't help it. I just…I still wish she was yours."

"And so do I. But you know what? The next one will be."

She smiled softly. "Next one? You want to have another?"

"Of course I do." He cupped the bottom of her head where her neck started. "I want to have as many kids as possible with you."

"You do know my limit is four?"

He chuckled. "Now I do." She grinned and bit her lip. "Look, I love Rose as if she were my own and I will continue to, but I need you to do the same. Can you do that for me?" She nodded. "Good." He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I love you."

She gave him a small smile and reached up to grasp his wrist. "I love you, too." He pecked her lips once more before the sound of Rosalina's shrill cries broke them up. "I think she's hungry."

He nodded and she went to go get the small child.

-

-

"How does it feel?" Michelle asked as she watched her sister breastfeed Rosalina.

"How does what feel?"

"Having a child."

Gabriella smiled softly and looked down at her precious daughter. "Well, labor hurts like a bitch, but after the doctors put your baby in your arms, it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Michelle smiled and took Rosalina's small hand in hers. "It's hard to believe we were once this small."

"Yeah, it is," she said with a giggle.

"Gabi?"

"Hm."

Michelle leaned back in her seat and tucked her legs under her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Remember last year when I…" she cleared her throat, "when Samantha tricked Troy into sleeping with me?"

Gabriella's brown eyes darkened. "I wish I didn't, but yeah. What about it?"

"W-Would it have been better if I had just waited until I was with someone who actually cared about me."

She looked over at her sister who had her head down. "What do you mean?"

"Well…that was my first time and it wasn't very…enjoyable."

Her eyes softened, feeling sorry for Michelle. Gabriella knew how it felt to lose her virginity in a situation where the guy doesn't make the experience a memorable one. Her father had been rough with her when he took hers, not caring that it hurt. Michelle had experienced it the same way, except Troy had been drunk and didn't think. If he had been sober…well he wouldn't have had sex with Michelle in the first place, but if it had been Gabriella then he would have been gentle, like he was when they had their first time together.

"It probably would have been. He probably would have been gentle with you; gone slow. He probably would have held you like you were fragile; like you would break any second. And then when it was over, he would have looked at you like you were the only girl in the world."

Michelle stared at her sister in awe. She knew that her father had forcefully taken Gabriella's virginity and hadn't been gentle at all. Michelle would know, she was right next door when it happened and heard her sister painful screams echo through the house.

"Gabi…I know that dad wasn't gentle so how…"

"Troy," she answered before Michelle could finish asking her question. "Even though I wasn't a virgin, he acted as if I were; asking me if I was ready, treating me like a porcelain doll, going slow and being gentle."

"He's amazing. I hope you know that."

She looked at Michelle, a soft smile on her face. "I do and I thank God for him every day."

"I hope I find a guy just like him."

"I hope so, too. You need someone who will treat you right."

As the two continued their conversation, neither saw the blue eyed man standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his face. He watched them for a few more minutes before leaving the two sisters alone.

-

-

"So are you gonna give us the details or what?" Jason asked as the four friends sat in Kelsi's backyard, plastic cups with soda mixed in with a little vodka in their hands.

"Well…" Troy started before taking a sip of his drink. "After I came home from playing two on two with you guys, I noticed that there was no one around so I went to look for them. I searched the entire house before making my way to our room, and when I asked myself where everyone was, she appears from behind the door with a bathrobe on saying that we were alone."

"And…" The three guys sat on the edge of their seats waiting for the story to continue, wanting to know what happened next.

"And she dropped her robe and I nearly came in my shorts once I saw that she was naked underneath."

"And..."

"And? There's no way I'm telling you how I fucked my fiancée."

"Oh come on."

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Let's just say that if doors could talk, the one in our room would be in pain right now."

"Holy shit!" Chad cursed. "You screwed her against a door."

"Shut up! I shouldn't have even told you that much. Gabriella doesn't need to know that I talk about our sex life."

"Oh, she doesn't, does she?"

_Shit_. He turned his head and found her standing behind him with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Brie," he said with a smile.

"Haga no usted osa fingir como usted es inocente. Dios, usted es un asno tan desconsderado. Yo joder le odia!"(Don't you dare pretend like you're innocent. God, you're such an inconsiderate ass. I fucking hate you!) she screamed before storming off.

"Babe! Baby, wait." He followed behind her and chased her until they reached the front door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

"No, Troy, not okay. How is talking about what we do in the bedroom okay for you to talk about with your friends? That's private."

"I know. I'm stupid. Alright?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"But I'm sorry. I promise I'll never talk about our sex life ever again."

"You better not or you can kiss it goodbye."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I would. Oh, I so would."

He quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "There's no way you could do that."

"Oh? And why not?"

He leaned in close to her ear. "Because you know I'm irresistible. All I have to do is touch you the right way," he put his hand on the curve of her lower back, "or kiss you the right way," he placed his lips just below her ear and listened to her breath hitch, "and I can have you writhing underneath me in seconds." He pulled her closer and began suckling on the skin of her neck. "And I know you don't hate me."

"You…you understood that?"

He shook his head and moved to look her in the eyes. "Just the last part." Tilting his head, he captured her lips and placed his hand on the underside of her ass, squeezing it.

She squealed and laughed. He joined in, chuckling against her lips. The two continued to make out until someone cleared their throat.

"Um, excuse me, but can you cut all the PDA." Gabriella turned her head, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Chelle."

"It's okay, but just be lucky Rose is only a baby. I don't think she'd want to see this."

"We try not to do stuff like this in front of her, even though she is a baby," Troy said.

"Good. Prepare for the future," Kelsi said coming out of the kitchen. "So, who's up for pizza?"


	11. Chapter 11

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: yeah, sure...that'll be the day_**

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story, but like I said on 'In Another Life' and 'Learning To Fall'(which by the way is complete ^_^), writer's block sucks majorly. This chapter is basically filler. The real drama starts in the next chapter. I know, it's early for Christmas, but that's the time period in which this story takes place...and I'm silently hoping that it'll help pass the time until Christmas(my favorite holiday). I am officialy without any betas which is sad. Three of them have completely disappeared and the other is busy with university so... :(**

_Chapter 11_

Music resounded through the house as Kelsi and Gabriella decorated the living room. It wasn't anything big, it was just last minute stuff. Most of the house had been dressed days before Troy and Gabriella arrived, but the tree stood barren, so today was the day that they would decorate the tree. When she was a child, Gabriella used to love putting the lights and ornaments on the branches. She thought that was the best part about the decorating process.

"Sorry that the tree is the only thing we have to do," Kelsi said as she walked into the living room with a box of ornaments.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. I like decorating the tree anyway. I think it's the best part."

Kelsi grinned and put down the box. "So you ready?"

"Ready," she said with a nod of her head.

As the two girls began decorating the barren tree, Kelsi's mother walked in and put on Christmas music to get the mood going. Gabriella hummed softly to the sound of 'Silent Night' as it flowed from the speakers. Her body swayed as she placed a glass ornament on the tree. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist, she smiled and leaned into the body behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Troy asked, his mouth close to her ear.

"Very much."

He chuckled and took the snowflake shaped ornament out of her hand. She watched as he placed it on a high branch that her height didn't allow her to reach. She turned to him and smiled gratefully at him.

"You're welcome," he said before kissing her.

Rosalina's shrill cry resounded above the music and both Troy and Gabriella turned.

"I got her!" Michelle called as she ascended the stairs.

"If she's wet, can you change her for me?"

"Sure!"

Remembering something, he turned back to Gabriella and kissed her temple. "I should go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Nowhere special, there's just one last thing I have to get before tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Can't I know?"

"Nope." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. He chuckled and kissed her. "I'm not telling you so stop pouting."

"Fine," she said, sighing in defeat.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Don't take too long."

He smiled. "I won't."

Kissing her once more, he grabbed his car keys and left the house. He knew what he was getting and knew who it was for, he just wasn't sure how she would react to it. Pulling into the parking lot of the mall minutes later, he made his way to the jewelry store and smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Bolton."

"Same here, Henry. Are they finished?"

Henry nodded and walked to the back room, returning minutes later with two small boxes in his hand. Setting them on the counter, he opened the first one, showing the piece of jewelry to Troy. Inside, lay a gold locket with a rose engraving on it, a special present for his special little girl. Grabbing the second box, Troy smiled softly as he pried it open, his eyes setting on a white gold princess cut diamond ring. This was the engagement ring he never got Gabriella. He thought how perfect it would be to propose properly to her. He wanted to do it in front of his mother, to show her that he had made a life for himself, a life that she could be proud of him for.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked as he closed the box, placing both in his pocket.

"Let's see…from what you paid me earlier, I say…four hundred."

Troy nodded and took out his wallet. "You take debit?"

"Yeah."

Troy handed him his debit card and waited. After the ring and locket was paid for, Troy decided to stop at a flower store, picking up two pots of red and white poinsettias. When he arrived back at his aunt and uncles house, he found that the tree was fully decorated and his fiancée and cousin were dancing to an upbeat Christmas song. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched with amusement as they continued to sway to the music, unaware of audience they had. Finally, Gabriella looked up and spotted Troy staring at her. Smiling shyly, she walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him into the living room. He began dancing alongside her, twirling in her his arms.

"So where did you go?" she asked.

He grinned and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Aw, come on. Just tell me."

He pecked her lips. "No." Pulling away from her, he walked over to the two bags that held the Christmas flowers and showed it to her.

"Those are beautiful."

"Yeah, I thought they could liven up the house a bit."

She nodded and took one pot from him, admiring the group of red flowers. "You only got the red ones?"

"Nope, I got the white ones, too," he said pulling the others from the bag.

"Where should we put them?" she asked before turning to Kelsi. "Kels, where do you think we should put these?"

Kelsi stopped dancing and turned to Gabriella. "Um…how about we put the red ones on the dining room table and then put the white ones in the middle of the island in the kitchen."

"Good idea." Retreating to the dining room, Gabriella placed the red poinsettias in the middle of the dining room table while Troy placed the white ones in the kitchen.

"Oh, Troy," Mrs. Nielsen said before he could leave the kitchen.

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Can you tell everyone that lunch is ready?"

"Sure." He walked into the living room where everyone now occupied. "Lunch is ready," he said and everyone stood from their seats, following him into the dining room.

Lunch was full with conversation between the six people. Troy, however, spent most of his time watching Gabriella as she spoke with Michelle. A single question remained on his mind since they had first gone to visit Michelle and it had yet to be answered. He knew he should just ask her, but he didn't want to ruin her mood. She seemed to be happier now that Michelle was close by and out of harm's way. He didn't want her smile to fade away. So, he let the question remain in the back of his mind, continually nagging at him.

"Troy?"

Too involved in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Kelsi was speaking to him. He shook his head and looked over at his cousin, ignoring the confused looks he was getting.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Um, are you and Gabriella still going to visit your Mom tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would take some cookies over with you," his aunt said and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

He looked over at Gabriella who had her gaze on her food. He knew she still wasn't all for the idea of going over to see his mother when his step father would be in the same room, but she was doing it for him. He reached over for her hand and laced their fingers. She looked up and into his eyes, smiling softly.

-

-

Staring at the child in her arms, Gabriella smiled lovingly at the beautiful baby girl. She hummed softly as she attempted to put her down for the night. Minutes later, Troy walked in and grinned. She smiled at him and he walked up to her, embracing her as she held Rosalina.

"Trying to get her to fall asleep?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah. She's been fussy for the past hour, fighting sleep."

He touched the top of her head. "I guess I should give her her present."

Gabriella looked up at him, confusion passing across her face. "You got her a present."

He nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I couldn't not get her a present." He opened the box and she gasped.

"Troy, it's beautiful."

He took out the necklace and latched it around Rosalina's neck. "I had it specially engraved just for her."

Gabriella reached for the locket and turned it over, smiling softly. "Daddy's little girl."

He nodded. "Because she is and always will be."

She turned to him. "That is so sweet."

"I had to get her something for her first Christmas."

"Don't you think it's a little soon though for jewelry?"

He shrugged. "If she starts getting fussy with it, we can always take it off until she gets a little older."

"Sounds like a plan."

He looked at Rosalina. "I think she's asleep."

Gabriella turned her eyes back to the baby and noticed her soft breathing. She walked over to the crib and gently placed her inside, tucking her in. She caressed Rosalina's cheek and moved away from the sleeping child.

"Brie." She looked at him. "I know that you're not all for spending time with my Mom while my Stepfather is there, but…thank you for agreeing to it. This is the first time in a long time that I'll be spending Christmas with my Mom and I'm glad that you're gonna be there as well."

She smiled softly and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "You're welcome."

He brought her into his arms and held her close. "You're the best thing that's happened to me." He whispered as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

She returned the embrace and rubbed his back. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she whispered.

He nodded and let her go, watching as she walked out the room. Once he knew she was gone, he took the second box out of his pocket and walked over to the bedside table. He opened the box to look at the ring inside and grinned before setting it inside the draw. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Walking over to Rosalina's crib, he leant over the side and took her small hand in his, rubbing her palm softly with his thumb.

"Soon, Rose, our little family will be complete and it'll be just you, me and your beautiful Mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: no._**

**A/N: sorry for the wait guys. I'm still working on _Just One Bite _so I have no idea when I'll get that out.**

_Chapter 12_

Staring at her reflection, Gabriella bit her bottom lip in nervousness. Christmas day had come and that meant spending the day with those she cared for most and with one person that she never wanted to meet again. Even if they would only be there for an hour or two, she still didn't want to. But she told Troy she would go, so there was no going back on her word.

"Gabi," Michelle said as she stuck her head into the room.

Gabriella smiled and turned around. "Hey, Chelle. What's up?"

"Troy wants to know if you're ready to go."

She rolled her eyes. "If he wanted to know, why didn't he come up and ask me himself?"

"Because he said he didn't want to come up here and find that you changed your mind and then start yelling at him."

Shaking her head. "Coward," she said with a smile. Grabbing her purse, she walked over to her sister and linked her arm in hers. "I'm so glad you're coming with. I don't think I'd be able to do this alone."

"Anything to help you out."

Making their way downstairs, the sisters met up with Troy who held Rosalina in her car seat. Gabriella smiled lovingly at him before tickling the bottom of Rosalina's chin, making her coo.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at his fiancée and her sister.

"Yeah."

He handed Rosalina to Gabriella and held the door open for them. Michelle quickly ran into the kitchen to grab the cookies, returning minutes later. She followed her sister out to the car and hopped into the backseat.

"Can you help me with this?" Gabriella asked as she tried to fix the car seat into the base.

"Sure," Michelle said before helping her sister.

Once Rosalina was safely strapped in, Gabriella took her place up front and buckled her seatbelt. Troy pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way to his mother's house.

-

-

Holding Rosalina close, Gabriella tried not to think about seeing the man she watched beat the crap out of Troy. It took everything in her not to turn around and run. Feeling a hand on her waist, she looked over into Troy's blue eyes and smiled softly. He smiled back and kissed her forehead before ringing the doorbell. His mother came to the door and grinned at the sight of her son.

"I'm so glad you could come."

"I promised I would."

She nodded before holding the door open. "Please come in." Troy allowed Michelle and Gabriella to walk in before him, following close behind. "It's so nice to see you again, Gabriella."

"It's nice to see you, too."

"Mom, this is Gabriella's sister, Michelle."

Rachel smiled and shook hands with Michelle. "So nice to meet you."

"You, too," Michelle said with a smile.

Following Rachel into the living room, two of the four people could feel their body tense. Gabriella moved closer to Troy upon seeing his stepfather sitting in the arm chair, his eyes on them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prodigal son," Dennis commented.

"Dennis, be nice," Rachel said. "Please have a seat."

Hesitantly, Gabriella sat down next to her sister, wishing to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Oh, yeah, Auntie said to give these to you," Troy said, taking the cookies from Michelle's hands and giving it to his mother.

Rachel smiled. "Arlene always made the best cookies. Better than anything I could ever cook."

Dennis scoffed. "Got that right," he said under his breath.

"Oh, hush, you."

Troy turned his eyes to his stepfather and the two began staring each other down. Sensing the tension, Rachel tried to strike up conversation, hoping to distract the two men.

"So, Troy, have you and Gabriella decided on a date yet?"

Breaking from his staring contest, he looked at his mother and shook his head. "No, not yet. We're hoping to before next month."

"That's good. I can only imagine what Gabriella will look like in her dress. Have you picked out one?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found one a few days ago." Gabriella could feel eyes that weren't Troy's roaming her body and she reluctantly looked over at Troy's stepfather.

He grinned and she looked away, her body tensing. Sensing her mother's discomfort, Rosalina began to fuss and Gabriella rocked her, trying to get her to quiet down.

"What's that?" Dennis asked.

"_She_ is my daughter," Troy answered, his blue eyes dark.

"Daughter?"

"Yes. My _daughter_."

Gabriella stood up and grabbed the diaper bag. "I think she needs to be changed."

Troy nodded. "You can use my room if you want."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

She made her way towards Troy's old room and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Setting a blanket on top of the comforter, she placed Rosalina down and unbuttoned her jumpsuit.

"Hm. You're not wet. You must be hungry. Is that it baby girl? Are you hungry?" Gabriella buttoned her back up before sitting on the bed, bringing her into her arms. Lifting her shirt, she brought Rosalina close to her nipple and watched her began to suckle urgently. She chuckled. "So you were hungry."

Humming to herself, she failed to hear the door open until the sound of it closing caught her attention. She looked up and fear crept up her spine.

"What do you want?"

"What my bastard of a stepson is getting; you…" his eyes raked over her body before stopping at her exposed breast that was feeding the small child, "all of you."

"Get out."

He chuckled. "You can't tell me to get out of my own house."

He started walking towards her and she stood up, moving away from him. "Stay away from me."

"I only want to see my granddaughter."

"She's not your granddaughter. You're not Troy's father."

"Of course I am."

"No…you're not." She quickly moved towards the door, but he stopped her before she had a chance to open it. He pushed her against the wall and stared down at the baby in her arms, though he was really eyeing her breast that was still showing from underneath her shirt. He finally turned his eyes to Rosalina and frowned.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

"W-What is?"

He looked up into her eyes, a sadistic smile on his face. "This baby looks nothing like him."

"O-Of course it does."

"You can't lie to me." He brushed his hand over her cheek and she quickly moved her head away.

"Get away from me."

"Or you'll what scream? I dare you." He looked back at Rosalina. "I wonder if his Mother knows."

"Yes, she knows, he told her."

"Oh really? Well, let's just find that out." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Let me go!"

When they entered the living room, Troy immediately stood and glared at his stepfather. Dennis paid no mind to the looks his stepson was sending him, his focus was more on his wife.

"Get your hands off of her!" Troy growled.

Ignoring him, Dennis smiled at Rachel. "So, sweetheart, did your son tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, confusion spreading across her face.

"That the girl isn't his."

Troy's body immediately went rigid. Gabriella looked between him and his mother, her own confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby isn't his. She's someone else's."

Rachel looked at Troy, her eyes wide. "Is this true?" He didn't look at his mother. She stalked up to him and took his chin in her hand, turning his head. "Troy, is this true?"

He sighed and nodded. "It is."

"Why?" she asked, dropping her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I'm sorry, I just…"

She put up her hand and shook her head. Without another word, she left the living room and stalked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Dennis chuckled before letting Gabriella go.

"Looks like you've disappointed your Mother."

Troy growled. "_You_." He walked up to his stepfather. "You ruined everything."

"I ruined everything?" He laughed. "You did that yourself."

Shaking his head, Troy walked past him. "I gotta go talk to her."

"I think you have more important issues to take care of." Dennis said, motioning to Gabriella who sat on the couch, staring down at Rosalina.

"Fuck," he cursed and walked over, sitting beside her. "Brie."

She looked up at him, her eyes telling him how angry she was. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't…I didn't mean to."

"Bullshit." She stood up.

"Brie…"

"_Don't_ talk to me." She walked towards the door and pried it open. Michelle followed, though she wasn't sure what was going on.

Troy sighed and stood up, following the two girls. He glared at Dennis, who just laughed in return.

"Like I said, I didn't ruin anything, that was all you."

Shaking his head, Troy knew he was right. If had just told his mother, if he hadn't lied to Gabriella, he wouldn't have them both mad at him. He ruined everything with no help from anyone. Climbing into the car, he looked over at Gabriella. She refused to look at him.

"Brie…I'm so…"

"Can we just go?"

He sighed and nodded, pulling out of the driveway. When they arrived, Gabriella took no time in getting inside, leaving Michelle to grab Rosalina out of her car seat. Troy quickly followed behind, wanting to explain himself to her. When he reached their room, he found the door closed and knocked softly.

"Brie, can we talk?"

"Go. Away."

"Come on, babe, let me explain."

The door opened and he was met by her furious face. "You should have explained two days ago when you first lied to me."

"I didn't mean to lie to you," he said exasperatedly.

"That's total bullshit, Troy." He looked down. "You looked me straight in the face and lied to me. You didn't have to, but you did."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell her? Why did you keep the truth from her?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint her. For the first time in a long time, my Mom's been proud of me. Do you really think I would want to ruin that?"

"But you didn't have to lie to me about it! You could have told me."

"You were so determined to have me tell her. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me the truth. Isn't that what our whole relationship is based off of? Honesty?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You know what, just…forget it. Apparently you don't love me enough to be honest with me."

"Gabriella, you know that is not true."

"Isn't it? I mean…out of all the things to lie about, why would you lie about this? You sleeping with my sister was a much bigger thing to lie about, but you actually wanted to be truthful to me. You not telling your Mother about Rose should not have been something you needed to hide from me. I would have understood if you would have just explained yourself."

"I did."

"When?"

"The day I introduced you to her."

"No, you told me that you didn't want to tell her _yet_, meaning that you were, indeed, going to tell her."

He shook his head, his anger getting the best of him. "Well, what the fuck did you want me to do? You constantly nagged me about telling her and, truthfully, I was going to tell her, but I didn't. All I ever heard from you was 'did you tell her?' 'are you going to tell her?' It annoyed the fuck out of me, but I didn't say anything. I lied because I was tired of you asking the same damn questions over and over again."

"I-I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't. You never fucking do. God. No wonder why your Dad hates you. You can be so annoying and such a bitch."

Seeing the shock on her face, he finally realized what had come out of his mouth.

"Brie…I-I didn't…I didn't mean…"

She slammed the door on his face and crossed the room to the bed. He knocked furiously on the door, begging her to open it, but she refused to. Her entire body was in shock from his words, never imaging that they could come from him; that he would ever say that to her.

"Gabriella, open to door please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He stared at the closed door, demanding that it opened, but there was no such luck. He didn't mean the words he said, they just slipped out without him realizing it. Sighing, he leaned his head on the door and knocked once more.

"Come on, Brie, open the door."

When he received no answer, he pushed away from the door and went downstairs. What had he done? He just insulted the only woman who would hold his heart. How could he be so stupid and let his anger get the best of him? He hoped that she would forgive him. He needed her to forgive him. His life was nothing before her and his life would be nothing without her.


	13. Chapter 13

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

**A/N: This is not a happy chapter, guys. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers.**

_Chapter 13_

He was worried. It had been almost forty-eight hours since he last saw his fiancée—if he could still call her that—and it made him anxious. Was she eating at all? Was she still feeding Rosaline? All this and more ran through his head as he sat at the island, staring at the marble counter top. He needed to talk to her. They needed to get through this. He hadn't meant what he said, he just let his anger get the better of him. He never wanted to upset her and he never wanted to insult her. She was his heart and soul. His whole world revolved around her.

"Hey." He turned his head and smiled softly at Michelle.

"Hey."

She crossed over to him and took a seat beside him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just…I wish I knew if she was alright?"

"She's fine. Don't worry."

"Why won't she come out so we can talk this over?"

"Truthfully," she said with a sigh, "in her words, she doesn't want to deal with your bullshit."

"What? My bullshit?"

"Yes, your bullshit." Troy turned his head and stared upon the form of his fiancée. She stared back, her brown eyes hard and unfeeling.

"I…" She held up her hand to halt him from speaking further.

"I don't wanna hear it," she said and crossed to the fridge.

"Brie, please, can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She pulled a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

"Goddamn it, Gabriella, what do you want from me? I've said 'sorry' a thousand times already. What else can I possibly do?"

She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "Say it…and mean it." Without another word, she moved past him and headed back upstairs.

Troy stared blankly at the spot where she once stood. She didn't believe him. How could she not? After all they've been through, how could she not…? He clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't take anymore of this. If she couldn't see that he was truly sorry for what he said to her, then—. Without any warning, he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Michelle followed behind, confused and worried.

"Troy, where are you going?" she asked but received no response.

She watched as he got into his car and drove away. Seconds later she heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs and she turned, her eyes immediately going to those of her sister. She could see the questions going through her head.

"Where's he going?" Kelsi asked.

"I-I don't know. He didn't say."

"D-Did he say if he was coming back?" Gabriella asked.

Michelle shook her head and watched as her sister broke in front of her. Gabriella took a seat on the stairs and placed her head in her hands. She tried hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Once the first tear fell, the others were soon to follow.

"This is my fault."

"No it's not," Kelsi said, sitting beside her. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I would have just forgiven him, he wouldn't have run off."

"Gabriella, he probably just needed to think. Just give him a few hours. I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

Michelle sat on the other side of her sister and held her. She knew, despite her hostility, Gabriella was still madly in love with Troy. He was her world. Gabriella was just angry because of what he said, She would have broke by the next day and forgiven him. She didn't expect him to run off.

"He'll be back, Gabi," Michelle whispered. "You'll see."

-

-

Gabriella stared up at the ceiling, sleep failing to find her. The sound of Rosalina's shrill cries broke her out of her trance and she stood, crossing over to the crib. She lifted the crying baby up and into her arms, rocking her gently to quiet her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Rosalina fussed and cried, wanting something that wasn't there. "You miss Daddy, don't you?" Gabriella asked her quietly. As if knowing Troy was being talked about, Rosalina quieted down and stared up at her mother. Gabriella smiled softly. "I miss him, too."

She kissed the top of the baby's head before placing her back into the crib. Getting back into bed, Gabriella stared at the empty space beside her with a heavy heart. It had been close to a week since Troy had left. He hadn't called to say if he was okay and he didn't answer if Kelsi tried to contact him. Even when the gang had visited, they noticed their friend's absence especially since Gabriella refused to leave their room. Chad tried to call him, but, again, he hadn't answered. It was as if he was avoiding everyone. Both she and Rosalina had lost sleep because of his vacant presence in the house. Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyes and let sleep take her to her dreams where everything was right again.

-

-

"Where is she?!"

Her eyes flew open at the loud voice that resounded through the house. She could hear commotion going on downstairs, but her head was still waking from sleep so she couldn't make out what exactly was happening. Suddenly the door to her room opened and in popped Kelsi's head.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"What's going on?"

"Um…your Father's back early."

She was fully awake now. "Shit." She got out of bed and followed Kelsi downstairs. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her Father towering over Michelle while she cowered in fear. "Leave her alone."

His eyes lifted to his eldest daughter. "You have no right kidnapping Michelle."

"She's my sister, I have every right and I didn't kidnap her."

"So you're saying that she left the house on her own free will?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. How did you find us anyway?"

"Got a call from an old friend. You remember Dennis Benson, right?" She nodded. That was Troy's step-father. "Well, he called me and asked me if I knew my eldest daughter was back in town with his step-son. Of course I said 'yes' and then he asked me if I knew that my youngest daughter was with him. When I told him no, he told me where to find you. So I came back." He looked at Michelle. "And she's coming home, _now_."

He pulled her out the door and Gabriella could do nothing but sit and watch. She couldn't let him take her sister, but what was there for her to do. She was helpless against him and it's not like Troy was around to help. When she heard his car pull off, she collapsed on the floor and begun to cry. Kelsi ran over to her and tried to comfort her the best way she could, but it was no use. The only one who could comfort her was nowhere to be found.

Gabriella ran back up to the bedroom and locked herself in. She didn't want to be around anyone else except for Rosalina, who slept through the whole ordeal downstairs. She lifted the tiny baby out of her crib and held her in her arms. As she stared down at her daughter, tears began to fall from her eyes. Rosalina was the only part of her family she still had.

"What am I gonna do, Rose?"

She sat on the bed and continued to watch Rosalina sleep. Sighing, she moved to the headboard and leant her back against it, her eyes still on the baby. She needed to figure out what to do about Michelle…about Troy. Reaching for her phone, she quickly dialed Troy's number. It rang and it rang until the voicemail picked up.

"_Hey, it's Troy. I can't answer the phone right now so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can."_

"Troy…it's me. I know I'm the reason why you left and I know you probably don't wanna talk to me right now, but…I'm scared. Please, call me. I need to know if you're okay. Bye."

She ended the call and looked at her phone. She wanted it to ring; she needed it to. When it didn't, she threw it onto the comforter and stood up. Placing Rosalina back in her crib, she dressed and slipped on her shoes before heading downstairs.

"Kelsi," she said when she found the brunette in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Rose for a little while?"

"Um…sure, but where are you going?"

"I have to do something. It won't take long though."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Oh, and can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah." She handed her the keys.

"Thank you."

Gabriella left the house with one destination in mind. Minutes later, she found herself sitting outside of the place that held so many bad memories; her old house. Getting out of the car, she walked up to the front door and knocked. When it opened, fear spread through her as she came face to face with her father.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"I know what you're doing to her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you're abusing Michelle."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

She took a deep breath, not believing what she was about to say. "If I come back…will you leave her alone?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"No, not maybe. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "That's all I needed to know."

She turned and walked to the car without looking back. Questions ran through her head. How could she do this to herself? She left to get away from him, how could she even think about going back? It's to protect Michelle, she thought as she sat at the wheel. Michelle deserves a normal life. She always had a normal life before Gabriella left. As the older sibling, it was Gabriella's duty to protect her sister from all things bad, even if it was their own father.

-

-

"You can't be serious?" Kelsi asked as they sat at the island.

Gabriella had just told Kelsi her plans to keep Michelle safe. Of course, the brunette didn't approve. Kelsi didn't want Gabriella to go back and have to be subjected to her father's will.

"I am serious, Kels."

"But…but why?"

"Because Michelle is my sister." She sighed. "I should have never left in the first place, but I did and now she's paying the price."

"Going back isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes, it will. He'll stop abusing her and let her live her life normally."

"And what about you? You won't be able to. And what are gonna do about Rose?"

She hadn't thought about her daughter. What would she do about Rose? Would she leave her here or take her with her?

"She needs her Mother, Gabriella," Kelsi said as if reading her thoughts. "You have to stay here…for her."

As if on cue, Rosalina's shrill cries broke through the silence of the house. Gabriella ran upstairs and lifted her out of her crib. Sitting on the bed, she lifted her shirt and her bra and began feeding the hungry baby. Staring down at her daughter, she knew Kelsi was right. She couldn't leave Rosalina. It was bad enough Troy was M.I.A., Rosalina didn't need her own mother leaving her behind. After she was finished, Gabriella fixed her shirt and laid Rosalina down on the bed. She had to make up her mind. Was she going to go back to her father or was she going to stay with Rose?

-

-

Troy stepped out of the car and stared at the house in front of him. After receiving Gabriella's message, he hurried home as fast as he could. He hadn't meant to worry her or anyone else, he just needed time to think. Walking through the front door, he noticed there was no one around.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Troy?" Kelsi bounded down the stairs and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey, Kelsi."

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

His face twisted in confusion and he pulled back slightly. "Sorry about what?"

"I tried to get her to stay…but she wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

Kelsi looked up into her cousin's blue eyes. "Gabriella's gone."

"What?" He ran past her and up to their bedroom. His heart stopped when he found no trace of his fiancée…or his daughter.

"Troy…"

"Where did they go?" he asked, turning to his cousin.

"She…the only way to keep Michelle safe was to go back to him…and that's what she did."

"But…Rose…?"

"She took her with her. She knew she couldn't leave her behind since you weren't around."

"Fuck!" He punched the wall next to him and pain shot through his hand and forearm, but he didn't care. He lost the two people that meant the most to him. No pain was worse than the one that was throbbing throughout his heart. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his and attempted to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Kelsi placed a hand on his shoulder, though she knew there was nothing she could do to comfort him.


	14. Chapter 14

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: not mine_**

**A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews :)**

_Chapter 14_

She was crying. It was coming in rather faintly, but she could still hear it. Rosalina was crying…for_ her_.

Gabriella wanted to tend to her child, but every muscle in her body protested any movement. Her night had been spent becoming reacquainted to her father's hands, feet and other body parts. It was like he was making up for the past few months in which she was absent from. Either way, she couldn't move. He had made sure of that.

"Gabi," Michelle whispered as she walked into the room. "Gabi, are you awake?" Gabriella groaned to tell her sister that she was. "Rose is crying. I think she's hungry."

Determined to go take care of her daughter, she forced herself up and into a sitting position. Michelle took that as a hint to bring the starving child to her. Seconds later, she reentered the room with the baby in her arms, gently handing her to Gabriella. Removing clothing wasn't necessary since she was still naked from hours before.

"Do…do you want me to run you a bath?"

Nodding, Gabriella didn't take her eyes off of Rosalina. Michelle ran into the bathroom and started the water. When Rosalina was finished feeding, she yawned loudly and that brought a smile to Gabriella's face. Despite the horror that she was being put through, she still had this precious angel and nothing would take her away.

"It's ready."

Gabriella handed Rosalina back to Michelle and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Every muscle and every bone screamed with every step she took. When she reached the bathroom, she lowered herself into the warm water and cringed when she felt it touch her wounds. She leaned her head against the back wall and stared up at the ceiling.

She wondered where Troy was at that moment. Had he returned to Kelsi's? Did he care that she was gone? Was he mad? Was he upset? Was he thinking about her? Tears slid down her face as she continued to think of him. What had she done? They could have worked something out. They could have come up with another way to save her sister. He promised her he would.

"Gabi." She looked up and noticed Michelle standing in the doorway. "Feel better?"

She nodded and smiled. "A little bit."

Sighing, Michelle crossed over and sat on the edge of the tub. "Why did you come back?"

"To protect you. To let you have a normal life."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I'm your sister. I'm supposed to protect you, even if it is from Daddy."

"But you had such a great life."

She scoffed. "If I had such a great life, then Troy wouldn't have left."

"You know he loves you."

"Then why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know, but I do know he loves you more than life itself."

"He sure knows how to show it."

"Gabi…"

"Can we change the subject? I…I don't want to think about him."

Michelle nodded. "You didn't have to bring Rose into this mess, you know?"

"I couldn't leave her behind. She needs me."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to, but I know I have to. Why does he deserve to know that that little girl is his daughter?"

"Because it's right."

"What he's doing to me isn't right."

"Despite that, he's her real father and he needs to know."

Gabriella sighed. She knew Michelle was right. As much as she hated her father, he needed to know the truth. Minutes later, Michelle left and closed the door on her way out. Neither knew what time their father was getting home and they couldn't take any chances of him finding her in the bathroom. Staring at the wall in front of her, Gabriella took a deep breath and submerged her head under the water.

-

-

He hadn't eaten, he hadn't slept, he hadn't done much of anything since he found out that Gabriella had gone back to her father, taking Rosalina with her. He spent the night cooped up in their room, staring out the window, wishing that she would appear out of nowhere. Now he knew how she felt when he had disappeared. It hurt not knowing if she was okay or if she was even still alive. Out of the silence came the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly shot across the room to grab it and answered it.

"Gabriella?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, it's me, Michelle."

"Oh. Hey."

"Troy…you need to come over and see her. She needs you."

"Just tell me when."

"Now, if possible."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be over in a few."

"Thank you."

He just smiled before ending the call. He didn't bother to grab his car keys. He didn't want to run the risk of being caught by her father so taking the car wasn't a good idea.

"Be back in a few!" he yelled before exiting the house.

His feet led him down the sidewalk to the Montez household. He went around the back to where her balcony stood and climbed up the tree. The doors were wide open and he wondered if Michelle knew he would get in that way. Sure enough, she was waiting by the door when he swung his legs over the banister.

"Thanks for coming," she said, her lips in a soft smile.

"It's for her."

She nodded and motioned him inside. "I'll go get her."

Michelle went to the bathroom and knocked. When no answer came, she walked in and gasped when she saw her sister's head underwater. She quickly crossed over to the tub and pulled her up. Gabriella gasped for air and coughed violently.

"What are you trying to do?" Michelle asked hysterically.

She shook her head refusing to answer.

"Are you trying to leave the people you love the most and who love you back, behind?"

She shook her head once more. Grabbing the nearest towel, Michelle held it out and watched her sister stand up. Gabriella took the towel from her and wrapped it around her body before letting the water go down the drain. She reluctantly followed her sister back into her room, going into total shock when she saw the person sitting on her bed.

"Troy?" He looked up and smiled before standing. She crossed the room slowly, not believing he was actually standing in front of her. She reached up and brushed her fingers over the skin of his cheek. He was real. Anger took over and she slapped him hard. "You're such a jackass, Troy Bolton. How could you leave me like that?" she questioned as she began hitting his chest. "Huh? How could you?" He pulled her to him, crushing her body against his. "No. Let me go! Let me go!" By the end of it all, she was crying, her forehead lying against his chest.

"It's okay, Brie," he whispered as his hand ran up and down her spine.

She fisted his shirt and pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could. He kissed her temple and continued to calm her down. When she was completely calm, he pulled back slightly and looked down at her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." She looked up into his blue eyes before leaning up and capturing his lips.

She missed him. Michelle came into the room with Rosalina in her arms. Troy smiled when he saw her and held out his arms for her. Michelle handed her to him and the two sisters watched as his face lit up in delight at seeing the baby.

"She missed you, too," Gabriella whispered to him. He looked over at her, his eyes displaying every emotion he was feeling. She smiled and kissed him again.

Eventually, Michelle had taken Rosalina into her room to let Troy and Gabriella have some privacy. Gabriella had insisted on getting dressed, despite Troy's protests. He, however, didn't fail to notice the new bruises that adorned her body. Rage welled up inside of him for the man that dared leave such contusions on her. Gabriella could see his clear blue eyes turning darker with every second and she knew he wanted to kill her father.

"Baby," she said as she straddled him. She made him look into her eyes before kissing him senseless. His fists unraveled and he placed his hands on her waist. All evidence of anger left his body, leaving his veins coursing with the lust of wanting her.

"I want you," he whispered when she pulled away.

She smiled sadly. "I do, too, but I don't know what time he'll be home."

He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. "I'll find a way to get you and Michelle out of this."

"Promise?"

He kissed her. "I promise."

"Gabi," Michelle said, bursting through the door, out of breath. "Daddy's home."

Gabriella got off of Troy and he stood. Before she could move to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her lips once more.

"I'll be back."

"When?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"When he leaves again." She nodded and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy."

His heart soared hearing her say those words. He thought he'd lost her love the moment he insulted her, but apparently he was wrong.

"Gabriella!"

Her eyes widened. "Go."

He nodded and escaped via her balcony. She watched him, her heart leaving with him. Heavy footsteps were heard approaching her room and she turned around just as he appeared in the doorway. His dark eyes glanced over her clothed form and he walked over to her.

"Who, the fuck, said you could get dressed?" he snarled as he grasped her wrist painfully.

"I…I…I was cold, so I…"

"You are only allowed to dress when I tell you. Got it?" She nodded. "Now strip. I'm stressed and I need a good fuck."

She sighed inwardly as she began to take off her clothing. She refused to look at him while she did it. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes as he watched her. After she was completely naked, he closed the door and began to fondle her. Gabriella escaped to the far reaches of her mind where nothing bad happened, where she existed happily with her sister, her mother, her daughter and Troy.


	15. Chapter 15

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Please, if I owned it, it would have been completely different, in a good way of course ;)_**

**A/N: there is a bit of sexual content towards the bottom. The cut off point of it is very noticble for all of those who wish to skip it. You'll notice where it starts since it's a gradual build up to it.**

_Chapter 15_

He needed help if he was going to get both Gabriella and Michelle out of the mess they were stuck in. The first person that came to his mind was his mother. He knew she would still be angry with him about the fact that he lied to her, but he hoped that she would put all that aside to assist him in getting the two sisters out of the situation with their father. Walking up to the front door, he knocked and waited for her to answer. When she did, her face hardened upon seeing him.

"Before you say anything," he started, "just hear me out, alright? Gabriella is in…trouble…and she needs my help, but I can't help her on my own. You're the only person I know that can give me the resources I need. So, will you help me?"

She sighed. "Fine, but only for her."

"Thank you."

"Come on in. We can discuss this over lunch."

He smiled and followed his mother inside, closing the door behind him.

-

-

Where was he? And why hadn't he come?

Gabriella stared blankly at the doors leading to her balcony, silently wishing for Troy to appear and ease her fears that he hadn't meant what he said. She wanted to believe that he would be coming back, that he didn't say what he said to please her. But as of now, she couldn't bring herself to keep that small sliver of hope that told her that he would appear.

Michelle stood in the doorway watching her sister. The house had been relatively quiet since their father left that morning for work. The only sounds were that of Rosalina when she needed to be changed or fed. When the child was hungry was the only time that Gabriella moved from the spot she was in. Michelle changed Rosalina and played with her when she needed attention. She knew her sister was much too distraught to anything.

"Gabi," she said softly as she crossed over to her.

"Why hasn't he come back?" she asked.

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know."

Gabriella turned to her. "It's been three days. He should have come back or at least called."

"He's probably busy trying to find us a way out of this mess."

She looked down, her dark hair covering her bruised face. "I hope so," she whispered.

Seeing her like this, Michelle didn't understand how she allowed herself to hate her sister the year before. Compared to Gabriella, Michelle had had the better life. Troy was the only thing that was good in the miserable existence that she knew. How could she have held such a grudge against Gabriella because of a guy? How could she have possibly helped make her sister life a living hell those few months when her sister would have done anything to keep her safe? If it hadn't have been for Michelle's evil behavior towards her, there was no doubt that Gabriella would have stayed with her.

Feeling an overwhelming urge to hug her sister, she walked over to her and did just that. She buried her face in Gabriella's shoulder and held her close. Not sure what was going on with her, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Michelle.

"I'm so sorry," Michelle cried.

"About what?"

"Every bad thing I've ever done to you; from not saving you from Daddy when I could have to having the cheerleading squad jump you and for sleeping with Troy. I can't believe that I ever thought that I needed Troy more than you did. You've done so much for me, to keep me safe, and I just turned my back on you."

Gabriella tightened her grip on her sister and kissed the top of her head. Michelle never needed to apologize to her. She forgave her every time, no matter how mad she was at her. She loved her sister too much to hold a grudge.

"It's okay, Chelle. I've always forgiven you." Gabriella smoothed down her baby sister's jet black hair. "I just hope that you can forgive me."

Michelle pulled back, mocha eyes meeting mocha eyes. "For what?"

"For leaving you here," she said as she touched her cheek. "For allowing anything to happen to you. I should have never left."

"You couldn't have stayed here. He would have killed you months ago. Besides, you need Troy and he needs me."

At the mention of Troy's name, Gabriella looked away. Her heart was still aching for his. Noticing the look on her face, Michelle snuggled up to her sister hoping to comfort her. As silence settled over them, Rosalina made herself known and Michelle quickly got up to get her. She returned moments later and handed the small child to its mother.

"Hi, sweetheart," Gabriella whispered as she held Rosalina close to her.

As she began to feed her, Michelle's phone went off in her room and she ran to get it. She immediately saw Troy's name pop up on the caller ID and she closed her door so Gabriella wouldn't overhear anything.

"What, the hell, Troy? Why haven't you come back?"

"_Listen, Michelle, I'll explain that all later, but…"_

"No, you'll explain it now. Do you realize how _broken_ my sister is? She has been staring at her balcony every day, for the past three days, waiting for you to show up."

He sighed. _"I'm sorry, I've just been busy."_

"Busy with what?"

"_With trying to find a way to get you both out of that house and away from your Father."_

"Oh."

"_Look, do you think you can convince your Dad to let you out of the house tonight?"_

"I can try. Why?"

"_I need you to meet me at the park; the one that's a few blocks from your house."_

"Okay. And when you say 'you,' I'm guessing you mean me, Gabi and Rose, correct?"

"_Right."_

"Then I'll see you tonight…maybe."

"_Alright. And Michelle?"_

"Yeah."

"_Tell her I love her."_

"Will do."

"_Thanks. Bye."_

"Bye."

She ended the call and went back to her sister's room. Gabriella's head rose and she looked at Michelle with curiosity.

"Who was that?"

Michelle sighed. "Troy."

"He's not coming, is he?"

She shook her head. "No, but he does want us to meet him at the park tonight."

"Will Daddy let us go?"

"With some convincing and some lying, maybe." Gabriella nodded and looked down at Rosalina, who was looking back at her. "He…he told me to tell you that he loves you."

A small smile graced Gabriella's lips upon hearing the words and Michelle knew that it helped. It may not have been much, but the reassurance of his feelings helped her heart to begin healing.

-

-

"Daddy?" Clemente looked up from the paper he was reading and into the eyes of his youngest daughter. Michelle stepped into the room and bit her lip. "Um…a few friends from school are meeting tonight at the park and I was wondering if…if I could go."

"Do you really need to go?"

She nodded. "I've pushed them away and I want them back."

He sighed. "Fine, but take your sister with you."

Nodding, Michelle went back upstairs. Everything had gone back to normal. It was like Gabriella had never left. Walking into her sister's room, she spotted Gabriella sitting on the floor in front of her balcony, staring out at the sky.

"Gabi?" Her head turned. "Daddy said it's okay for us to go out tonight."

Her eyes lit up and she quickly stood, going around the room to look for something decent to wear. She knew Troy didn't care what she chose to dress herself in, but she wanted to look nice for him. Michelle went to get Rosalina and handed her to Gabriella, the diaper bag on her shoulder. As they walked downstairs towards the door, their father made his presence known.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You said I could go meet some of my friends at the park," Michelle answered. "And you said I could only go if Gabriella goes with me."

"That I did, but I didn't say you could bring the baby with you."

"But she's my daughter," Gabriella responded. "I'm just not gonna leave her here."

"You either leave her, or neither of you go."

"Dad, please," Michelle pleaded. "I need to get my friends back. Rose won't cause any problems."

"I said, 'no.'" Gabriella sighed and started back up the stairs.

When he had left their sight, Gabriella quickly headed back down and ran out the front door, Michelle following close behind. She knew she would get in trouble when they returned, but Gabriella could not leave Rosalina alone with their father. She didn't trust him. How could she?

They reached the gate of the park minutes later and walked towards where a large group of people were gathered, close to the basketball court. Gabriella immediately recognized Taylor and she ran to her.

"Tay!"

The dark-skinned female turned her head and smiled. "Gabi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Your fiancé decided to have us all gather here. Why? I don't know." Her eyes moved to the baby in her best friend's arms and she squealed. "Oh, she has gotten cuter."

Gabriella laughed. "You wanna hold her?"

"Do I?"

She handed her daughter to her best friend and watched Taylor's face light up. She wanted to become a mother one day, there was no doubt about that.

"Speaking of Troy, have you seen him?"

Taylor nodded and motioned towards a tree not far away. Gabriella turned her attention to it and smiled when she saw his form leaning against it, his eyes trained on her. She made her way towards him and stopped when she was a few inches away.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"How long…" Before she could finish asking her question, he stepped up to her and crushed his lips against hers.

"Since you walked into the park," he answered breathlessly when he pulled away. "I'm so sorry about not coming over."

She shook her head. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine." He ran his hand through her dark tresses. "I promised I would return and I didn't."

"Troy…" She took his hand. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

"But I…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I forgive you."

He smiled before their lips found each other's again. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled her closer, wanting there to be little space between them. Pushing her against the tree, he grabbed her leg and wrapped it securely around his waist.

"Troy," she said, pulling back. "I don't think this is the right place for that."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone can hear us."

"Not if we stay quiet. Besides, no one's paying attention." She turned her head to see that he was right; no one was even looking in their direction. "I want you so bad right now," he said as his lips descended onto her neck.

She moaned softly, her fingers gripping his hair. "Not here."

He whined before pulling her off the tree and moving to a different spot further away. "Better?"

She giggled. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because either way, we're still outside."

"So this is all about the fact that we're not inside?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, babe, live a little."

She rolled her eyes. "Troy, there is no way I'm doing this against a tree."

"Please."

"No."

"_Please_," he whined.

She shook her head and looked away, determined not to let his eyes do the pleading for him. She couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. But Troy had other means of persuasion and he was about to use one; one that he knew would not fail. His hand brushed over her bare thigh under her skirt and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Please, Brie," he whispered into her ear. "I'll make it worth your while." His hand slid further up until it reached the hem of her panties.

She shook her head, trying to ignore the warm feeling that spread through her stomach. "No."

Bringing his lips down to her neck, he suckled on the soft skin there and listened to her breathing become shallow. His hand inched under the fabric of her underwear and he slipped a digit into her awaiting folds. She gasped and he smirked as he slowly began to pump the finger in and out of her.

"Troy…"

"Will you allow it now?"

She nodded and he pulled his finger out, eliciting a soft moan of protest from her throat. He chuckled and brought his lips up to hers. Her hands found the waistline of his jeans and undid the belt. He groaned in anticipation as her hands dropped further, reaching for the zipper and the button. He wasted no time in pushing it down to his knees and moved his mouth to her neck.

Lifting her legs, he wrapped them around his waist and reached under her skirt, pushing her underwear to the side. Gasping, she brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt him enter her. She had been waiting for this for days.

-

-

"What do you think they're doing?" Chad asked, getting a slap to the head in response. "Ow!"

"What else would they be doing?!" Taylor said.

He rubbed the spot where he had been hit and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"For asking such a stupid question."

Jason laughed. "She got you there."

"Shut up." He turned back to Taylor. "I was just curious."

"That's not something to be curious about unless…"

"Haha, Chad's a pervert," Zeke blurted, causing everyone else to laugh.

"I am not." Everyone just laughed harder.

Michelle shook her head as she watched her sister's friends. From her spot on the picnic table, she could clearly see what Troy and her sister was doing, but she refused to look, knowing they needed their privacy.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and saw Eric standing in front of her. "Um, no, it…it's not."

He nodded and sat beside her. Things were quiet between them, neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out. "You're sorry?"

Chuckling nervously, he motioned for her to go first.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you without giving you a reason. I know it wasn't fair to you. I just…I'm having _issues_ with my Father right now and I couldn't be in a relationship."

"That's why you broke up with me?" She nodded. "Wow. I always thought it was because of something I did."

"What? No. You didn't do anything. You were…perfect."

He smiled and moved closer to her. "So were you."

"So you don't mind that we can't be together yet?"

He nodded. "I'll wait."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She always wanted someone who treated her the same way Troy treated her sister and now she had found him, she just wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep him.

"Michelle!" Her head snapped up and fear crossed her face. She turned towards the entrance of the park and saw her father stalking straight for her.

"Daddy." She stood up. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Where, the fuck, is your sister?"

"She, uh…" She didn't even have to say anymore. The enraged look on his face told her that he already knew.

He pushed her to the side and stalked over to where his eldest daughter was. He ignored the protests from Michelle who was following close behind. He put a vice grip on Troy's shoulder, pulling him away from—and out of—Gabriella.

"Whore!" he yelled before slapping her across the face.

Everyone around gasped. He had never hit her in public, ever, especially when there were so many witnesses. She looked at him, shocked and clutching her burning cheek.

"D-Daddy."

"First I tell you not to take the little beast from the house and now I come to find you fucking this little shit," he said pointing at Troy who was still on the floor glaring daggers at the man.

"_She_ is not a beast; she is a baby and _my_ daughter."

"I don't give a flying fuck what she is. I told you not to take her with you and you defied me. Now get your ass in that car, we're going home."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, 'no.' I'm not going with you and neither is Michelle. We've both had it with you. I'm old enough to raise her on my own and I will. I'd do anything to get her away from you."

He stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. No one breathed, no one moved, afraid of what he was going to do next. But Gabriella refused to back down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gabriella Selene Montez, you have five seconds to get into that car or I will beat you right in front of all your little friends."

"You wouldn't."

He chuckled and shook his head. She was calling his bluff and pissing him off. Without a second thought, he slapped her once more.

"Get in the fucking car!"

"No!"

Before anyone could finish blinking, he had his hands around her neck and pushing her against the tree. Troy quickly got up and tried to pry the man's grip off of Gabriella's windpipe, but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Ralph, help!"

In no time, the football player had his hands around Clemente's arm, pulling it away from the girl who was slowly loosing air. When they had finally gotten him to let go, Troy immediately punched him in the face before attending to Gabriella, who was violently coughing, trying to regain control of her breathing.

"Brie? Brie, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Clemente got up as if nothing had happened and stalked over to Michelle, grabbing her arm forcefully. She cried out and Gabriella's head snapped up. Her eyes connected with those of her sister and she could see the fear written in them.

"You know, you're right," he started. "You're old enough to take care of yourself and make your own decisions, but your sister is not. She is in _my_ care, not yours. So the decision is yours; either get into the car, or you will never see your sister again."

"You…you wouldn't."

He laughed. "No, I won't kill her. I'm not a murderer."

"You might as well be," Troy muttered from beside her.

His brown eyes hardened as he glared at the eighteen year old beside his daughter. "But I can assure you, there are other ways."

She had to protect her sister. Gabriella slowly stood and, with her head down, begun walking towards her father.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Troy, let me go."

"Don't do this, Brie. We can find a way to get her out of this," he whispered.

She shook her head. There was no other way in her mind. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. "Take care of Rose, alright? I can't put her in anymore harm."

"Don't go."

She leant up and placed a small kiss to the side of his mouth. "I love you."

He turned his head and captured her lips. They stayed like that until her father walked over and pulled her away. Troy watched with sad eyes as she was forced out of the park, along with Michelle, and into her father's car. When they drove away, everyone turned to look at him. His face turned from sad to angry in a matter of seconds and he stalked off away from everyone else.

Taylor looked at Chad, Rosalina still held securely in her arms. "Go," she whispered.

Chad nodded and ran off after his best friend to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Taylor turned her attention to the baby in her arms, who was quiet, and wondered where this would end and when. This little girl needed her parents, _both_ of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to who they should belong to_**

**A/N: I...truthfully, do not like this chapter. Why? Because it seemed rushed to me, but I didn't know what else to do with it. I rewrote it dozens of times, but I could never get it right. So I just got tired of trying. I would like to say Happy Birthday to Taylor Swift, who turned 20 today, and to Vanessa Hudgens, who turns 21 tomorrow. Also, I've made a banner for this story. It is in my profile.**

_Chapter 16_

She wanted to die.

Her fists clenched the sheets beneath her as his body rocked over hers. She buried her face into the pillow and muffled a strained sob. She wanted it all to be over, but she knew it wouldn't be. He had made sure he had enough stamina to keep him going. Her mind tried to drift off to thoughts of Troy and the life that they could have, but she couldn't bring herself to. Thinking of him made her heart hurt. She should have listened to him. They could have found a way to get Michelle out of the house without having Gabriella's spirit be broken even more than it was. But it was too late now. She was too far gone. She couldn't even be distracted by thoughts that made it easier. She was too tired to try. Giving up was the only thing she could do now. She was giving up hope that she would ever be saved from this hell; giving up hope that she would ever have a normal life.

-

-

He wanted to vomit.

His eyes scanned over her bare back and he shuddered inwardly at the sight of the numerous welts that covered ninety percent of her skin. Taking careful steps, he crossed the room and took a seat beside her. He knew she was aware of his presence by the way her body tensed. Softly, he ran a finger over each and every contusion. He could feel her tremble under his touch and it broke his heart. She was afraid. Sighing, he bent forward and kissed the spot behind her ear to let her know it was just him and that there was nothing to be scared of. It didn't help much. She was still tense.

"What did he do to you?" he asked quietly, though he didn't expect an answer from her.

He went to place his hand on her shoulder, but retracted when she flinched. Never, in the time that he knew her, had she ever flinched from his touch. Not even when he had been a complete jackass to her had she ever shied away from him. Sorrow swelled within him when he realized Gabriella had reached her breaking point. She was no longer the girl he used to know. She was broken and frayed, a shell of what she used to be.

Rage boiled through his veins as anger took over. He wanted to kill her father for making the sweet girl he had come to love more than his own life turn into someone so lifeless.

"Troy."

He snapped out of his trance and his anger dissipated when he felt her hand on his cheek. He looked into her brown eyes and found they held nothing. The mocha hues, that had once been vibrant and full of life, were now dull and blank. Without second thought, he kissed her. He needed her to feel that she was still cared for, that there was still hope for her. She, however, didn't kiss back. She held still and waited for it to be over. When he pulled back, his eyes searched hers for an answer.

"Brie?"

"I-I can't."

"Can't what?"

She looked away. She didn't want to answer him, afraid of what he might think. Placing his hand on her cheek, he made her look at him.

"Don't give up just yet, Brie. I promised I would get you out of here and I meant it."

She stared at him, indifference playing across her face. "I can't fight anymore, Troy. He won."

"No, he didn't. I'll be damned if I let him win." He stroked her cheek. "I won't lose you to him. Not now, not ever."

"Troy…"

"No, you listen to me, Gabriella. You're stronger than this and I need you to hang on for one more day. This will all be over soon."

"Why can't you see the truth, Troy?" She sat up, looking away from him.

"What truth?"

"You can't save me this time. My dream of having a normal life with you was the only things that kept me from breaking, but…" She took a deep breath, "but last night, I couldn't even dream. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him hovering over me. I could feel his hands still on my body even hours after he was finished with me and I knew that I was too far gone to find that a normal life was possible. He had fully broken me."

He took her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him, her eyes connecting with his. "I saved you once, and I'll do it again if it means ending this story with you. I refuse to give up on you even if you've given up on yourself." He pecked her lips. "I love you too much to let you go just like that."

Pulling back, he noted the tears now slipping down her cheek and used the pads of his thumbs to brush them away. He leaned his forehead against hers and ran his hand through her hair. He wasn't going to—and refused to—allow her to slip away from him without a fight. He had to get her out now before it was too late. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his mother's number.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"Hey, Mom…yeah…it's time. I'll meet you there in twenty." He ended the call and turned back to Gabriella. "Can you stand?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because we are getting you and Michelle out of here."

"But…but what about my Father?"

"What about him?"

"He'll come looking for us."

"Well, he won't be able to get to you without getting arrested."

"What?"

"My Mom," he started as he helped her up, "has a friend that works for the police department. Supposedly, he's the only reason why Dennis doesn't hit her anymore. I'm gonna take you and Michelle to the precinct. You'll be safe there."

She captured his lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

He gave her a small smile. "Anything for you." He helped her over to her dresser and pulled out clean clothes for her. "Here, get dressed."

"Can I take a shower first?"

He shook his head. "No. Not yet, at least."

"Why?"

"Evidence."

She nodded in understanding and attempted to put her clothes on.

He chuckled. "Need help?"

"Yes, please."

He helped her into her bra and gently clasped it behind her, trying not to irritate any of the welts on her back. She hissed in pain when it touched it slightly. He gave her a concerned look, but she just shook it off. He helped her put on her underwear then her shirt and finally her jeans and shoes. Everything hurt. She doubted that she could make it downstairs.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked.

"If it's alright with you."

He grinned a picked her up bridal-style. "No trouble at all."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he carried her out the room. He carried her to Michelle's room and pushed open the slightly closed door. Michelle looked up, a questioning look on her face.

"Come on, Michelle, I'm getting you and Gabriella out of here."

Wasting no time, Michelle grabbed her phone and followed Troy. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

As they made their way to the front door, it suddenly flew open and fear crept through the three. Clemente walked into the house and his eyes darkened at the sight of his eldest daughter in the arms of the boy he hated more than anything.

"What, the hell, do you think you're doing?"

Feeling rage build up inside of him, Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella. "Taking them somewhere far away from you."

"Not if I can help it, you won't." He closed the door and locked it.

"Michelle, run," Troy said to the youngest female.

Michelle immediately ran back upstairs and locked herself in her room. Troy tried to escape through the dining room, but the back of his shirt was caught by Clemente's quick hands and he was pulled backwards onto the floor, bringing Gabriella down with him.

"I'll take that," he said and pulled Gabriella up by her hair, causing her to scream in pain.

"Let her go."

"If you want the bitch, you're gonna have to fight me for her."

Troy pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pounding sound that was echoing through his head. Clemente smiled and threw Gabriella to the side, her back coming in contact with the staircase. Her painful cries sounded through the house and Troy could feel his heart clench. His first instinct was to tackle the man to the floor so that's what he did. He knocked Gabriella's father to the floor and went to her side.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "It hurts."

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

Before he could get a chance to move her, he was pulled backwards and pushed against the wall. Her father connected his fist with Troy's stomach and watched as the young man winced in pain.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out, but she was unable to move. She had to watch as her father continued to knock the wind out of him.

"Next time, you need to learn how to mind your own business," Clemente said to Troy before throwing him to the ground. He, then, stalked over to Gabriella and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet. "And you, I've got your punishment right here." He threw her against the stairs, face down, and took off his belt.

She cried as he brought down the leather strip on her back. "Troy! Help!"

"Your lover boy can't help you."

Adrenaline pulsated through his veins at the sound of Gabriella's cries. He pushed himself off the ground and ran at her father. Pulling him by his shirt, Troy held him in place as he began to punch in his face. Blind rage was what fueled him, blind rage and pure determination to kill the man who had hurt the one he loved one too many times.

"Troy…stop…" Her voice brought him out of his trance and he saw that Clemente was barely conscious. He let him go, dropping him to the floor, and went back to Gabriella's side.

As he held her, the door was immediately knocked down and in came a team of police officers. They all took one look at the crying girl in Troy's arms and knew he wasn't the one they were after. Michelle came rushing down the stairs seconds later.

"That's him," she said, pointing to her father.

Two of the officers moved and picked Clemente of the floor, putting hand cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you," one said as they escorted him out the house.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked a female officer.

Gabriella shook her head. "No."

She turned to her colleague. "Tell the paramedics to get in here."

When the paramedics came in, they took Gabriella from Troy's embrace and placed her on the stretcher. He moved to follow them out, but the female officer stopped him.

"We need you to come with us for questioning."

"I can't leave her."

"I'm sorry, but technically you can be charged with battery. We need to question you."

He sighed and turned to Michelle. "Go with her."

She nodded, running after the paramedics. When she reached her sister, she saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Where's Troy?"

"He…he has to go to the precinct."

"Why?"

"They wanna question him. Don't worry, he'll clear all this up and he'll be at your side in no time."

Gabriella nodded, but that didn't make her any less calm. She needed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer:...**_

**A/N: ...sorry guys. My head just hasn't been in it. I've started two new stories just to get my mind going, but it hasn't worked out so well. I assure you that I _will_ finish this and I _will_ finish 'Pieces', but I'm not so sure about 'Just One Bite', 'Anything For You' or 'Never Far Behind'(especially the last two). I'm still working on chapter 9 of 'Just One Bite', so I'm hoping that I will find it in me to finish it. If not, I will let you all know. If anyone wants to finish 'Anything For You' or 'Never Far Behind' or both even, be my guest.**

_Chapter 17_

He was anxious.

He wanted nothing more than to get to the hospital and check on Gabriella. The longer he went without knowing her current condition, the more uneasy he became. Sitting in the police station, Troy was awaiting for the detectives to speak with him. He had the urge to just get up and leave, but he knew if he did, he would just be digging a deeper hole than he was already in. There was no doubt that the police wanted to know everything that happened in the house. He already knew what they were going to ask. It didn't take a genius to know that they were curious as to why the one they had been called to deal with was on the ground, on the brink of unconsciousness.

Running a hand through his hair, Troy sat back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. His patience was getting tested and he didn't think he could take the waiting anymore. He wanted to answer whatever questions they wanted answered and get the hell out of there. From inside his pocket, his phone rang and he quickly whipped it out without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Troy, where are you?_"

"I'm still at the police station. They haven't questioned me yet. How is she?"

"_She's fine, but…they're asking questions_."

"What did you say?"

"_What do I say? That my Father beat my sister within an inch of her life?_"

"Look just…hold on until I get there. Alright?"

"_Okay, but I don't know how much longer she can wait_."

"Tell her that I love her and that I'll see her in a few."

"_I will_."

He ended the call and looked up the hall to see two detectives—a male and a female—walking towards him. He guessed it was finally that time. They didn't need to say anything. He got the hint. He stood and followed them into the interrogation room.

"Take a seat," said the male and he did so. "I'm Detective Rogers. This is my partner Detective Samuels."

Troy nodded at both of them. "So what do you want to know?"

"What happened in the house before the police arrived?"

"He attacked her so I defended her."

"And that's all?" He nodded. "Then can you explain the numerous bruises on her body?" Detective Rogers placed a photograph of Gabriella's bruised back. Troy's hands curled into fists as he remembered how badly the welts looked up close.

"He was—_is_—a monster."

"Who?" Detective Samuels asked.

"Her father. Who else?" Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his anger. "He did that to her."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year."

"And did you know about this before you started going out?"

He shook his head. "Not initially. It took her a while before she told me what she was going through."

"So the abuse had been going on for—what—weeks, months…years?" Detective Rogers asked.

Sighing, he nodded. "Years. Since she was twelve."

"And why didn't you report it to the police? Did you want her to suffer?"

Bringing his eyes to the man across from him, Troy glared. "Don't I get a lawyer?"

"What do you need a lawyer for? You did nothing wrong, right?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, but you did. You did something wrong when you decided not to tell the authorities about what was going on in the Montez household."

"She didn't want me to tell. She was trying to protect her sister."

"Why's that?"

"Look, I answered the questions for the crime I was brought in for. Right now, Gabriella needs me and I'd rather be by her side than answering anything else."

Detective Rogers nodded before standing up. "Very well. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"That would be nice."

"I'll take you."

Though Troy really didn't want to be alone with this man, he had no choice. He needed to get to Gabriella as fast as he possibly could. Luckily, Detective Rogers didn't wish to strike up a conversation on the way there. Troy probably wouldn't have heard anything anyway. He was too focused on getting to the hospital.

She was well aware of the concerned eyes of her sister from the chair beside her bed, but she refused to meet them. The ceiling had been her point of focus since they brought her into the hospital room and she wouldn't tear away from it, not until he came.

Michelle stared worriedly at Gabriella. She hadn't moved an inch since they placed her in the room. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her chest and her blinking eyes, Michelle would have sworn that her sister was dead. She silently prayed for Troy to appear and bring the life back into her sister. As if someone was listening, the aforementioned guy walked into the room, catching Michelle's attention.

"Troy."

The sound of her lovers name slipping from her sister's lips caused Gabriella's head to turn. A soft smile made its way to her face when her eyes met his. He smiled back and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

He chuckled. "Too many damn questions." She giggled softly. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face turning serious.

She nodded. "Fine. A few bruised ribs, but that's about it."

Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, thanking whatever higher being that was up there for letting her be okay. A throat cleared, catching the attention of the three teenagers.

"Sorry for interrupting," Detective Rogers said as he walked into the room, "but I'm going to have to ask the two young ladies a few questions."

Troy sighed. "Gabriella needs her rest. Can't this wait another day?"

"It can. But in the meantime," he turned his attention to Michelle. "You wouldn't mind answering a few questions now, would you?"

Michelle looked at her sister and future brother-in-law before nodding. "Sure."

Detective Rogers motioned for her to follow him and she did, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Troy shook his head and returned his attention to Gabriella, smiling slightly when he saw the confused expression on her face.

"He knows about what your dad did to you. When he interviews you, he's going to ask you questions about it."

She groaned. She was not at all interested in the retelling of every beating, of every inappropriate touch, that she had to go through for the past six years. Just the thought of it made her blood run cold. Why couldn't she be able to move on with her life and forget about her past? Feeling Troy squeeze her hand, she brought her attention back to him and noticed the soft smile on his face.

"You won't be alone."

Her eyes searched his. "Promise?"

He leant down and kissed her lips. "Promise. I'd never leave you to go through this on your own." He pulled back, brushing strands of hair out of her face. "Just know that you're going to have to repeat everything twice. Once for Detective Rogers and again for when they put your dad on trial."

"Do you think they will?"

"There's no doubt they will." Fear and worry marred her beautiful features as she thought about having to retell her story to strangers. Seeing the anxiety on her face, he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right there with you. We're gonna put your dad away and we're gonna do it together, alright?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Troy."

He grinned. "Anything for you, Brie."

Smiling, she laced her fingers with his and looked into his azure orbs. "Stay with me?"

Chuckling, he squeezed her hand. "Where else would I possibly want to be?"

She slid over as much as she could to allow him to lay beside her. He climbed into the small bed beside her, his hand never relinquishing its hold on hers, and they lay face to face, eyes staring into the others.

"How's Rose?"

"Shit. I knew there was something I was missing."

An eyebrow rose. "You forgot our daughter?"

"Well…technically, no. I left her with Kelsi this morning, but I forgot to call and tell her what's going on. She's probably having a heart attack right now."

Giggling, she moved closer to him. "She can manage for a while longer."

He chuckled before letting silence wash over them. "You gonna be alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"If you ever need someone to listen, you know I'm here."

"I know." She breathed before closing her eyes.

"I love you, Brie."

Her eyes opened, allowing him to gaze upon the deep chocolate of her orbs. She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I love you, too, Troy."

Smiling, he brushed her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. He watched as she leaned into his touch and he kissed her forehead. Pressing their heads together, he stared lovingly at the woman across from him.

From here on out, she would be battling a storm of buried memories and unstable emotions, but he wouldn't let her do it alone. He _refused_ to let her do it alone. This fight to bring her father to justice wasn't hers or Michelle's anymore; it was his fight, too. The minute their paths crossed that day in the hallway, the second he started falling in love with her, the battle had become his and he would fight it until he had nothing left. He would fight for her, if not for anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: by now I'm sure you all have heard that the unexpected has happened and the golden couple has called it quits. I, as well as others I've talked to, don't think that it's a forever kind of break up and that it's only 'a break' which is less severe than 'a break up' but still painful...at least for those of us who are still waiting for the day when they get married (still got my fingers crossed). The reason why we think this is just 'a break,' well, because next year V is going to have her hands full with promoting both Beastly and Sucker Punch which means she won't have time for a lot of things, much less her boyfriend. So, hopefully, when her life is back to a less hectic order, we will see them get back together and, again, hopefully, stay together.**

_Chapter 18_

Her body twisted and turned beneath the sheets, awaking the sleeping body beside her. Troy opened his eyes and stared at the disturbed face of his lover. He knew she was having a nightmare and it pained him to watch her writhe and suffer from it. Placing his hand on her cheek, he watched as her brown eyes snapped open; anguish and fear shining within them. He said nothing. Instead, he pulled her to him and held her close. Rolling onto his back, he allowed her to lay her head on his chest as she broke down in quiet sobs. Whatever it was that she had been dreaming about had had a detrimental effect on her.

It had been happening all over again.

Gabriella cried harder as she buried her face into his chest and gripped his shirt, tightly. All the images from her nightmare flashed, continuously, before her eyes. She hated them. She hated that she had to see his eyes glaring at her, feeling his fingers touching her skin, experience him moving inside of her...over and _over_ again. She didn't want to relive it anymore.

"Brie?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Sometime in the few minutes after she started crying, she began to hyperventilate, catching Troy's complete attention. She felt her throat closing in on her and her lungs burning, fighting to receive air.

"Breathe, Brie."

Ragged coughs were her responses. Before long, her heart monitor began to beep. Troy knew that it was only a matter of time before nurses came into her hospital room to see what was wrong. Sitting up, he pulled her with him and kissed her temple.

"Come on, Gabriella, you have to calm down."

But she couldn't and the nurses came in the room to check on her. He told them that she had had a nightmare and that she was having trouble calming down. So, with no other choice, the nurses gave her a sedative and he watched as she fell limp in his arms. Her eyes were still partially open, but she was calmer and her heart rate had decreased significantly. Sighing, he placed another kiss to her temple and laid down with her securely in his arms.

Her body soon gave into the sedative and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Gabriella."_

_Her eyes lifted from the book she was reading. Her father stood in the doorway of her room, not a single emotion on his face. He gestured for her to follow him as he walked down the hallway. After four years of him refusing to acknowledge her, the twelve year old saw this as a breakthrough. Maybe he was finally over whatever it was that caused him to ignore her completely. Following him into his room, she watched as he closed the door and stepped towards his bed._

"_Tell me, Gabriella, how old are you?"_

"_You know how old I am, Daddy."_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_Twelve."_

_He nodded. "I've noticed that you've started bleeding."_

_She panicked. "I don't know why it happens, Daddy, it just does and I don't know how to stop it."_

_A smirk found its way to his face. "It's supposed to happen. It means that you're becoming a woman."_

"_...Oh."_

"_And since you're now a woman, you should be doing things women do."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like cooking and cleaning and..."_

"_But I already do those things."_

_He nodded and said, "Yes, you do, but there's one thing you don't do."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Pleasing a man."_

_Confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean?"_

"_Do you want me to be happy?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Good, then remove your clothes."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Take off your clothes...unless you want me to go back to ignoring you."_

_Shaking her head vigorously, she began to do what he asked with shaking fingers. She wasn't sure why her father wanted her to do this, but she didn't want him to ignore her any longer. Throughout the process of removing her clothing, she could feel his eyes on her and it didn't feel right. But she didn't stop._

"_Underwear, too."_

_Once every piece of cloth was removed from her body, she sub-consciously covered herself up. Just recently, her breasts began to grow in and she had hair where there hadn't been before. She wasn't comfortable with her father seeing her body in such a weird state. He'd seen her naked before, when she was younger, but that was when her chest was flat and the only hair she had was on her head._

"_I don't know why you're covering yourself. It's not like I haven't seen you before."_

"_It's weird, Daddy."_

"_What is?"_

"_My body. I don't like it."_

"_It'll get better, don't worry. Come." She walked closer to him and he removed her hands, placing them at her sides. A disgusted feeling came over her as she watched his eyes rake over her body. "Not what I prefer, but you'll have to do."_

"_W-What do you mean?"_

_His eyes found hers and she felt her heart stop; fear coursing through her veins._

"_What I mean is that, even though you're still growing into your body, you're still going to make Daddy _very_ happy."_

_She froze as she felt his hand slid down her arm and brush across her flat stomach. She wanted to throw up, but she didn't. If this was what was going to make her father happy, then she would have to go along with it. She was tired of him being mad at her and ignoring her. She wanted him to pay attention to her. Feeling his finger enter her, she winced and a tear slid down her face._

"_Relax, Gabriella. You're going to enjoy this, trust me."_

_Her body relaxed slightly just as he pushed his finger further into her and broke the barrier that kept her pure._

Awaking with a start, Gabriella looked around the hospital room. She failed to notice the figure sitting at the window sill as she clamored out of bed and into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Gabi?" She looked up and caught sight of sister. "What happened?"

"N-Nightmare." She retched once more at the thought of it.

"Was it about Daddy?" She nodded.

"I-It was the f-first t-time he...he touched me."

Michelle knelt down behind her sister and pushed her hair out of the way as Gabriella continued to throw up. Moments later, there was nothing left to expel and she resorted to crying. Knowing who she needed, Michelle stood and went in search of her sister's boyfriend. Luckily, he was walking towards the room when she stepped out the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Gabriella. She had another nightmare."

"Is she okay?"

She shook her head. "No, she just stopped throwing up."

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom."

With one thing on his mind, he stepped into the hospital room and turned towards the bathroom. Her cries were the first thing he heard. Opening the door, he felt his heart sink the second his eyes landed on her vulnerable form on the floor. Stepping to her, he grabbed her and lifted her up, carrying her back to her bed.

"It's alright, Brie. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I was so stupid," she cried. "I just wanted him to pay attention to me."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I still let him do it."

Sighing, he laid her down and retook his spot beside her, pulling her against him. He wished he could make her see that none of this was her fault. But he couldn't. So, instead, he just let her cry, knowing the best thing he could do for her was comfort her.

His fingers brushed the skin of her arm in a soothing manner as she slept soundly beside him. He felt her stir and looked down at her. She did nothing more than move closer to him and fell right back to sleep. He smiled softly and pushed her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. The door opened minutes later and in walked in Kelsi with Rose in her arms and Sharpay right behind her. He smiled at them both and beckoned them over.

"How is she?" Sharpay whispered.

"She's doing better now," he answered. "She had some pretty bad nightmares earlier."

"Is she aware of her Dad's trail date?" Kelsi asked.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't had the chance to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

All eyes went to the brunette girl who now had her eyes slightly open. Catching sight of her daughter, she smiled and reached for her. Kelsi complied and handed the little girl to her mother. Gabriella sat up and cradled the baby in her arms, missing the feeling.

"What was it that you didn't get a chance to tell me?" she asked, looking between her two best friends and her fiancé.

He sighed and rubbed Rose's hand. "Your Dad's trial date, it's, uh...it's in six months."

She froze. "Six months? Why that long?"

"That's how the court system goes," Kelsi responded. "It's extremely backed up."

Sighing softly, she leaned into Troy and placed her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait that long. I want to get it over and done with so I don't have to think about it or _him_ ever again."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll push up his court date."

"Maybe. Hopefully. I just...I want to forget about this part of my life. I want to close the book on this chapter and never open it again."

Kissing the top of her head, Troy buried his nose into her hair and breathed in the wonderful smell of her shampoo. "It'll be okay, Brie. No matter what, I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

In her arms, Rose began to fuss. Gabriella checked her diaper and found that she needed to be changed. She looked to Kelsi, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself. Understanding, Kelsi grabbed Rose and took her to the nearest visitor bathroom with a changing table. When she returned, she placed the baby back into her mother's arms.

"Have the detectives come back, yet?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm sure they'll make an appearance soon. They've already gotten a statement from Michelle, now they just need one from Gabriella."

"I wish I didn't have to tell them anything."

"I know, but you have to."

As if they knew they were being talked about, the two detectives that had questioned Troy walked through the door to Gabriella's hospital room.

"Ms. Montez." She looked up and watched as the female of the two came closer to her. "My name is Detective Henrietta Samuels and this is my partner Detective Franklin Rogers. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a few minutes?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy who sent her a reassuring smile. "O-Okay," she said softly.

"Do you think we can do this in private?" she asked.

Taking the hint, Kelsi and Sharpay started for the door. As Troy got up to leave, she grabbed his arm and begged with her eyes for him to stay.

Kissing her temple, he said, "I'll be right outside. Do you want me to take Rose?"

She shook her head. "No."

Nodding, he slipped from the bed and followed the two females outside. Once everyone was gone, Detective Rogers closed the door and stood with his arms crossed. Feeling uneasy, Gabriella clung to Rose and opted for looking at the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful," spoke Detective Samuels.

"Thank you."

"Troy must be a proud father."

"He is."

"Tell me, Gabriella, how come you never reported that your Father was abusing you?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What he might do to me if I did; what he might do to my sister if I did."

"So what made you decide to run away with your boyfriend?"

"I thought that my sister was safe."

"You thought?"

She nodded and looked up at the woman. "Turns out she wasn't."

"So why didn't you report him then?"

"My sister refused to admit that he was abusing her. It was my word against theirs. I wasn't living in the house, so how could I possibly know if she were actually being abused."

"But you did know?"

She nodded. "I knew because I could see the signs. The bruises blamed on accidents; the willingness to defend him. I've done it before."

"Troy told us that your Father has been sexually abusing you since you were twelve. That true?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Were you aware, at the time, that what he was doing was wrong?"

"It felt wrong, but I didn't realize how wrong it was until I was older."

"Why's that? If it felt wrong, then you must have known it was."

"I just... I wanted him to pay attention to me. Ever since my Mother died, he did nothing but ignore me and then, when I turned twelve, I started getting my period and he took an interest in me." Tears fell from her eyes as she reminisced. "I was so happy that he was giving me the attention that I craved, that I turned off the rational part of my brain."

"What made you finally realize that what he was doing wasn't something a father should be doing with his daughter?"

"When...when he got me pregnant."

"And when was that?"

"When I was fourteen."

"What happened to the baby?"

"He made me give it away and told anyone who asked that I..." She closed her eyes to hold back her tears, "that I was a whore."

"But he still continued to rape you?" She nodded.

"Almost every day for the next three and a half years."

With a sigh, Detective Samuels placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: I rewrote the last half of this chapter. It was stupid of me to have even published such rubbish. Once again, an anonymous reviewer told me how stupid of me it was to even write what I did. So, I thank that person, though they have made it known to me that they won't continue to read this story. I'm sorry to each and every one of you that did read it for having to sit through that. If you ever find I'm being stupid with something, please feel free to tell me.**

_Chapter 19_

It was wrong of her to alienate all of those who cared about her, but she couldn't help it. So much was on her mind; _too much_ was on her mind. It had been nearly a week since Gabriella had been released from the hospital and the same amount of time since the last time she spoke to anyone. Her silence worried her friends, her sister and her fiancé. They all asked if she was 'okay' and she would answer them with a slow nod of her head. But, of course, she really wasn't. Gabriella was far from 'okay'. The nightmares that plagued her sleep kept her from being 'okay'.

Eyes distant, Gabriella stared at the wall as she lay across the bed she shared with her fiancé. The room was silent with the exception of the shallow breathing coming from the tiny baby in the crib not far from the bed. Rose was the only one who Gabriella truly interacted with. Despite her preference to stay away from the others, she could not deny her daughter; she would not deny her. At the sound of her stirring, Gabriella stood and walked over to the crib. Lifting the baby into her arms, she smiled softly as Rose's eyes opened. Humming softly, she rocked the little girl in her arms, attempting to get her back to sleep.

"Glad to see you're not alienating your own daughter."

Tensing, she stopped her humming and placed Rose back into the crib. She turned to leave the room, but was kept from doing so by the strong arms of her fiancé. She didn't look at him; she refused to. Would you be able to look at the one you loved if you dreamt of being raped constantly? She surely couldn't.

"Gabriella, look at me."

She shook her head. He placed his fingers below her chin and tilted her head upward to make her look at him. Tears fell from her brown eyes as she stared into the brilliant blue orbs she loved. Sighing, he brushed her tears away and leant his forehead against hers.

"Brie, talk to me." She stayed silent. "Is it the nightmares?"

Nodding, she fought the urge to break down and cry. As if sensing it, he pulled her into his arms and whispered comforting words into her hair. Giving in to what she had been trying to fight, she snaked her arms around his torso and cried.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not," she choked out. "It's not...and it never will be."

He looked down at her. "You don't know that."

"I do know that." She looked into his eyes. "Every night, I have these nightmares...and they all end the same." Averting her gaze, she grasped his shirt and whispered, "They all end with me being raped."

Kissing her forehead, he tried to provide the best comfort he could give, but it did not succeed in helping her. So, he was forced to watch as she retreated back into the shell she had become for the past week. Her arms slipped from their place around him and she moved away from him. He grabbed her, trying hard not to let her shut him out again, but it was no use. His heart broke as he watched her cross back over to the bed and lay down like nothing had happened.

These nightmares were destroying her. He clenched his fist as he thought of the reason behind them. If he could kill the bastard that she called 'father,' he would. That..._monster_ was the reason why she was so broken and until it came to the point that she no longer needed to think about him, she would stay that way. But it wouldn't be for another five and a half months before the trial. Five and a half months before she could begin to return to normal. With a sigh, he left the room. There was no doubt in his mind that Gabriella would make it out of this whole ordeal alive, but he feared that she would never be the same once it was all over.

**March (Two Months After)**

Time was moving on without her.

Time was watching Rosalina grow into a healthy and happy toddler. The little girl had finally learned how to sit up on her own and to crawl, but she did not see this happy event or the proud look that occupied Troy's face when it happened. Everyone worried about her, but they were clueless as to what to do. She ran on autopilot for most of the time; eating, showering, answering nature's call was all done as if she were a machine.

Troy tried many times to get her to speak to him, but she just stayed silent as if she hadn't even heard him. After a while, he just stopped trying. It broke his heart to do so, but he didn't know what else to do. Only she, and she alone, could pull herself out of this slump and back to the vibrant and alive woman that he knew she was.

**May (Four Months After)**

Resentment. That's what he felt when he thought about her. He resented her for leaving him to watch their daughter grow each day; resented her for refusing to confide in and trust him. He hated that he felt this way about the only woman he ever loved, but the more she shut him out, the more his resentment grew. Every night, he listened to her whimper and whine in her sleep as she had another nightmare, but when she woke, she just turned over and drifted off again instead of talking to him. He hated it; hated it to the point where he decided he couldn't sleep next to her anymore. That was how he found himself sleeping on the couch for the past three weeks. He couldn't lay there and listen to her cry from a horrible dream and not have her talk to him about it.

But, even as he lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't take his mind off of her. To say that he missed her was...well, an understatement. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her beautiful brown irises looking back at him with all the love and affection she'd given him the first time they made love. Snapping his eyes shut, he tried to remember the way they sparkled when she laughed. Hell, he tried to remember what her laugh sounded like. It seemed so long ago when he last heard it. He missed the feeling he'd get when the beautiful sound escaped her throat.

"Troy?"

Opening his eyes, he turned and found himself staring into a familiar pair of brown eyes. They were the same eyes that he loved so much, but they didn't belong to the woman he loved so much. Curiosity got the better of him as his fiancée's sister stood in the entryway of the living room and he sat up.

"Michelle?"

"Sorry to disturb you," she said as she crossed the threshold, "I just couldn't sleep."

He shook his head. "It's fine," he responded before turning so his feet touched the ground and patted the space beside him.

She took the offer and, timidly, sat beside him. Despite her feelings for Ralph's brother, she still had some underlying feelings for her sister's fiancé. It had been easy to force them away whenever she saw them together, but now that her sister barely left her room and he had chosen to spend his nights in the living room, it was getting harder to ignore them.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Biting her lip, she pushed away the words she wanted to say and, instead, opted for words that would keep her in Troy's good graces.

"W-Will she be okay?"

Shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I-I don't."

"Okay, better question; will _you_ be okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

He chuckled. "I don't know the answer to that one, either."

"Well, you know I'm here if you need to talk."

Looking at her, he smiled and nodded. "Same goes for you."

Feeling that familiar pulsing of her heart, she gave him a small smile and stood. She knew she had to leave before she did something she would live to regret.

"G'night, Troy."

"Night."

Watching as she retreated upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Kelsi, Troy wished that he had asked her to stay. He was bored and lonely and unable to sleep. But, as he thought about it, he was glad that she had made the decision to leave. There were things floating around his head that he was ashamed to even be thinking of while she sat beside him. Sighing, he flopped back down onto the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come and claim him.

**June (One Month Before Trial)**

Standing in the doorway, Troy watched as the prosecuting lawyers interviewed Gabriella. With the trial on the horizon, it was important for them to have everything together. He just hoped it would be enough to put the bastard behind bars for the rest of his life.

"How is she?"

His head turned as Kelsi stepped up beside him, peeking in to see how well the interview was going and if Gabriella was responding.

"Fine, so far," he answered, turning his eyes back to the petite brunette. "She's answered everything they've asked."

"That's good. The more they know, the better."

He nodded in agreement. "I just hope she won't revert back to that shell she's been in for the past five months."

"I know it's hard for you, Troy, but you have to understand what she's going through."

"I do understand. I just don't understand why she can't talk to me."

"She will; when she's ready."

"I think they're done," he said, changing the subject.

Both of the lawyers stood and walked towards them. Troy ushered Kelsi out of the doorway and into the hallway, waiting for the two prosecutors to emerge.

"Well, Mr. Bolton," one said, "we've got all that we need."

"Do you know when the trial date is?"

"July 14th."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She just smiled and motioned for her colleague to follow. Once they were gone, Kelsi retreated to her room and Troy made his way into the guest bedroom to check on Gabriella. He found her staring out the window with a soft expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room and took a seat beside her.

"You alright?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head. "No. It's easier to explain what my Dad did to me when there's just a few people I have to explain it to...but when I get onto the witness stand, I'll have to tell a courtroom full of people that I don't know. I'll have to look into their eyes and see them all pass judgment against me."

"Why would they? What reason would they have to judge you when you're the victim?"

"Because they'll all wonder why I didn't say something when I had the chance; why, when I was finally free of him, didn't I go to the police and report him? I saw it in the detectives' eyes and I saw it in the lawyers' eyes."

"You know why you didn't," he said, taking her hand in his. "You have your reason as to why you didn't say something. They can't judge you once you tell them that. They'll see someone who wanted so badly to protect her sister and allow her to have a normal life." She looked at him. "If you had told someone what was happening before you were eighteen, then you would have lost your sister to the system. You know that. It's the reason why you didn't tell. That's all that you have to explain to them and they'll understand."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Thank you," she whispered, a soft, sad smile playing on her lips.

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Promise me something, Troy."

"Anything."

"Promise you won't judge me. There are things that I've never told you, things that I'm..._ashamed _of and I couldn't bear it if it made you see me differently than you do."

Leaning in, he kissed her lips. "I promise." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "No matter what you say in that courtroom, nothing will make me see you any differently than I already do. You're perfect in my eyes and nothing's gonna change that."

Smiling, she leant her head against his shoulder and sighed. Glad that she hadn't shut him out again, he wrapped an arm around her and placed his head on top of hers. She was slowly, but surely, returning back to normal. He just hoped that it wasn't just a one-time thing and that he would never see her become so lifeless ever again.

**July (Trial Begins)**

Standing outside the bathroom, Troy stood with a worried expression as he listened to Gabriella empty the contents of her stomach. He doubted she was pregnant since the last time she was sexually active was six months ago and she would have been showing signs by now, but checking that off the list wasn't as comforting as he would have like it to be. Hearing the toilet flush, he knew she was done and waited for her to step outside.

"Is she alright?" Michelle asked, stepping out of Kelsi's bedroom.

He sighed. "I hope so."

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Gabriella stepped out. She smiled as she met the worried glances of her fiancé and her sister. It was all nerves that had her emptying out everything she ate in the past few hours. She was nervous about what was to come and wished she didn't have to go through with it.

"Feeling okay?"

She nodded, meeting the concerned eyes of her sister. "It's just nerves; that's all."

"It'll be over before you know it. You just gotta hang in there."

"I'm just...I'm scared."

"So am I," Michelle admitted, "but we can do this."

"And," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right beside you the entire time."

She gave him a soft smile. "I know."

Intertwining their fingers, she squeezed his hand before taking her sisters and doing the same. With the two people she loved most by her side, Gabriella was confident that she could get through her father's trial without breaking down. She could do this; she _would _do this.


	20. Chapter 20

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: so, once again, to those that read the original chapter 19, I'm sorry. I know nothing, and I mean nothing(except for what I see on television) about the way the court system works, so excuse me if I make mistakes on the legal proceeding going on in this chapter. I have a question to ask all my reviewers that have written stories: have you ever had people put a completed story of yours on story alert? I've had some of my completed stories put on story alert recently and it irks me. Why? Because I seriously want to know why someone is putting a story that will not be updated anymore on alert. I just don't understand it.**

_Chapter 20_

She couldn't do this.

Staring at the courthouse, Gabriella gripped the hand clasped firmly in hers and wished she didn't have to go through this. She knew the fear she felt was radiating off of her in waves, but how else was she supposed to feel? She was about to walk into a room full of judging eyes and place the last six years of her life in front of them. Not only that, but she would have to see the man responsible for her horrible adolescent years once more.

She couldn't possibly do this.

"Brie?"

Turning her head, she found herself staring into Troy's bright blue eyes. Somehow, all of her worries disappeared the second she met his gaze. Without saying a word, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. He returned the embrace, burying his hands into her hair and his face into her shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine," he reassured, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"But what if it won't be?"

He backed away, looking into her eyes. "It will be."

"But what if it won't?"

"Brie, it will be, alright?" He kissed her forehead. "Trust me."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and started up the stairs of the courthouse with Troy following close behind. Michelle stood at the entrance waiting for them. Her own nervousness was obvious on her face. In an attempt to provide and take comfort, Gabriella locked her arm with her sister's. This was a battle they both had to fight. Fighting together was better than fighting alone.

"Case 349: The State of New Mexico v. Clemente Montez," the bailiff announced, beginning the trial. "All rise for the honorable Judge Lewis Matthews."

The occupants of the courtroom rose and waited for the judge to take his seat. Gabriella felt the butterflies in her stomach fly once more. It took every last piece of courage in her to stay where she was and not run out of the room.

"You may be seated."

Everyone retook their seats. Noticing her nervousness, Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed her temple. She turned to him and smiled softly. He smiled back and pulled her closer to him. Turning back towards the judge, she noticed that her father was staring at her with the most malicious glare she had ever seen him give. A chill ran down her spine and she looked away from him, moving even closer to Troy.

"Will the defense please rise?" Clemente and his lawyer stood. "You are being charged for child molestation in the first degree, rape of a minor in the first degree, child abuse in the first degree and rape in the first degree. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Clemente spoke, his voice unwavering and full of determination.

"You may sit," Judge Matthews stated as he looked over the papers in front of him. "Counselors, you may make your opening statements."

Clemente's lawyer, George Henley, stood and smoothed out his blazer before walking towards the jury.

"People of the jury, my client is innocent and I will tell you why. He is a loving father that lost his way. He has had to raise his two daughters on his own since the death of his wife, ten years ago. These charges against him were made by an ungrateful child who disobeyed her father time and time again, who never listened when he asked her to do something, who even ran away last year to be with a boy she'd only met a few months before. Shouldn't a father be allowed to punish his children in a way he sees fit? Of course. Would you be happy if your daughter ran off with someone who you barely knew? No. But to put the pressure off of her and the fact that she had left home before she was legal, she puts all blame on her father, the man who raised her from birth. By the end of this trial, I will assure you that you will know that Clemente Montez is an innocent man."

He retook his seat and Gabriella watched as her father whispered something into his attorney's ear. She hated that this man had to defend a monster. Turning her attention to the prosecuting lawyer, she watched as the woman she had met weeks ago stood and took the place where Henley had once stood. Her name was Thalía Lopez. She was one of the best in the state.

"I have no doubt that Mr. Montez was once a loving father, but, what reason would his daughters have to lie about these things they accuse him of? According to my colleague, the charges were made by an ungrateful child, so where does that leave the other child who made the same charges and were witness to the ones against her sister? If he were truly a loving father, then his daughter would not have run away. She would have no reason to. So, an innocent man? I do not believe that this term applies to Clemente Montez."

She turned around and sent a small smile in Gabriella's and Michelle's direction before taking her seat once more.

"Mr. Henley, call your first witness."

Henley stood. "I call Clemente Montez to the stand."

With a bit of help, Gabriella's father walked to the witness chair and stood in front of it. The bailiff brought over a Bible and Clemente placed his left hand on it, raising his right as much as his shackles allowed.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

The bailiff walked away and Clemente sat down. His brown eyes found his eldest daughter's and sent her the slightest of grins that only she, her fiancé and her sister caught. Protectively, Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella and glared at her father.

"Mr. Montez," Clemente turned his attention to his lawyer, "can you explain how you felt the moment your wife died?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, like any other guy that had just lost the love of his life; broken, lost. I wanted to die."

"And your children? How did they feel?"

"They were upset. I mean, they just lost their mother. I tried hard to provide as much comfort as I could and to be a second parent, but...Gabriella, my eldest, just seemed to reject anything I tried."

"Was this immediately after your wife's death?"

"No, not immediately. She was grieving a few months after and then she began to become distant. Every time I tried to get her to open up to me, she would ignore me."

"And when did she start acting out?"

"When she was twelve."

Henley nodded. "And what about your other daughter, when did she start acting out?"

"Not until Gabriella came back after months of neither of us knowing where she was."

"Do you know _why_ your youngest started following in her sister's footsteps and act out?"

"No, but I miss my little girl. Michelle was always such a good and obedient child. I don't know why she would make up such lies about me."

"Tell me, Mr. Montez, how do you feel about Gabriella's boyfriend?"

"I don't like him one bit."

"And why's that?"

"He brings out the worst in her; made her see me like...like some kind of monster."

From beside her, Troy bristled; his anger coming off of him in waves. Gabriella placed her hand on his thigh and tried to get him to calm himself. He seemed lost, however. He wasn't responding to her touch at all.

"Troy," she whispered.

Snapping his head towards her, his anger faded as he stared into her eyes. Sighing, he kissed her forehead. He wanted to her to know that he was alright; that he would be alright.

"At one point, you told your daughter to stay away from him, did you not?"

"I did."

"And what did she do?"

"Went behind my back and started fucking the little shit."

"Language, Mr. Montez," Judge Matthews reprimanded.

"Apologies, Your Honor."

"So you're saying, Mr. Montez," Henley continued, "that she started having sex with him, even though you forbade her to see him."

"That's correct."

With one final nod, Henley looked towards the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Matthews nodded. "Ms. Lopez, you may begin your cross examination."

She stood and walked around the table. She did not speak right away, but when she did, she made a movement towards the witness stand.

"Mr. Montez, tell me something, have you ever punished your daughters when they went against something you told them not to do?"

"Of course. What parent hasn't?"

"How would you punish them?"

"Well, coming from a family where beatings were the norm, I punished my daughters in the same fashion that I was punished."

"So, in short, you _beat_ them?"

"Yes."

"How hard?"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me; how hard did you beat them?"

"Not hard. Not as hard as my parents beat me."

"Really?" He nodded. "Your Honor, I would like to present my first piece of evidence." She walked over to the table and her assistant handed her a folder. From it, she pulled out a picture and held it up. "I give you exhibit A. This, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is a photo taken of Michelle Montez's back after her father's arrest."

Some of the women in the jury gasped at the sight of the faded, but there, black and blue marks on the young girl's back. Thalía, then, placed the pictures in front of Clemente, expecting to get a reaction out of him. He, however, didn't look phased by them.

"Do these look familiar?"

He nodded. "Yes. Michelle spoke back to me, so I beat her. I don't see the problem. Besides, not all of these are from one time."

"If you say so." She turned back to the judge. "I would now like to present exhibit B." She pulled out a second picture from behind the first. "But before I show it to the courtroom, I would just like to say that this is...not for the faint of heart."

The moment the photograph was shown, a large, simultaneous gasp from both male and female members of the jury erupted. Gabriella already knew what it was that Thalía was showing them and it made her shrink further into her seat.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a photograph of Gabriella Montez's back, taken the same day as her sister's. Would you call _that_ a mere punishment?" She turned to Clemente, expecting him to answer.

"She defied me and I punished her."

"Punished? _This_ isn't punishing; _this_ is abuse."

"Objection," Henley said, standing. "She's leading."

"Overruled."

"Tell me, Mr. Montez, have you ever touched your daughters?"

"Of course. I've hugged them when they were upset."

"I mean sexually. Have you ever touched your daughters sexually?"

"I would never do that. They are my children, my flesh and blood."

"So, how did your eldest manage to get pregnant at fourteen?"

"She was...a loose child. Once she reached puberty at twelve, she seemed to have become very interested in sex. She...she even tried to seduce me when she was thirteen."

"But you didn't give into her."

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of touching my children in such a way, much less having sex with them."

Thalía nodded. "No further questions your honor," she said and returned to her seat.

"You may step down, Mr. Montez."

Standing, Clemente was helped down by the bailiff and went to retake his seat beside his attorney. As he passed, he sent Gabriella a smirk before continuing on.

Gabriella sat on the bench outside of the courtroom, waiting for Troy to return with the cup of coffee he promised her. She had been grateful when Judge Matthews called for a twenty minute recess. She didn't know how much longer she could take in there with her father glaring at her every few minutes. After the questioning of her father, George Henley had called upon Troy's step-father to speak on behalf of Clemente. The decision did not sit well with Troy and he had glared at his mother's husband the entire time. There were others after him, but she ignored them. She didn't understand what they had to do with anything. Thalía had told her that he only called them to make it look like he had a substantial case—which he didn't. That gave her confidence that they would win this.

"Brie."

She looked up and into Troy's eyes. He held out a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and she gratefully took it. He sat beside her, silence enveloping them as people rushed by. She slowly sipped her drink, thinking about what might happen when they called her to the stand—something that Thalía said would happen. She was an important asset in this case and Henley would stop at nothing to make it seem as if she had been making everything up.

"You ready for this?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head. "No."

Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "You can do this, Gabriella, you know that right?"

Smiling softly, she nodded and looked at him. "As long as I have you."

He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Gabriella. Troy." Both looked up to see Thalía walking towards them. "Court is about to resume."

Both nodded and stood, tossing their half empty cups into the trash and following the female lawyer back into the courtroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: I. Am. So. So. _So_. Sorry for being M.I.A. for the past few months. Between writer's block, school and my waning passion for this story...ugh, not even, the fandom in general. It's sad, I know. I do plan on finishing this story since it is not far from coming to an end. I promised some of you a short sequel to Until We Bleed and you will get it. There are other stories that I started writing and desperately want to publish for you, but I'm not sure if I will. I have two stories that I've started and one that I'm trying to write. There's no guarantee that they will ever make it onto this site, but I'm hoping I'll be able to. Also, I know you guys are probably wondering what happened to Pieces...well, I'm not sure. I think I jumped headfirst into that story without having a clear plan of where I wanted it to go and it's coming back to haunt me. Anyway, not sure how many of you will even read this since I'm sure that many of you have moved on, but if you do read this, please show love in a review so I know that I still have readers.**

_Chapter 21_

"Counselor," Judge Matthews bellowed, "you may call your first witness."

Thalía stood. "Thank you, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Michelle Montez to the stand."

Michelle visibly tensed as her name was called. She wasn't ready for this, but she knew it had to be done. Her eyes found her sister's and Gabriella gave her a reassuring smile. Returning the gesture, she stood and made her way to the witness stand. The bailiff walked over to her and placed the bible before her, allowing her to place her hand on it and raise the other.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

She nodded. "I do."

"You may be seated."

Taking her seat, she looked to Thalía and waited for the questions to begin. Her brown eyes followed the woman as she moved from her place behind the desk and closer to the witness stand.

"Miss Montez, can you please tell the court how many times has your Father hit you?"

"Um, well, before my sister left, none."

"And after?"

Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat. "Maybe about a dozen times."

Thalía nodded. "Did he ever give you a reason why he hit you?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes he said it was because I did something he didn't like and…sometimes just for no reason."

"Did you ever actually do anything wrong whenever he said you did?"

She shook her head. "Not that I remember, no."

"Has your Father ever touched you sexually?"

"No, but," Michelle lowered her eyes, "he almost did."

"Tell me, Miss Montez, how many times has your Father hit your sister?"

"More times than I can count."

"Did he ever give her any reason for it?"

She shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"What do you mean 'not that you know of?'"

"Well, whenever he would hit her, he would send me out of the room so I never knew if he explained to her why he was punishing her."

"Do you believe that he was punishing her?"

"At first, I did, but…after a while, no."

"And what made you think he wasn't?"

"Because Gabriella tried to do everything right. She didn't want to be punished, so she tried to do everything right so he wouldn't get mad, but…he'd hit her anyway."

Thalía nodded, pausing for effect. "Michelle, do you remember the first time your Father hit you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-It was a few months after my sister left. School was over and I wanted to go out with my friends. My boyfriend…my ex-boyfriend, Eric…was waiting outside for me. My Dad must have spotted him because, before I could get to the door, he stopped me and started giving me the third degree."

"What did he ask you?"

"Who was he? Why was he here?"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he was my boyfriend and that I was going out with him and a couple of friends. I knew he didn't approve by the look in his eyes. It was the same look he'd gotten whenever Gabriella had done something he didn't approve of. He told me that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere with someone he didn't know and to tell my friends that I couldn't go."

"Was it common for him to make such an excuse?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod. "He's never liked me going anywhere by myself or with people he wasn't familiar with. Before Gabriella left, he would make her go everywhere with me."

"What happened after he told you that you couldn't go with your friends?"

"I told him that I thought I was old enough to be out on my own with people I trust, but he still refused. I begged and begged, but he just kept saying 'no.'" She took a breath. "I got fed up with him treating me like I was a kid and I told him I was going anyway, no matter what he said and…"

"And?"

"And he hit me."

"Where?"

"Across my cheek."

"What happened after that?"

"He told me to tell my friends that I couldn't go with them and then walked away. I did what I was told; went outside and told Eric that I was unable to hang out and went back inside without letting him get a word in. A week later, my Dad told me that he didn't want me seeing Eric and made me break up with him over the phone."

"How long after did he hit you again?"

"A-A few weeks later. Eric had come over, wanting to talk to me, to ask me what he did wrong, but my Dad was the one who answered the door and told me that I was busy. After Eric left, he hit me again."

"For no reason?"

She shook her head. "Not that I knew of."

Thalía smiled. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Matthews looked over at Henley. "Your witness, Counselor."

Henley stood and walked over to Michelle. "Miss Montez, if your Father sent you out of the room when he punished your sister, how do you know he hit her?"

"Because he would hit her so hard that she would cry out, though it became less over the years."

"So how would you know that he continued to hit her?"

"She would have bruises over her arms and legs."

Knowing he had nothing else to prove with this line of questioning, Henley moved on. "Miss Montez, has your Father ever touched your sister…inappropriately?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen him do it?"

Michelle froze. The answer was no. She had never seen her Father touch her sister in anyway, much less see him rape her. She was trapped. Lying was not the answer and she knew that.

"Miss Montez, please answer the question," Judge Matthews said.

"N-No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that a bit louder?" Henley asked.

"No," she answered, her voice a little stronger. "No, I've never seen my Father touch her inappropriately."

A smug grin appeared on Henley's face and Michelle wished she could wipe it off. "And have you ever seen your Father rape your sister?"

"No, but I know he has."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Because…" She closed her eyes, "I've heard it."

"You heard it? Miss Montez, is it possible that you only heard what your sister wanted you to hear?"

She shook her head and opened her eyes, her brown irises staring at the man before her. "No. I know what I heard."

"Can you tell me how old you were the first time you heard your Father raping your sister?"

"Nine-ten years old."

"And before that, had you ever heard or have seen anything sexual?"

"No."

"Then how can you be so sure that you heard your sister being raped?"

"I know what I heard!" she yelled, her emotions getting the better of her, "She wanted him to stop. He was hurting her."

"But how did you know it was your Father?"

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know. It could have been a boyfriend."

"Gabriella didn't have any boyfriends. She wasn't allowed to."

"And, yet, she was dating Mr. Bolton. If she was so willing to go behind your Father's back to date him, what makes you think that she didn't have others before him?"

"I-I…"

He grinned. "I thought so. No further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Matthews looked to the prosecution for any indication that they would like to ask any more questions, but Thalía just shook her head. "You may step down, Miss Montez," he said, sending her a soft smile.

Slowly, she made her way off of the witness stand and back to her sister where she whispered a soft "I'm sorry." Gabriella smiled sadly at Michelle, knowing it wasn't her fault. Her gaze drifted over to the spot her father vacated and felt her heart sink at the smile he had on his face. It was a victorious one; one that told her that he was going to win this and, in turn, make sure she'd never see her sister again.

"You may call your next witness, Ms. Lopez"

"Thank you, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Troy Bolton to the stand."

Gabriella looked over at the man beside her; her eyes reflected worry. He smiled, reassuringly, and kissed the back of her hand before going to take his place at the podium. It wasn't long before he was sworn in and seated in the witness box. Troy fought hard to ignore the intense glares that her father was throwing his way; he, instead, focused his gaze on Thalía, watching as she stood and walked to him.

"Mr. Bolton, can you please tell the people of this court what happened the day that Mr. Montez was arrested?"

He nodded. "I had called Michelle earlier and told her that I was coming over. She opened the door for me when I rang the bell and she was quiet. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that I needed to see for myself; so, she led me up to Gabriella's room…and that's when I saw the extent of what her father could do to her."

"What did you see?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

He gulped, swallowing the knot that had formed in his throat. "Alright, I'll start with the physical part. She had…_welts_…all over her back. She also had both old and new bruises."

"Did it look like this?" she asked, presenting him with the picture of Gabriella's back.

"Yeah, but that picture is nothing compared to actually seeing the damage he'd done in front of you. It was horrible. I felt so nauseous looking at it."

"Was her back the only place where she had bruises?"

"No. She had some on her arms and legs. She…she even two in the shape of hand prints on her waist."

"Is this what those two looked like?" She showed him a picture of two hand shaped bruises on Gabriella's skin and he nodded. "Thank you. Now, what did you see in terms of emotional damage?"

He laughed, bitterly. "What didn't I see?" He ran a hand through his hair. "From the moment I met her, Gabriella had always been a bit distant, but she was always friendly. She's the sweetest girl I've ever known; the strongest, too. But…to see her lying there so broken, so ready to give up…it made me wonder what kind of monster would do that to her; would willingly destroy her soul the way he had."

Thalía smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Bolton. No more questions, Your Honor."

Judge Matthews nodded and looked at Henley. "Counselor, your witness."

After whispering something into Clemente's ear, Henley stood and walked over to the witness stand. He kept quiet for a while, trying to figure out how to word the question he wanted to ask.

"Mr. Bolton, isn't it true that you beat my client unconscious the day he was arrested?"

"Objection," Thalía yelled. "Relevance?"

"I do have an end point," Henley said, appealing his question.

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"And isn't it true that you have a history of violence?"

He was hesitant to answer; nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Tell me, how many fights have you been involved in?"

"I-I don't know."

"Of course, because you've gotten into so many that you can't even count them. Now, is it true that you got into a fight with one of the football players in your school and broke his nose so bad that he had to go to the hospital to get it reset?"

"Objection. Again, relevance?"

"Sustained. Please get to the point, Counselor."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor; I'm just trying to understand Mr. Bolton, here. I mean, a guy who has a history of violence towards others wouldn't hesitate to put his hands on a defenseless woman."

"That's not true."

"It's not?"

"No! I would never, in my life, hit Gabriella. Yes, I've gotten into fights with others, but it was mostly out of self-defense."

"How did the ones that weren't out of self-defense get started?"

"They usually happened when I got angry."

Henley nodded. "So, tell us about the time when you caught that same football player with Gabriella in one of the upstairs bedrooms at a house party."

"How did you…?"

"I ask the questions, Mr. Bolton. Now, please, answer mine."

"He was trying to rape her. I got angry, so I hit him a couple of times. Gabriella stopped me before I did any real damage."

"Is that what happened? Or did you hit him because you found your girlfriend cheating on you with some other man? Did you hit her, too, when you left that night?"

"_No_! I told you, I'd never put my hands on her like that. What do you not understand about that?" Troy could feel his anger building, but didn't realize that everyone could see it.

Henley grinned. "It's obvious you have anger issues, Mr. Bolton. For all we know, you could have rage induced blackouts and beat her without even knowing it yourself."

He was frozen; disgusted and disturbed at the fact that what Henley said was a possibility. He already knew that he had, a few times, when he was in a fight, blacked out, but could he have done it when in Gabriella's presence. There were times when they got into an argument about something, but he doesn't remember ever putting his hands on her, or seeing the result of that on her. He couldn't have been telling the truth, could he?

"I have no more questions, Your Honor."

Judge Matthews looked to Thalía to see if she had other questions, but she just shook her head. He nodded and told Troy that he could leave the witness stand. Troy took his time, still trying to figure it all out. Gabriella tried to reassure him that he hadn't done anything by grabbing his hand, but he wouldn't let her. Judge Matthews called for the dismissal of the court until tomorrow, letting everyone go. Gabriella took that time to turn to him.

"Troy," she called, but he didn't answer. "Troy, look at me." He glanced at her; tired of his avoidance, she took his face between her hands and made him turn to her. "Troy, listen to me; it was all a lie."

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure. Believe me, if anything he said was true, I would have told you a long time ago."

"You're right." He nodded, getting his head back on track and pushing the web of lies that Henley spun out of his mind. "I don't know why I even believed him."

"You were scared, that's why." He looked up at Thalía. "He made you doubt something you were so sure of and you became frightened at the possibility that it might be true." Her dark brown eyes finally connected with his bright blue ones before looking over at Gabriella. "We've decided not to put you on the stand."

"What? Why?"

"You saw how Henley was today; he'll rip you apart."

"But I can handle it."

"It's out of the question, Gabriella."

"I _have_ to do this. I have to look that man in the eye and tell him everything that my Father did to me. Please, just…let me do this."

Thalía sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you have to remember to not let him get in your head. He likes to play mind games."

"I got it."

"Alright then. I'll see you all in the morning," she said and left.

"Brie, you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked, grabbing her hand. "I'm sure Thalía would be fine without your testimony."

"I want to, Troy. I want to, I have to and I need to. The jury needs to know everything."

"If you're sure about this."

"I am."

He smiled. "Then I'm behind you, one hundred percent."

"So am I," Michelle said, showing her support for her sister.

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: went to see the final Harry Potter movie when it first came out and it was amazing. Sad, but amazing. Alan Rickman deserves an Oscar for his performance in it. I'm going to miss waiting for the next one to come out...cause there is no next one :( Also, if you ever have the chance to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Orlando, go. Don't pass up the opportunity.**

Chapter 22

She was exhausted, but her body refused to shut down. In just a few hours, she would be called onto the stand to give her testimony in front of dozens of people. Yes, it was her idea to take the stand in the first place, but…it didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. She was far beyond nervous, she was frightened. Frightened that it wouldn't be enough. Knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, she quietly got out of bed. Unlike her, Troy slept soundly beside her. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face before she left the room. Her feet led her downstairs and out the front door. She breathed in the cool air as she sat on the front steps. She stared into the night sky, taking in the beauty of the stars. This was the best part about living on the outskirts of downtown Albuquerque; you could still see the stars. As she gazed at the heavenly bodies above, a throw blanket came to rest, comfortably, over her shoulders, surprising her. She turned her head and smiled as Troy sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she responded, keeping her voice low. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She averted her eyes; closing them when she felt his fingers touch her cheek. "More nightmares?"

"No." She saw the slight tilt of his head; his eyes silently asking her what was wrong. "I couldn't sleep. I'm so nervous about tomorrow that it's preventing me from sleeping."

"Well…I can solve the sleeping problem, but I have no solution for the nerves."

Lifting an eyebrow, she stared at him. "Oh, really? Tell me, how can you solve the sleeping problem?" He didn't even need to answer her. The mischievous look in his bright blues told her what he meant. "We can't; not with Rose in the room."

"Can't we?" he asked, a soft smirk on his face as his finger trailed down the curve of her neck. She tried to hide the shiver that ran up her spine, but he noticed and that just made his smirk widen.

"No, we can't. I refuse to do that in the same room as my daughter. I will not have her scarred for life."

"Like she'll even remember it."

She shook her head, sending him a pointed glare. "I refuse to do it, so drop it."

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. We won't do it."

"Thank you," she mumbled, pulling the throw blanket further around her shoulders to shield herself from the cool desert air. Wordlessly, he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed softly and leant into him, relishing in his body heat. "Was it a good idea for me to insist on testifying tomorrow?"

"At first, I didn't think so, but as I thought about it… Yeah, it was. They need to hear your side of the story. If you don't, then they might think that none of what you claim is true, and we both know that it is."

"I'm scared," she whispered, confessing her fears to the one person she knew would get her through this.

"Of what?"

"Of it not making any difference. I'm scared that no matter what I say, they won't believe me."

"They will. They would have to have half a mind to not believe you."

"What about Henley? He loves twisting things around. What if he does it to me?"

"All you can do, Brie, is tell the truth."

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. A small yawn escaped her lips as she felt his thumb begin to caress the skin on her hip. It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep against him. He looked down at her slumbering body beside him and smiled. Hooking his arm underneath her knees, he lifted her and carried her back inside.

::

"Ms. Lopez, do you have any more witnesses you would like to call?"

Thalía nodded and stood. "We would like to call Gabriella Montez to the stand."

Silence filled the courtroom as numerous sets of eyes turned to the brunette sitting behind the prosecution. Taking a deep breath, she stood and made her way to the witness box. After being sworn in, she took her seat and waited for her questioning to begin.

"Ms. Montez, how old were you when your mother died?"

"I was eight."

"And how did your life change after that?"

"I basically became my mother."

"In what way?"

"I cooked, I cleaned and I took care of my sister."

"At only eight years old?"

She nodded. "Yes. My father was always working, so I had to take care of everything else."

"Tell me, Gabriella, what was your father's attitude towards you after your mother's death?"

"He…he didn't want anything to do with me. He resented me and blamed me for her death."

"Why?"

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath before answering, "My mother died because of me."

"How is that?"

"I dropped my doll in the street and I wanted it back, so I started crying. She went back for it and that's when a car came speeding out of nowhere and hit her." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "She died instantly."

"So your father resented you because…?"

"Because if I hadn't have wanted my doll so much, she would have never gone back for it and she would still be alive."

Thalía gave the nineteen year old a sympathetic expression before moving on. "Do you remember the first time your father touched you?"

"Like it was yesterday," she answered.

"Would you mind telling us how it started?"

She nodded and took a breath. "I was twelve when it happened. It started like any other day; I had just gotten home from school and I was in my room, reading a book. Michelle was downstairs watching television, though she should have been doing her homework. He came to my door and gestured for me to follow him. So, I did. I was just so happy that he was acknowledging me that I didn't find anything strange about it. He led me into his room and closed the door behind us. He asked me how old I was and I told him. Then he said that he noticed that I started my period. Being twelve, I wasn't exactly sure what was happening to my body. Sex Ed didn't really divulge into the experience and I didn't have a mother to explain it to me. I apologized for it and told him that I didn't know why I was bleeding. He told me that I was becoming a woman and that I…I should start doing things that women do, i.e. cooking and cleaning. When I told him that I already did all of that, he told me that I was missing out on one thing."

When she paused, Thalía asked, "And that was?"

She bit her lip. "Pleasuring a man. I was confused by that. I had no idea what he meant. Then he asked me if I wanted him to be happy. I said, of course I did. What daughter wouldn't want their father to be happy? He, then, told me to take off my clothes. I became frightened by his demand and hesitated. He told me that if I didn't listen to him, he would go back to ignoring me and I didn't want that. So, I disrobed and, the entire time, I felt uncomfortable. I was self-conscious about my changing body and covered myself. He told me not to; told me that my body would get better. He called me closer and removed my arms from around me and looked me over." She swallowed, harshly. "T-Then he said, 'Not what I prefer, but you'll do.' I didn't understand what he meant and told him so. He answered by saying 'Even though you're still growing, you'll make Daddy _very_ happy.' By that point, I was afraid. I still didn't know what he wanted from me. Then he started feeling me up; telling me to relax. Before I knew it, he…he…" The tears began falling and she was handed a tissue by Judge Matthews. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Do you want to continue, Ms. Montez?" he asked.

"Yes." Sniffling, she waited until she was able to calm herself down some before continuing. "He stuck his finger in me…and tore my hymen." The courtroom seemed to gasp, collectively, at the revelation, but the tension continued.

"Did he do anything else?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "He removed his finger and told me to take a shower to clean off the blood. He left me alone after that."

"How long after did he rape you?"

"A week. Michelle and I were in my room. I was helping her with her homework when he interrupted us. He told her to go into her room and close her door; not to come out until he said it was okay. I was afraid and confused. Ever since he took my virginity with his finger, he hadn't said two words to me. Now, he wanted to be alone with me. He closed the door once Michelle was gone and told me to undress. I didn't want to. I could tell that his patience was wearing thin, but I still didn't want to remove my clothes. So, he grabbed me and did it for me. I…I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He pushed me face down on my bed and he…" She choked back a sob, "…and he raped me."

"How many times, after that first incident, did he rape you?"

"I don't know. Too many to count."

"Do you remember how many times a week he would?"

"At least three times a week up until the time I became pregnant; after that it was only once until towards the end of it."

"And how old were you when that happened?"

"Thirteen. I gave birth when I was fourteen."

"And after you gave birth, how many times did he rape you?"

"Only twice a week."

"When did he start beating you?"

"After I became pregnant."

"Did he say why?"

"He said that I stopped taking the birth control pills he gave me on purpose so I could get pregnant; that I did it so he would stop raping me."

"Is that why?"

"N-No."

"So you didn't stop taking the birth control pills?"

"I did, but not because I wanted to get pregnant."

"Then why?"

"I forgot. Everything was just so stressful and I forgot to keep taking them. By the time I realized I had, I was nine weeks pregnant."

Thalía stayed quiet for a moment or two, trying to regroup her thoughts. "Gabriella, can you tell the court what happened the day you got…" She reached for the picture of her bruised and battered back, "these welts."

Gabriella looked at the photograph and everything came spilling back into her mind. She nodded, trying to fight the tears. "It was back in January. Michelle had managed to get us out of the house without our father knowing where we were going."

"Where were you going?"

"To meet up with my friends and Troy. Unfortunately, he found out, so he came after us."

"What happened when he found you with your friends?"

"He…he slapped me. It was the first time he'd ever hit me in front of people. Then he took us home where he…beat me and then raped me."

"I know that this is hard for you, but do you think you can tell us _exactly_ what happened?"

Her eyes found her lawyers and she nodded, taking a deep breath. "When…when we got home, he told Michelle to go upstairs, close her door and turn on the radio up loud. She didn't want to, but she knew that if she didn't, it would be worse for me. Reluctantly, she went upstairs and did what he asked. Once the music was on, he took me up to my room and threw me to the floor. He closed the door and placed a chair in front of it, so just in case Michelle heard anything, she wouldn't be able to stop it." She fiddled with the piece of tissue in her hand, wishing she were anywhere else. "H-He began to kick me, hard; told me if I was going to be a rebellious bitch, that I was going to get punished like one. After his legs got tired, he tore off my clothes and placed me face down on the bed.

I heard him taking off his belt…and I thought that he was just going to rape me, but…then I felt the leather coming down on my back and I screamed. It hurt more than all the other beatings put together. Wanting me to shut up, he wrapped one hand around my neck and continued to bring the belt down on my skin. I don't know how many minutes passed by, but…I couldn't feel _anything_ anymore. My entire back was numb. I thought it was all over until I felt him spread my legs." She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry again, but she couldn't help it. The memory of it all was too much for her. "For the past eleven years, I've held on, knowing that one day I would go off to college and escape it all. Yet, here I was at eighteen, still in it. I gave up in that moment. I never wanted to die so _badly_ in my entire life."

The courtroom was at a standstill; everyone keeping silent as they looked upon this broken down woman.

"Ms. Montez, if you knew your father was going to rape you, why go back? I mean, you were eighteen; you didn't need to go back to him."

"Because, he threatened to take my sister away from me."

"He threatened to kill her?"

"No. He said that he would leave the state and that I would never find her."

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Henley, your witness."

He stood and walked over to the witness stand. "Ms. Montez, according to your police report, you said you never bothered to report what he was doing to you because of your sister; that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, you endured hell to…?"

"Keep my sister safe. I was afraid that he would hurt her; afraid that he would put her through what he put me through."

"Yet, that didn't stop you from leaving a year ago."

"Because I thought she was safe. I was certain he would never put his hands on her, but I was wrong. He did."

"Says who; your sister? How can you be so sure that she was telling the truth?"

"I know the signs; making up excuses for bruises, lying for him."

"Oh? You know the signs because you made them up? Then of course she would know, she learned from you."

"I didn't make anything up."

"You know what I believe, Ms. Montez? I believe that you were never raped when you were twelve. I believe that you wanted all of your father's attention, so you made up that lie to convince your sister. The truth of the matter is that you found yourself a boyfriend, who you gave your virginity to when you were twelve."

"That's not true."

"Then, at thirteen, you became pregnant. Your boyfriend dumped you when you told him and your father punished you when he found out. Because you're an attractive young girl, you were able to find another boyfriend, but this one was abusive. When he realized you were pregnant, he also dumped you. After you gave birth, your father made you give it up and then you found another abusive boyfriend."

"Stop it."

"You moved here after dumping the abusive boyfriend you had, hoping that he wouldn't find you, but then you got into _another_ abusive relationship with Mr. Bolton."

"Just…stop it!"

"It's all made up, isn't it? The only reason why you're saying that your father beat and raped you is because _you_ want attention."

"No, it's not," she answered, her head shaking. "It's not true."

"If it's not, then tell me, Ms. Montez, how long after you met Mr. Bolton did you have sex with him?" She stayed silent. "We're waiting."

"Three months," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes narrowed and full of hatred. "Three. Months."

"Three months! _Three months_. True rape victims would have never got into bed with another man only three months after they met, especially not someone who was raped on a daily basis like you said. Don't you agree, Ms. Montez?" She didn't answer. "No more questions."

"Ms. Lopez, would you like to redirect?"

"Yes, Your Honor." She stood and sent Gabriella a sympathetic smile. She never wanted the young woman to take the stand in the first place and she could see how much of a toll it was taking on her. "Ms. Montez, there's something that my colleague failed to ask you. Tell us, after your first time with Mr. Bolton, how many times did you have sex with him?"

"Before or after I ran away?"

"Before."

"Once."

"And after?"

She thought back, trying to remember it all. "Five times at the most."

"Can you tell us how many times you've had sex with your fiancé since your father's arrest?"

Gabriella's eyes found Troy's, silently apologizing for avoiding him. "We haven't."

"Mr. Henley would like us to believe that you were never raped by your father or anyone for that matter just because you hopped into bed with someone you only knew for three months, but you have a reason for it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us that reason?"

"H-He didn't care that I was being abused by my dad. He loved me anyway and he wanted to help me get through it all. I slept with him because I love him and because, for the first time in years, I didn't feel like my life was worthless." She sighed. "There's one thing that Mr. Henley was right about: I did want attention. I wanted it from my father; the man that was supposed to take care of me, but I didn't ask for or _want_ the life he gave me. I didn't want to be raped repeatedly until the point where I thought I would never enjoy sex. I didn't want to be beaten within an inch of my life for some non-existent reason. A-And I _never_ wanted to give birth to my own sibling…_twice_."

The entire courtroom gasped and confusion rose. "Twice? I thought that you said he only fathered your child once?"

She shook her head. "No, that's a misconception."

"Ms. Montez, you promised to tell the whole truth."

"I did, but no one ever asked me about her."

"Who?"

"My daughter." Her gaze found her father's eyes and she stared him down. "Rose is yours, Daddy."

"You lying little bitch!" Clemente threw himself over the table, trying to get to her, but the bailiffs stopped him before he could succeed.

"Order! Order in the court!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Bailiffs, remove him from my court!" As the two uniformed security guards took Clemente out of the courtroom, Judge Matthews called everything back into order. He sighed and looked at Thalía, a look of surprise still on her face. "Ms. Lopez, are you done with questioning?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then you may step down, Ms. Montez."

Nodding, she slowly made her way back to her seat beside Troy. His hand found hers and intertwined their fingers. She found comfort in the fact that he could still touch her after what she'd just described and leaned into him. She felt his lips make contact with her temple and a small smile crossed her face. Grateful wasn't even enough of a word to describe what she felt at that moment.

"Your Honor," Henley spoke, bringing her back to the courtroom, "the defense would like a DNA test done to back up Ms. Montez' claim."

Judge Matthews looked at Thalía. "Does the prosecution agree to this arrangement?"

"We do."

"Then we will meet back here tomorrow afternoon to read the results. Court is adjourned." He slammed down the gavel and spectators in the courtroom stood to leave; many of them sent sympathy-laced smiles towards Gabriella.

She smiled back, trying to be polite. Soon Henley appeared before her, his calculating eyes staring at her. He didn't scare her, but that didn't meant she liked him very much. She knew that he tried to appear intimidating to her, but after living with her father, it took more to intimidate her. Besides, she had Troy to protect her.

Henley's eyes turned to Thalía and he said, "When those test results come back negative, your whole case is going to implode."

"And when they come back positive, your client is going away for a _very_ long time," she responded. He glared before leaving. Thalía turned to Gabriella and smiled. "You know, I really wished you would have told me about Rose; it would have made our case stronger."

"I know, I just…I didn't want to make her a part of this." She sighed. "I didn't want my father to know that Rose is his. I wanted him to go to jail without ever knowing that he fathered another one of my children."

"It must be hard for you to have to go through it twice in your life."

Gabriella nodded and gave the woman a soft smile. "It is, but that doesn't stop me from loving her."

Thalía smiled and turned her eyes to Troy. "Are you going to be able to bring Rose down to the station so we can take a DNA sample?"

"Yeah, my cousin is coming to pick us up, so she'll have her."

"Alright, then. I shall see you three tomorrow." She glanced at them before leaving the courtroom.

"Do you think this will end it all?" Michelle asked. "The DNA test, I mean."

Wrapping her arms around her sister, Gabriella nodded. "I'm sure of it, Chelle. Soon, we'll be free of him."

Michelle was worried about that last part. Sure, she wanted her father to go to jail for what he'd done to her sister, but what would come of her when it happened? Would she be allowed to live with Gabriella or would she have to be put up for adoption? The unknown of her future scared her, but she knew that she could count on her sister to provide the answers.


	23. Chapter 23

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm also sorry about not warning you of the content said in the last chapter. I meant to and I forgot. Announcements: I'm planning on writing my first Christmas story since _The Holidays Can Change Everything_. It will be titled _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ and I hope to have most of the story written out within the next few weeks. It's going to be a short story so it won't require many chapters and I'll probably post the first chapter on Thanksgiving (hoping that I have it typed up by then). Hopefully, I'll also have a new chapter for this story up before then.**

Chapter 23

It didn't take much for Gabriella to notice that something was bothering her sister. Michelle had been quiet since they had arrived home from the courtroom hours ago. Waiting for an opening, Gabriella found one around dinner time and grabbed her sister's arm, bringing her into the living room so they could have a bit of privacy.

"Chelle, what's wrong?"

The younger Latina bit her lip before answering, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen to me after the trial is over. I mean, who's to say that they'll let me live with you and Troy until I turn eighteen. They might send me to South Dakota to live with Grandma Selene and Grandpa José."

"Do you want to stay with Troy and I?"

Michelle looked at her sister. "You know I do. After losing Mom, you were the only person I really counted on and now that Dad's about to go to jail, I'd rather live with you than with Grandma and Grandpa, who I only see once a year."

"The only thing I can tell you, Chelle, is not to worry over it." She placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "We'll talk it over with Thalía tomorrow."

"Okay."

Smiling reassuringly, Gabriella squeezed her sister's shoulder and stood. "Come on, let's go eat."

Michelle nodded and stood, following Gabriella into the dining room.

::

"Troy"

He lifted his head from watching Rosalina sleep and turned to his fiancée who stood in the doorway. There was something on her mind, he could tell. Pushing away from the crib, he walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong, Brie?"

She sighed. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"That Michelle might have to go live with our grandparents."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"They're going to take his side, Troy. Once they find out what he's done, they're going to blame it all on me and if they take custody of Michelle, they'll try to brainwash her."

"No one will brainwash her. She knows the truth about it all. She knows that none of this was your fault. It was your dad's choice to do what he did and now he's going to pay for it."

"Still, I don't want her to go with them and I'm afraid she'll have no choice." She looked down at their joined hands. "They'll fight for custody of her and they won't stop until they win."

He sighed and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Everything will work out for the better in the end; you'll see."

She looked into his blue eyes and nodded. "I hope you're right."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Smiling, she answered, "Never."

Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he stroked it softly before leaning in and kissing her lips.

::

"Court is in session."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she sat with Rosalina on her lap. Thalía told her that it would be wise to bring the child to court so that the jurors could see that she actually existed. She kept her arms around her daughter, kissing the top of her head every few seconds. She needed all the comfort she could get and Rosalina provided that for her. The feeling of Troy's hand on her knee brought her attention to him.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Just nervous."

"It'll all be over soon," he said, squeezing her knee in reassurance.

Smiling, she nodded and turned back to the court hearing. The bailiff brought a manila envelope to Judge Matthews and stepped to the side. She watched as the intimidating man opened the flap and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He took a few moments to read it over before nodding and addressing the court room.

"DNA results have determined that Clemente Montez _is_ the father of eight month old Rosalina Bolton."

"That's bullshit!" Clemente yelled, slamming his cuffed fists against the table.

"One more outburst, Mr. Montez, and I will have you removed from this courtroom."

Henley leant over and whispered something into Clemente's ear. Huffing, the man slumped in his chair and glared at the judge.

"Since there is no more testimony…"

"Actually, your Honor," Henley said, standing up, "I do have one more witness to call."

"Very well then, Counselor, call your witness."

"Unfortunately, your Honor, she's not here as of yet, but she is on her way."

"Then we will take a short recess and resume when your witness gets here. Court adjourned." He pounded the gavel and people filtered out of the courtroom.

"Who is this other witness, Henley?" Thalía asked.

He smirked. "Selene Montez."

Gasping, Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I am." He left the courtroom.

"Who is she?" Troy asked.

"Our grandmother," Michelle answered. "This is _not_ good."

"I don't understand, she hasn't seen me in years; why would they call her?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you know her, Gabi, she'll be on his side to the very end. She doesn't believe Daddy can do any wrong."

"Then let's prove her wrong, shall we," Thalía said.

"It's not going to work," Gabriella said. "She'll defend him until her last breath."

"We'll see."

::

"Your Honor, I call Selene Montez to the stand."

Gabriella kept her eyes forward as all eyes went to the back of the court where a woman with white hair stepped into the courtroom and made her way to the witness stand. When she reached it, she waited for the bailiff to swear her in before she took her seat. Her brown eyes found Gabriella's, pure disgust and hatred swirling through them.

"Mrs. Montez, what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"I am his mother."

"And your relationship to the two Montez girls sitting over there?" He pointed to Gabriella and Michelle and her eyes narrowed.

"My granddaughters, whom I am _very_ disappointed in."

"Tell me, Mrs. Montez, do you think that your son could have done _anything_ that I told you over the phone?"

"No, of course not. My Clemente is a sweet boy. He would never even _think_ about touching his daughters in such a way."

"In what way?"

"He would never rape either of them. He loves those girls more than his own life."

"So, do you think that your eldest granddaughter is making it up?"

"Of course. Gabriella has always been a spoilt child. I blame that mother of hers. She always gave her what she wanted. Whenever Gabriella didn't get what she wanted, she'd cry and whine. I told Clemente to send her to me and allow his father and I to set her straight, but Rosalina refused to allow it."

"Rosalina?"

"My late daughter-in-law, their mother."

"What about your youngest granddaughter? Why do you think she's going along with it?"

"She's always idolized her sister. Michelle is a follower, she'd follow Gabriella anywhere. She's smarter than her, though, but she's so blinded by Gabriella that she doesn't use that brain of hers."

"Do you love your granddaughter despite all that's happened?"

"Of course I do."

"Liar," Gabriella whispered, the word only being heard by anyone in the immediate vicinity.

"She is my granddaughter, after all, but I do not like that she's put her father and sister in the middle of all this just to get back at him."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "After Rosalina died, Clemente was very reserved and chose to distance himself from his daughters. I knew that it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen to me. Gabriella was always a child that wanted attention and she didn't like that he refused to give her it. I believe that all of this is to get back at him for ignoring her. She doesn't like to be ignored."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez. No further questions, your Honor."

"Ms. Lopez, would you like to question the witness?"

"Yes." She stood and walked towards the witness stand. "Mrs. Montez, when was the last time you saw your granddaughters?"

"I saw Michelle two Christmases ago."

"And Gabriella?"

The woman was hesitant to answer. "Not since she was eleven."

"So, that means you had no _idea_ if your granddaughter was even alive?"

"No."

"Then, how do you know that your son didn't do what he's being charged for?"

"Because I know my son. He would never, in a million years, rape his daughter."

"Mrs. Montez, do you see that little girl sitting in Gabriella's lap?" The woman nodded. "That little girl is both your great-granddaughter and your granddaughter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that your son fathered that child."

"Impossible."

"We have the DNA results if you want to see them." Judge Matthews handed the paper with the results on them to Selene.

She read them over, her eyes going wide. "This…this is a fake. It can't be real!"

"Oh, but it is. Your son _raped_ his daughter, _your_ granddaughter and the proof is in your hands."

Selene looked back at the paper and steeled her emotions. "I don't believe it," she said, setting the paper down. "I refuse to believe that he could do something like that."

Thalía nodded and decided to change subjects. "Are you an advocate for parents beating their children?"

"Of course. It is how I was raised, how my mother was raised. Children these days are out of order and their parents don't know how to discipline them. Why do you think my Clemente turned out to be such a good parent? He was raised the way I was: with heavy discipline."

"So you advocate something like this?" Thalía placed the same picture of Gabriella's back that had been shown all throughout the trial.

Selene looked down at the photograph and her brow furrowed. "What's this?"

"Oh, you don't recognize your own granddaughter's back?"

"What?"

"When we arrested your son back in January, Gabriella had to be taken to the hospital because she had numerous welts and bruises on her back. Many were new, but most were old."

Steeling her emotions once again, she threw the picture down. "She probably deserved it."

"You really don't care that your granddaughter might be scarred for life?"

"That child scarred for life? From what? Getting a punishment she deserved?"

"No, from being raped for the latter half of her life! Your son raped your granddaughter from the time she was twelve. Why do you think you never saw her? Because he didn't want to risk the chance of someone finding out that he was abusing his own daughter. He didn't want you to know that he had impregnated her when she was fourteen. He didn't want you to know that he was using his own daughter, your _granddaughter_, as a sex toy for his own sick pleasure."

"Says who; you or that worthless girl who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed?"

Thalía shook her head. "The facts, that's who," she said before walking away from the witness stand. "No more questions, your Honor."

"You may step down, Mrs. Montez." Selene walked off the witness stand and went to find a seat in the audience. "Closing statements, Counselors?"

Henley stood and walked towards the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client did no wrong in punishing his daughters the way he did. It was how he was raised. He didn't think he did anything wrong, even if we do not agree with his methods. As his mother said, he loves his daughters more than anything in the world. Though his daughters have backstabbed him by putting on this spectacle, he still loves them both. If he needs any punishing for his actions, it is anger management classes, but that is all. He does not need to be put away for something his daughter said happened. After all, who knows if she's telling the truth. She's nothing more than an attention seeking whore who is giving a bad name to all of those women out there who have been raped."

He walked back to his seat, giving Thalía a smirk on his way. She stayed seated, not bothering to get up. Sitting up straight, she looked at the jury. "Do you really believe my colleague? Do you really think this broken and battered woman sitting behind me would make up something like being raped? I don't. Ms. Montez was eight when she lost her mother. Doesn't a child that young deserve to be paid attention to? I mean, her sister didn't receive this same treatment. Her father doted on her. So why ignore one child in favor of the other? The fact of the matter is, whether or not Clemente Montez wanted to ignore his eldest daughter, he did it anyway. Whether or not he _wanted_ to rape and father two of her children, he did it anyway. This man needs to be put away so he can think about what he's done. And do you know what he's done? He's ruined his daughter's life. A life that will no longer be the same."

"Now that you have heard the closing statements," Judge Matthews said, addressing the jurors, "I implore you to go and decide whether or not this man is guilty of his charges based on the witness statements and facts placed before you." He struck his gavel and the twelve jurors were escorted to a room right off the courtroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**At The Beginning**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**A/N: It's almost been a year since I uploaded a chapter to this story and I'm sorry. I spent all summer working on this chapter and the next chapter for Beside You (which will be updated soon). I don't have much time now, because I just got a job, so...yeah. I'll try to update when I can. Also, I have a poll question for you guys to answer in my profile. It would help greatly if you all would check that out and give me your honest answers. I also want to talk to you guys about the follow-up story to "I'll Be Home For Christmas". I need ideas. With November right around the corner, I need to know what you guys think it should be about, because, honestly, I'm lost. If I don't get any ideas, then I might just leave that story alone. If I do end up not writing a sequel, I will write a series of Christmas one-shots for you guys to read. Now, without further ado, chapter 24 of At the Beginning.**

Chapter 24

To say that Selene Montez was furious with her granddaughter was an understatement. No, the woman was _livid_ with Gabriella, and that much was shown when she struck her granddaughter the moment they stepped out of the courtroom. The skin to skin contact was loud enough to grab the attention of everyone in the vicinity; leaving them to wonder what had just happened. Gabriella was not at all surprised at her grandmother's action. It was a well-known to her, and to her sister, that the woman was not above hitting a grown man, or woman, if she thought they deserved it. And she really thought Gabriella deserved it. Refusing not to react the way she wanted to, Gabriella handed Rosalina to Michelle and told her to take her outside. Once both were out of ear shot, she turned to the aging woman, ready to confront her, but was met by another slap.

"You…_ungrateful_ little brat," Selene said, her brown eyes glistening with malice. "How could you do this to your father? How could you even _think_ about putting him through this? After all he's done for you, what would make you decide to pull this stunt?"

"All he's done for me?" she asked, bitterness seeping through every word. "He's done nothing for me except impregnate me, _twice_. My decision for pulling this 'stunt,' as you wanna call it, lies in the years of physical and sexual abuse he's put me through. Years that I'll never get back."

"Stop with the lies, Gabriella! Your father is innocent, and you know it."

"No, I don't know. What I do know, however, is that man took _six years _of my life and turned it into my own personal hellhole. He treated me like a thing; not like I was his own flesh in blood like he was supposed to. That man, that…_monster_ is not my father. He stopped being my father the moment he decided that I was free game for his sick pleasure."

"I don't understand," Selene whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "I just don't understand it. How can you stand there and accuse your father of doing such horrible things to you when you know he loves you more than life itself?"

A bitter laugh escaped Gabriella's lips as she moved closer to her grandmother, mocha brown meeting chestnut. "If he loved me, he wouldn't have fucked me." Her grandmother gasped at the use of vulgar language, but stayed silent. "You can defend him all you want, but I refuse to let you bully me into recanting my story and allowing him to walk free. I won't do it. I can't do it. I want to see that man punished for everything he's done to me; for the innocence he stole from me." Without another words, she turned on her heel and stalked off. She was done with her grandmother; done with the bullshit. Selene was blinded by her unwavering loyalty to her son and her belief that he could do no wrong. But he could and he had.

Too pissed off, she hadn't realized that she was being followed until a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. She turned, ready to chew out whomever it was, but her tongue caught in her mouth when she was met by the vibrant blue eyes of her fiancé. Sighing, she moved closer to him and circled her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. Troy had seen the entire exchange between Gabriella and her grandmother; heard every word spoken. It was unfathomable to him that the elderly woman could blatantly ignore her granddaughter's pain in favor for her monster of a son. "You okay?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look upon her face.

She nodded; smiling tiredly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Everything was starting to take its toll on her. There was tiredness in her gaze that he wanted nothing more than to get rid of. He hoped that the jury could come to a fast decision so that they could move on with their lives; so that she could find closure. Taking her hand, he laced their fingers together and gave her a small smile. "Come on," he said, tugging her in the direction of the courthouse exit. "Let's find something to eat while we wait."

"Okay."

::

The diner buzzed around them as they sat in silence at a table by the window. After leaving the courtroom, Troy and Gabriella sought out Michelle to see if she wanted to join them, but she refused. The fifteen year old knew that the appearance of their grandmother brought a whole other level of drama into their lives and weighed more on Gabriella's shoulders than her own. Instead of following the couple to the diner across the street, she volunteered to watch Rosalina for a little while. She was well in-tune with her sister's mood and wanted her to not have to worry about anything; even if it was only for a little while. Although she hadn't fully expressed it, Gabriella was grateful for the time away from Rosalina. She loved her daughter dearly, but with everything that was happening, she was exhausted and just needed a little time to herself.

"I'm going to need at least a week of sleep after this," he spoke, breaking the quietness surrounding them.

Grinning, she looked up from her fries. "Same here." Her voice came just above a whisper, but he was able to hear her just fine. "I just want this all to be over," she said, looking towards the courthouse, "so I can move on."

He reached for her hand; picking it up from where it lay on the table. She turned back to him and watched as he enclosed her small hand between his large ones. He brought it closer to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Be patient, Brie. Everything will work out in the end."

Her dark eyes expressed gratitude as she gazed at him, lovingly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Everything," she answered; a soft smile gracing her lips. "For chasing after me in high school, for never giving up on me, for not abandoning me when I needed you the most, for understanding, for just…being there for me." She brought her eyes to the table. "I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"Brie." He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her skin. "Don't say stuff like that."

"But it's true," she whispered. "If I hadn't met you, I would either still be stuck in that life or…or dead."

Not liking what he was hearing, Troy moved closer to her; his chair scraping against the floor with each inch he took. He kept her hand in his as the fingers of his other hand lifted her chin; making her look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "You are so much stronger than that, Gabriella. And do you know how I know?" She shook her head. "Because, if you weren't, then you wouldn't have lasted this long in the first place. And you, damn sure as hell, wouldn't have gotten up in front of the entire courtroom yesterday and recounted everything that man put you through. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Sighing, she looked down at their joined hands. "You think too highly of me, Troy."

"I think I have a right to, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wish you didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm bound to disappoint you."

He shook his head. "Not possible." He made her look at him once more. "The only way you could _ever_ disappoint me is if you decided that you don't want me anymore. Other than that, I could never find a reason to knock you off of the pedestal I put you on. I love you, Gabriella. Nothing will ever change that."

Smiling softly, she leant her forehead against his and gazed into his turquoise eyes. "I love you, too."

Before he could move to kiss her, his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered the call. "Hello?" Gabriella watched as his demeanor changed and she knew it had to have something to do with the case. "Alright. We'll be right there." He pressed end and sighed, turning to the brunette beside him. "The jury's back."

::

"Madame Foreman," Judge Matthews spoke, his voice echoing through the quiet courtroom, "has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your Honor," said the woman assigned to reading the jury's decision. From her place beside him, Gabriella held on tightly to Troy's hand. This was the moment she had been waiting for, but that didn't mean that she didn't dread the outcome. Troy brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it to comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled in gratitude.

"Then, please, read off each charge and the verdict."

"In the indictment of one count of child molestation, we find the defendant, guilty."

"What?!"

"Mr. Henley, either control your client or I will have him moved from my courtroom." Henley leant over and whispered something into Clemente's ear; probably something to calm him down. But, by the look on Clemente's face, he wasn't all that pleased about it. "Continue."

The woman nodded before looking down at the paper in her hand. "On two counts of child abuse, we find the defendant, guilty. On one count of rape of a minor, we find the defendant guilty. And on one count of rape, we find the defendant, guilty."

"This is bullshit!"

"Clemente, please," Henley pleaded, not wanting Clemente to make things worse.

"The sentencing date is set for August 20. Court is adjourned."

At the bang of the gavel, people began to converse among themselves as both judge and jury left the courtroom. Gabriella remained with her eyes focused forward; stunned as the reality of it all began to set in. Feeling a small pressure on her hand, she was brought out of her daze and looked into the blue eyes of her fiancé. He graced her with one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen on his handsome face before kissing her lips, softly. "You're free, Brie; you're finally free," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his free hand.

Burying her face into his shoulder, she began to cry; her body shuddering with each sob. Surprised by her reaction, Troy wove his hand through her dark, silky hair and uttered words of comfort. After a few seconds, her cries turned to laughter and she backed away, slightly, to wipe the tears from her eyes. He looked at her, bewildered. She smiled, sincerely, for the first time in months; her eyes twinkling. His heart soared at the sight of it. He never thought that he would ever see that beautiful smile ever again. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her again. This one was longer, more passionate than the first. Every bit of happiness he felt in his heart was poured out in that kiss. When he pulled away, he brought her into his arms and held her close.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

A throat cleared and both turned their heads to face the woman sitting on the other side of the barrier that separated the audience from the rest of the courtroom. They stood as Thalía smiled, softly, at the two of them. She had never seen a more devoted and loving couple than the two young adults before her. "Congratulations, Gabriella," she said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you." Gabriella shook the older woman's hand as Michelle appeared at her side with Rosalina in her arms. The Latina took her daughter from her sister's arms before taking her sister's hand. "I wish there was some way to repay you for all you've done for my sister and I."

"There is one thing."

"Anything."

"Just invite me to the wedding," she answered, glancing between the two young lovers.

"Consider yourself on the guest list," Troy said, smiling at her.

"Congratulations, Thalía," came the voice of Mr. Henley as he appeared at the woman's side; holding out his hand for her to take.

She did so, nodding. "Thank you, Curtis."

"And to you, Ms. Montez," he said, looking at Gabriella.

"Thank you." He nodded and started to walk away, but her voice called him back. "Mr. Henley, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"D-Do you really believe that I made all of this up?"

"At first, I didn't, but after the results of your daughter's paternity, it was hard not to believe you. I'm truly sorry for what you had to go through all of these years. I'm also sorry for the things I said to you throughout this trial."

She smiled. "It's fine, Mr. Henley. I know that you were only doing your job. I won't hold it against you."

He returned the smile. "Well, I must be on my way." He looked to his colleague. "Thalía," he said with a nod before leaving the courtroom.

"He's not so bad when he's not accusing you of something," Michelle stated, receiving a nod from her sister and her future brother-in-law.

"Michelle." Four sets of eyes turned towards the elderly woman as she made her way towards them. Selene stopped a row away, leaning against the back of the wooden benches. "Let's go. Our flight leaves tonight and we need to get you packed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're coming home with me; that's what I'm talking about."

The sixteen year old shook her head before turning to her sister. "I don't wanna go. Please, don't make me go."

"Abuela, please," Gabriella started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't," Selene said; her dark eyes upon her eldest granddaughter. "Don't try to sway me. Michelle is coming home with me; end of discussion."

"But, she needs me."

"No, she needs someone stable."

This threw Gabriella off guard. "What?"

Selene sighed. "I don't _entirely_ believe your story about the things your father did to you, but if there is some truth in it, then you are not capable of taking care of your sister. These next few years are going to require a lot of healing and you do not need a lot of distractions." She turned her gaze to the child in Gabriella's arms. "You already have a lot of responsibility in taking care of your daughter. Taking care of a teenager will only add to the stress; especially since you are still a teenager, yourself." She returned her eyes to Gabriella. "Michelle is better off with me."

Opening her mouth to respond, Gabriella was cut off by Thalía's voice. "I hate to say this, Gabriella, but she's right."

The nineteen year old turned to the lawyer. "But."

"You have to understand something; because of this trial, no judge is ever going to grant you custody of your sister."

"Why not?"

"Because, there is a chance that you will develop PTSD."

"What's that?" Michelle asked.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Gabriella answered; her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's something that can develop after a traumatizing event or a series of events," Thalía continued. "It's something that your sister has a chance of developing, which is why no one, not even Judge Matthews, will think twice about granting your grandmother full custody. You're lucky, you know," she said, returning the conversation to Gabriella. "If not for Troy, there's no doubt that Judge Matthews would have called for the removal of Rose from your care. So, I suggest to you both, that you listen to your grandmother."

"Gabi," Michelle turned to her sister, "please don't make me go."

After handing Rosalina to Troy, Gabriella turned to the younger girl and kissed her forehead. "You have to," she confessed.

Upset, Michelle pulled away from her sister with tears threatening to fall. "You're just going to give up; just like that? You're not even going to fight for me?"

"Chelle, you know that I would give anything to keep you here with me, but they're right. I…"

"I can't believe you're just giving in to what _she_ wants!" she yelled, pointing at their grandmother.

"I have no choice!" Michelle went quiet and noticed the look on her sister's face; a look of sorrow and regret. "I have no choice, Chelle. I don't want you to go, but it's either that or risk losing my daughter in the process." Gabriella wrapped her sister into her arms and held on tight. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm _so_ sorry."

The younger girl brought her arms to encircle Gabriella's waist. "I know."

**A/N: let's just say that the earlier argument gave Selene a lot to think about.**


End file.
